The Truth
by ThereAreMuchWorseGamesToPlay
Summary: What happens when Renesmee is all grown up and Jacob finally explains the 'imprinting'. Bet you can't guess. Well... you probably can. But their story doesn't end there. Because when you're part of the supernatural world it only gets more interesting... *Disclaimer-the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer*
1. The Truth

The Truth

"Nessie…" Jake trails off.

I'm confused. He looks nervous, and he's never, _never, _been nervous around me before. He runs a hand through his hair.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I'm more than a little concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, exactly."

"Now, you're purposefully avoiding my question. _What's wrong?_" I'm not letting him avoid the question this time.

"I just… have something to tell you. Well, talk to you about. I just-I mean…" He's stuttering and trailing off again. _What the _heck _is going on?_

"Jake. Look at me. Spit. It. Out." This almost makes him smile.

"You never were one for procrastination." He mutters more to himself than to me.

"No, I'm not. So, I repeat: Spit. It. Out." Now we're both smiling.

"I just… don't know how to say what I want to say." I smile.

"Of course you don't." I sigh. "You know it's a miracle that I'm speaking to you out loud right now, soooo… if you want this miracle to continue you should start contributing to the conversation."

"Well, Ness, you know what imprinting is right." No duh Sherlock.

"Yes," _Wait a minute…_ is that where he's going with this. Silly Jacob.

"Ok, well I uh-IimprintedonyouNessie" His words rush out with the breath of air he's been holding.

I stand there for a moment, allowing him to take in my totally calm expression. _How could he not know? _

"Ness…" He steps forward and takes my hand, sending little twinges of electricity up my arm. "I know it's kind of… sudden for you, but you're seventeen now. Well, not actually, but-"

I cut him off, "I know what you mean." I smile at him warmly.

"Well, I just thought it was time you knew… that I'm not going anywhere. You're kind of stuck with me, and I just thought you should know that."

He's being adorably embarrassed right now, and I think it's just a _little _too cute to stop it right this second…

"Jake…"

"I know, you might not feel the same way, or even understand this right now, but just know that I'm here for you ok Ness?"

This comment is so sweet it actually brings tears to my eyes.

"Nessie! Please, please don't cry. I'm sorry, I just-" He steps closer to me, his palms raised in defeat.

"Shhhhh." I cut him off, putting a hand on his chest.

"What?" Now he's really confused.

"I know you doofus." I say and his face crumples in confusion.

"You know…? What?" He _really _doesn't get this at all does he?

"I. Knew. This. Whole. Time." I talk slowly adding a pause after each word to allow it to sink in. His mouth falls open in shock as he realizes what I'm getting at.

"Wai-what?" He looks so funny I can't help but giggle.

"Jake, I mean, come on. You _know _I'm not an idiot right?"

"Of course! You're the smartest person I know." Knee-jerk reaction to an imprint's question, tell tale sign number one.

"So, you of all people should know I've had you _all _figured out."

"Yeah?"

"Since I was five, well mentally anyways. Ever since you explained how Quil was attached to Claire." I smiled at the memory. "I remember thinking, 'it's just like me and my Jacob'."

"You knew." He sounds disbelieving now.

"Yesss." I sigh, nodding exaggeratedly.

"Ok. Well, let's just see if I have this straight. You knew I imprinted on you-"

"And I'm just as connected to you as you are to me." I say with a shy smile.

"But you still made me bumble through that confession. You know how embarrassing that was?" I smile hugely, biting my lip in an attempt to contain my amusement.

"Yeah… that was mean. But you looked kind of adorable." I laugh a little and blush lightly.

"Kind of adorable, huh?" Then, before I know what's going on Jake bends down and grabs me around my knees, throwing my over his shoulder.

"JAKE!" I squeal laughing loudly. I press my hand onto his neck- showing him a silent question. _Where are we going? _

"Surprise Ness!" He laughs at my irritation.

He runs with me bouncing over his shoulder for about three minutes. When he stops and sets me down I smile. I know where we are. We're at La Push beach. It's where the wolves, and consequently I, hang out.

I touch Jake's face, showing him a memory. It's the first time we took a walk on the beach. I was running on the sand with Jake trailing behind, letting me think I was faster than he was.

"You remember that?" He asks me with a smile. Then he rethinks his question. "Ok, bad question. Perfect recall. Freaky vampire child."

"_Half _vampire child." I correct him with a smile.

"Freaky half vampire child." He concedes.

"There you go." I smile widely at him.

"So, if you knew, about all this, the whole time, why didn't you tell me?"

"Come on Jake, it's not like you wanted me to know about this. So, like a good 'imprintee', I played dumb."

"You're really special Renesmee." He says, completely serious now.

"You too Jacob." I smile up at him.

"So, what now?" He looks completely at a loss for how to proceed.

A big smile covers my face. I step a little closer him. "What do you think?"

Silence. I inch a little closer to him. More silence. _He's so stubborn. _I get a little closer and wrap my arms around his waist. Again, those odd sparks shoot through me.

I move my mouth really close to his and say, "Figured it out yet?" It's barely a whisper, but I know he can hear it.

"I think so." And he meets my mouth with his.

And suddenly everything is perfect.

* * *

**Now everybody say AWWW! How fun. And what a turnaround huh? Jacob was always the bold one with Bella, well apparently Nessie isn't one to wait around. Score for the bold hybrid! What do you think? Let me know, please, it's my first twilight fanfic. **

**Thanks, **

**R&R**


	2. Explanations

Explanations

Jacob's POV

I take a deep breath and decide to start off slowly. It's more for my benefit than hers, "Nessie…"

Just like her mother, Nessie's always been good with weird. But this is a whole new level of weird. I don't want her to feel… _pressured. _I guess that's the word I'm looking for, because I don't want her to feel pressured into some kind of, I don't know, relationship, with me. Not to mention what her _father _would say if I, inadvertently, did that.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Her voice is full of worry, and I hate that I'm making her feel this way.

"Nothing's wrong, exactly." I'm quick to assure her. I'm looking down, avoiding her eyes, and I know she can tell something's up. Nessie's no idiot.

"Now, you're purposefully avoiding my question. _What's wrong?_" Dang she's good. I sigh reluctantly.

"I just… have something to tell you. Well, talk to you about. I just-I mean…" I'm not making sense, and I know it. I know she knows what imprinting is, but she doesn't know about…

"Jake. Look at me. Spit. It. Out." I fight a smile-this is _so _Nessie.

"You never were one for procrastination." I say more to myself than to her, but she hears, because she smiles.

"No, I'm not. So, I repeat: Spit. It. Out." Now I'm smiling at her as well.

"I just… don't know how to say what I want to say." I admit, feeling like a total wimp.

"Of course you don't." She sighs an exaggerated sigh. "You know it's a miracle that I'm speaking to you out loud right now, soooo… if you want _this _miracle to continue you should start contributing to the conversation." I smile at her very pointed bribe. If I want her to keep talking I guess I need to volunteer some information.

"Well, Ness, you know what imprinting is right?" Her expression says 'are you kidding me?'

"Yes," Then her expression changes, she looks suspicious, but excited.

"Ok, well I uh-IimprintedonyouNessie" My words tumble out with a breath of air. I'm never this wimpy, what's wrong with me?

I see her remain still, a small smile tugging at her lips. She doesn't seem shocked at all.

"Ness…" I move closer to her, and take her fragile hand in mine-pushing aside my feelings for the moment. "I know it's kind of… sudden for you, but you're seventeen now. Well, not actually, but-"

She doesn't let me finish the thought, "I know what you mean." The most comforting smile is on her beautiful face, and she nods a little, encouraging me to continue.

"Well, I just thought it was time you knew…" I shrug, "that I'm not going anywhere. You're kind of stuck with me, and I just thought you should know that." I sound repetitive, but I suppose that's the only way to describe imprinting. I shift uncomfortably on my feet.

"Jake…" She sounds… guilty, or sorry for me. _Oh, no… no, no, no, no, no!_

"I know, you might not feel the same way, or even understand this right now, but just know that I'm here for you ok Ness?" It almost kills me to say even that-I will always be _more_ than 'here for her'.

Then she starts to cry.

"Nessie! Please, please don't cry. I'm sorry, I just-" There's nothing else I can do, or say. I've lost her. _How could I lose her? That's the one thing I'm supposed-_

"Shhhhh" She stops my thoughts quickly, resting her palm on my chest.

"What?" I'm thoroughly confused.

"I know you doofus." _You know what!?_

"You know…? What?" I'm just blurting out words like an idiot.

"I. Knew. This. Whole. Time." She speaks slowly, letting me absorb the words. Wait-_she knew! _My mouth falls open. "Wai-what?" I start to ask.

"Jake, I mean, come on. You _know _I'm not an idiot right?"

"Of course! You're the smartest person I know." I sound like a mental patient, but it's the only way to respond to Nessie-tell her what she needs to hear.

"So, you of all people should know I've had you _all _figured out."

"Yeah?" It's all I can do now to think clearly.

"Since I was five, well mentally anyways. Ever since you explained how Quil was attached to Claire. I remember thinking, 'it's just like me and my Jacob'."

"You knew." My tone is full of disbelief, but I'm fighting a smile at her words-_'my Jacob'. _

"Yesss." She sounds exasperated.

"Ok. Well, let's just see if I have this straight. You knew I imprinted on you-"

"And I'm just as connected to you as you are to me." _That's more than I could ever have hoped for._

"But you still made me bumble through that confession. You know how embarrassing that was?" She's biting back her amusement at the memory. It makes me want to smile, because her smile is contagious, and I have to fight it.

"Yeah… that was mean. But you looked kind of adorable." She laughs, a light blush coloring her cheeks when she says 'kind of'. _She thinks I'm adorable? _That _way?_

"Kind of?" I tease her lightly. Then I reach down and throw her over my shoulder.

"JAKE!" She screeches, in her brilliant high-pitched voice. Then she slaps her hand to my neck, asking a question in her silent way. _Where are we going? _I hear the confusion, and wonder, and trust in her mental voice.

"Surprise Ness!" I laugh at her annoyance-I picked up on that in her mental tone as well.

I run until we get to the beach in La Push. I set her down, and she takes in the environment. Then she reaches for my face. I ignore my reaction to her touch, and listen to the memory she's showing me.

It is the first time I ever brought her here. I watch it, content, until the memory is complete.

Then I say, "You remember that?" I reconsider my question-she has perfect recall. "Ok, bad question. Perfect recall. Freaky vampire child." I tease.

"_Half _vampire child." She plays along.

"Freaky half vampire child." I allow.

"There you go." She praises me with a large smile.

"So, if you knew, about all this, the whole time, why didn't you tell me?" I demand, getting back to the topic at hand.

"Come on Jake, it's not like you wanted me to know about this. So, like a good 'imprintee', I played dumb."

Of course she did. She's amazing. "You're really special Renesmee."

"You too Jacob." She's smiling at me, an unreadable expression on her face.

"So, what now?" I'm not really sure where this leaves us.

She smiles deviously, and steps closer to me. "What do you think?" Her tone is daring, and happy.

I don't speak. She inches a little closer, and I remain silent. She looks at me, with that same exasperated expression, as if I was missing the point_. _She get even closer, and wraps her arms around waist, pulling me closer to her.

She tilts her face up to mine and breathes, "Figured it out yet?"

The little vixen has no _idea _what this is doing to my self-control. At this moment it has all but evaporated.

"I think so." I say, moving my lips down to kiss her.

As much as I want to dread her father's reaction to _this, _I can't help but be completely overjoyed at the moment. In this second, everything is just right.

* * *

**Hey! So, originally it was just going to be that one-shot from Nessie, I swear! But now that I finished that I decided to do this little part of the same scene from Jacob's point of view. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, it's important and it helps me fix my writing. **

**I was thinking of doing a Jake and Renesmee story when I finish my Hunger Games fanfic: "Rue's Story". Let me know if you are at all interested in that, please. **

**Thanks, **

**R&R**


	3. Trial Run

Chapter 3

Trial Run

Nessie's POV

I break our kiss first. He looks at me, confused. I just smile at him.

He doesn't seem to get the hint, "Jake… my parents think we went hunting…" I think he'll understand now, and he does.

"Oh. Yeah, well Edward probably knew about my… er, plan to talk to you today, but uh we should probably actually hunt huh?" He looks adorable when he's nervous.

"Dad did probably know, but I think actually hunting is a good plan." I say with a soft smile.

"Sure thing Ness. Let's go."

We're still down by the beach in La Push, so we have to run back to the forest near our house. When we reach the cover of the woods I project my thoughts to Jacob, telling him, using my gift, that he should phase, so that we can go farther on foot to hunt.

He obliges, of course-I'd be hard pressed to remember a time when he didn't do as I asked-and darts into the trees. Less than thirty seconds later he jumps into my view as a huge orange-brown wolf. He's easily taller than I am, and the sun glints off the amber streaks in his fur. The wolf in front of me is majestic, and captivating.

I smile at him brightly, and he takes off into the forest. I follow him, quickly reaching his side. We run beside one another for a few miles, until we come across a herd of deer. I immediately target the largest buck in the herd, he would be no problem for a hybrid like myself-except Jacob selected him as well.

There was _no way _he was showing me up today. I decide to try something Kate had worked with me on the last time we visited them in Alaska, about a month ago. She had helped me work on projecting my thoughts into the minds of those I wished to communicate with, just for fun.

I hadn't done it well, but Kate suspected that was because I lacked motivation. I had agreed with her, and relinquished my practicing for the time being. However, being the fiercely competitive person that I am-thanks to my uncles and Jacob-I am pulling out all the stops to get this buck.

I stop running, but Jacob doesn't he's halfway to the buck, so I concentrate my hardest, trying to force my thought into his head. _Jacob? _I think, but he doesn't notice. _Jacob? _I try again. Nothing.

I take a deep breath, refocusing my attention on this one wolf going after _my _buck. The irritation of losing is enough to make me want to make this work. _Jacob!? _I all but scream the thought at him. I know a thought that potent would be enough to make my father wince. Nothing. I growl quietly, not within Jacob's earshot, in frustration. Then I think about my talent. I show people pictures, with thoughts attached. Maybe I need a picture to carry the message.

I conjure up an image of my as a baby, one that I've seen in scrapbooks, and I throw the thoughts at him again just before he can attack the deer. _Jacob!? _Again it's a shout, and a question.

This time, however, his head snaps up in my direction immediately. It worked! I utilize his distraction and I jump on the buck, who in all this time-about twenty seconds-had remained frozen in fear. My teeth easily cut into the skin at his throat, and I begin to drink thirstily. The blood tastes off, as always, but I'd gladly take this as opposed to the alternative: human blood.

By the time I've drained the buck I stand up, completely unharmed, my clothing still pristine. I turn to Jacob expectantly, but he's still frozen in the position he'd paused in before.

"I win." I inform him smugly.

He growls lightly, probably assuming that I'd cheated-we both know that cheating isn't beneath me, especially with Jacob.

"I did win. Mine was the biggest, and you don't even have one." I point out.

He nods his huge wolf head reluctantly, but giving me his wolfy smile. I smile back at him.

"I'll admit to cheating, but it was _soo_ worth it." I grin at him, but his expression morphs into concern.

I think up a picture for what I want to say. I end up settling on an image of myself touching his face-his human face-to show him something. But the thoughts I attach to the image show that I 'avoided the middle man' I suppose.

The message comes off something like this, 'I put my thoughts into your head without touching you'. He absorbs this information, and then gapes at me in shock. I just nod, and turn to run back to where he stashed his clothes before. He follows me quickly.

I wait for him as he shifts back into a human. Another forty seconds or so, and he's at my side, questioning me.

"What was that Renesmee?" I smile, he only uses my given name when he's demanding something from me.

"I was distracting you." I shrug lightly.

"Mission accomplished." He grumbles.

"Awww, Jake don't be mad at me." My tone is pleading though my thoughts are devious.

He sighs, "I can't, and you know it. You're evil."

I laugh loudly at his statement. Then I try something. I send an image of myself crouched over a witch's cauldron cackling in an evil manner. The tone of my thought is joking.

As he registers my picture in his head he smiles. I fight to keep the mental picture in his mind, but it only lasts a few seconds. He begins to laugh at my thought.

"That was a good one Ness." I laugh with him. "Very frightening."

I know he's joking, but I'd like to think I could be scary, if I wanted to. Heaven knows my father could scare people, and I am biologically half him. Thankfully he isn't here right now, he'd be very unhappy with my thoughts, and probably Jacob's too, considering our close proximity to one another.

"Where'd you learn that Nessie?" He asks, genuinely curious.

"When we went shopping with the Denali's. Kate helped me work on projecting when a Coach purse store distracted Alice. I'm not really one for purses." I shrug.

"It's a neat trick. How far does it work?" He seems to be thinking over the opportunities I've created with this new element to my gift.

"I don't know," I inform him honestly. "I've only ever tried with Kate, and you of course. With Kate it was like trying to get thoughts into a rock. Almost impossible. She said everything was blurry and unclear. Seems like I'll only be able to intentionally put my thoughts into 'half-breed's' heads" I say with a grin using Alice's term for Jake and I.

"Huh. So it has really only worked with me so far?" He seems a little smug at the idea.

"I'd imagine it'd work on humans a little as well. But only about as well as it works on full vampires. It appears it would work best on the wolf pack, or Nahuel and his sisters. That's my assumption anyways."

Jacob tenses as I mention Nahuel's name, and I read his face-it's not an emotion I've seen from him before. I try out my new skill once more. I send my confused thoughts into his head, along with an image of his expression from a few moments ago.

He looks into my eyes and says, "It's nothing to worry about Ness."

"If you're concerned I am too." I'm adamant about this.

"Just think about things his way. You're the only known female 'half-breed' that's not his sister." He stops, still looking at my face, waiting for the recognition to dawn on me.

"You're cute." I say with a smug smile. "But you should know now," I step closer to him and whisper, "You are the only one for me."

He smiles at this statement, and I utilize my new talent for the forth time in one day. I pull up the mental picture of us kissing before and I send it into his head, the intent of the message clear as day, 'kiss me.'

And he does.

This talent was going to come in handy.

* * *

**Hey, so it's becoming apparent to me that this isn't going to be a one-shot. So I will just have to see how far it goes. Right now my only plans go up to when Edward and Bella find out, but we'll see. Let me know what you think. **

**I thought that since Bella could project Renesmee should be capable of that as well. Then I thought about Alice being trapped 'by her nature' and her seeing the humans 'ok' and the vampires 'best' and so on, and I was like 'that's something that I could tie into Renesmee's talent. Cool huh?  
**

**What do you think of my Nessie anyways? She's bold isn't she. And competitive. But come on, when you grow up with a bunch of vampires (especially Emmet) those are good qualities, right? Please review. If you have another idea for Nessie's character let me know.  
**

**Thanks,  
**

**R&R  
**


	4. New Things

New Things

Jacob's POV

Nessie pulls away first, which confuses me a little, because quite honestly, I could stay in this moment forever. She only smiles at me.

She takes pity on me, "Jake… my parents think we went hunting…" _Ohhh. Yeah we should probably do that._

"Oh. Yeah, well Edward probably knew about my… er, plan to talk to you today, but uh we should probably actually hunt huh?" Her expression is torn, probably between hunting and... not hunting.

"Dad did probably know, but I think actually hunting is a good plan." It seems to me that she can't stop smiling today. Well enough, I can't stop smiling either.

"Sure thing Ness. Let's go."

We take off, running together from the beach to the woods near the Cullen's place. When we first break through the trees Neisse touches my cheek to tell me I should phase. I agree with her, it will greatly widen the hunting spectrum, and cut the travel time in half.

I head into the trees and return seconds later, after ditching my clothes, as an alpha wolf. In this form I tower over Nessie and I can also hear the rest of the pack's thoughts. At the moment Leah and Seth are the only two in their wolf forms and I tune them out, so I can focus on Renesmee.

She stares at me for a moment, in awe, or shock, though this form is simply another part of me in her eyes. I'm not sure what's so special about it now… All of the sudden she smiles widely and I begin running through the trees at full speed.

She catches up with me quickly and we run a ways together.

_Seth, _I think trying to communicate with the pack, _how are things?_

_Hello! Second in command here! _Leah complains, though not nearly as adamant as I assumed she would be. Being my second has changed her demeanor quite a bit, she's more understanding and willing to cut people slack.

_I know you're there, just calm down. Let's include Seth too. _I scold her lightly.

_Everything's fine. _Seth informs me in his cheerful way. _Nothing new. It's kind of weird not running across new scents every so often. There are no new vamps in the area. _He seems relieved, and I am too.

_Well, let's hope everyone stays away for a while._ I redirect my attention to Leah. _Anything to add? _I ask.

_Nah. Seth got everything pretty much spot on. Only thing any of us have crossed is old trails. You know, various visitors from the last few months. Renesmee is a major pull factor for vampires it would seem. _Her thoughts aren't bitter, but they aren't loving, they're simply accepting.

I smile, yes Renesmee certainly fascinates everyone, including myself.

_Speak of the devil, _I think cheerfully. _I am with her now, hunting. Got to go. Keep up the good work. Leah if you think we're good you can start to lay off on the patrols. Maybe try for every other evening, or just some precautionary rounds. Ok?_

_Can do._ She embraces her role as my 'beta'-Bella's word-and decides to check out for the evening, along with Seth.

They're both gone, and I'm actually alone in my wolf head. How odd.

Just as I realize this we find a herd of deer. We both select the same target-the largest buck, naturally.

I stalk forward inching my way closer to the frozen animal, but I notice in the back of my mind that Renesmee is concentrating on something-hard.

No matter, she's probably concocting a plan to keep me from getting the biggest one. I'm getting closer and closer to the buck, but Renesmee doesn't move.

_Turn around, _something in the back of my head was urging me to turn to Renesmee.

I ignore it and take a few more steps.

_Look! _But again I ignore the faint nagging voice in my head that's commanding me to turn around.

Then, just as I closed in on the buck, Renesmee was showing me one of her 'pictures'. It's an image of her, as a baby, from a photograph, but the only thing I get from her thoughts is 'Jacob!?'

I turn to her instantly, only to find that she's a few feet away from me, no where close to being able to touch me and show me her thoughts.

In the seconds I'm distracted Renesmee claims the prize buck-which hardly phases me, other than me not being able to claim a win. She drains it quickly with an inhuman grace. She looks just the same when she finishes as when she began. It's amazing how she can pull this off.

The lack of my meal is hardly concerning-I will just have to raid the Cullen's fridge later-but I'm still in shock at Renesmee's new skill. She turns to me smugly.

"I win." She has no idea how special that incident was earlier does she?

Either way, I know she's rigged the game. I growl at her playfully, showing her that I'm in on her scheme. Heaven knows she's resorted to cheating before.

"I did win. Mine was the biggest, and you don't even have one." How frustrating it was that she was correct.

I have no choice but to nod, and smile at her, in my limited wolf grin.

"I'll admit to cheating, but it was _soo_ worth it."

Now I'm reminded of her feat from earlier.

She thinks briefly, but another image-like the ones Nessie shows me directly-pops into my head. It's a scene with her small hand on my face, showing me her thoughts, but the words she's attached seems to say 'I didn't have to touch you to show you, now.'

I open my mouth in surprise. Its probably a sight to see-a huge wolf in shock. Renesmee seems to understand without my prompting, that I need to use my own words to continue our communication.

As soon as I phase, and get dressed I'm back at Nessie's side.

"What was that Renesmee?" I only use her full name in dire situations, and she knows this. She smiles at me warmly.

"I was distracting you." She shrugs, as if this were an everyday occurrence. Shrugs!

"Mission accomplished." I say, falsely grumpy.

"Awww, Jake don't be mad at me." It's a plea, but her tone is laced with playfulness. She knows I physically cannot stay angry at her.

I have to sigh, "I can't, and you know it. You're evil."

She laughs at my humor and I smile with her. Another image comes into my head easily. It's almost too natural now. Weird. This time the image is Nessie-sweet, beautiful Renesmee Cullen-cackling like a witch over a steaming cauldron. It's a joking picture.

I laugh with her, because it's too hard to resist Renesmee in anything.

"That was a good one Ness. Very frightening." I assure her.

"Where'd you learn that Nessie?" I can't think of a time when we were apart long enough for her to practice this skill without my knowledge.

"When we went shopping with the Denali's. Kate helped me work on projecting when a coach purse store distracted Alice. I'm not really one for purses." _Another _shrug! She's very blasé about compliments and her abilities, just like her mother.

"It's a neat trick. How far does it work?" It seems like a cell phone. It could work out in our favor. Renesmee could now call me whenever she chose to, and I would come for her, without a doubt.

"I don't know. I've only ever tried with Kate, and you of course. With Kate it was like trying to get thoughts into a rock. Almost impossible. She said everything was blurry and unclear. Seems like I'll only be able to intentionally put my thoughts into 'half-breed's' heads." I like that she refers to us as 'half-breeds'. It's like we were made for one another.

"Huh. So it has really only worked with me so far?" I liked that idea, perhaps selfishly.

"I'd imagine it'd work on humans a little as well. But only about as well as it works on full vampires. It appears it would work best on the wolf pack, or Nahuel and his sisters." Not that bloodsucker again! He was eyeing _my _Nessie when she only looked three! She continues without pause. "That's my assumption anyways."

After her words she sends me another image. It's my face, looking very protective, jealous, and possessive of my Nessie. Her thoughts were confused. Uh-oh. Time for damage control.

I stare into her chocolate brown eyes and say, "It's nothing to worry about Ness."

"If you're concerned I am too." Just my luck, she's not letting this one go.

"Just think about things his way. You're the only known female 'half-breed' that's not his sister." I pause, waiting for her to catch up with my train of thought.

"You're cute." She says condescendingly. "But you should know now," She steps closer to me, her breathing speeds up, with mine, due to our closeness, and her voice drops to a whisper. "You are the only one for me."

I can't help but smile at her perfectly articulated assurance. It all but erased my fears. Then she uses her new trick again, sending me the image of our kiss from earlier with a heavy tone of 'want'.

Message received. I was happy to oblige her by pressing my lips to hers. This trick was going to be fun. I liked it already.

* * *

**Hey! How was this chapter? It was kind of fun to write about Jacob's confusion at Renesmee's new talent. I like writing from his point of view, especially where Nessie is concerned because she can pretty much get him to do whatever she wants him to, and we all know she's devious...**

**Please review. They help me know where to take my stories and what you like or dislike.**

**Thanks, **

**R&R**


	5. Telling

Telling

Nessie's POV

This time Jake pulls away first. I arch an eyebrow at him and he smiles, "I believe there's someone we need to tell about us…" He's trying to remind me of my priorities.

"Ah… yes. I'm surprised you remembered."

"Me too. You have a way of distracting me." He smirks at me widely.

"My specialty." I say, by way of acceptance.

"Believe me, I know." He chuckles. "Now… how are we going to do this-without your dad murdering me?"

"Um… _we're _not doing anything, I am going to handle this."

"Nessie-" He tries to cut me off, but I don't let him. I put my hand over his mouth so he can't finish.

"Silence wolf boy. I have a plan." He smiles, his mouth still covered by my hand. I pull my hand away, reluctantly.

He points to his mouth and I sigh, "Yes, you have my permission to speak."

"Thank you. Now, what's this plan of yours?"

"It involves you doing exactly as I say."

"Naturally,"

"And phase one includes me texting my mom." I slide my phone out of the pocket of my jeans and type a quick text to my mother. I hold it up to Jacob, so he can read it.

_Mom, shielding services requested. Not in trouble. Will explain to you and dad when I get home. Don't want him hearing my thoughts until then._

Jake smiles, and I hit send. "That's what you're going with? Your dad is going to kill you-well, not you. Me."

"I'm not going to let him," I say dismissively.

"Sure, sure." He shrugs. "What do I have to do?"

"Stay out of dad's hearing range, until I call you of course." He smiles.

"Sure thing Ness. No problem."

"Good. Other than that-" I'm interrupted by my mother's response to my text-by way of my beeping phone.

_No problem. Text me just before you get in range. Your dad's going to be suspicious. Good luck. J._

I breathe a sigh of relief, but I'm glad mom is on my side. "Thankfully mom has been practicing with her shield a lot. Emmet and Jasper find it amusing to beat dad at fights over and over…"

"Yeah, he doesn't do as well without the whole mind reading advantage does he?" I giggle at his question.

"No he does not. It's unnerving for him, but very funny for everyone else. Anyways, I have to get home. And you have to avoid home. So, stay away, until I text you. Oh, and if the text says something along the lines of 'Run!' I suggest you follow my instructions. I'm not sure how well dad is going to take this, even if he did see it coming. You know how he is…"

"Yeah, believe me, I know." I assume he's referring to his past experiences with my mother and father. I choose not to continue on that line of thought-it's semi-disturbing.

"I will see you soon. If dad threatens to murder you I will meet you somewhere in northern Canada. We'll have to flee to somewhere _really _sunny. Then they can't follow." He smiles widely at my idea.

"Yeah. Good luck, Ness. Hope you don't get in trouble."

"They can't exactly punish me for anything. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Well…"

"I'll handle it. I promise." I kiss him lightly on the lips and say, "Now, shoo!"

He chuckles, but obeys, and I take off running towards the house. When I'm just on the outskirts of where I know Dad will hear me I start thinking of my biology textbook from three years ago. I pull out my phone and shoot a text to mom.

_Within range-I think. Hurry. I'm running out of textbooks to think of. _

Her response comes with the speed only a vampire could manage.

_You're in the clear. I'm waiting for you at home. Your dad is in the main house._ I sigh, and allow my thoughts to return to the task at hand.

Dad was going to be confused when I came home and he still couldn't read my thoughts.

I arrive home about five minutes later, still wondering what the best way to approach this is. I'm thinking it will be best to go through mom-she has a way of getting dad to mellow out, and she's quickly becoming my only option.

I push the small cabin's door open and wander into the front room of our little house. Like mom, I love it here, even if it is cozy, I think it's very homey and perfect.

"Mom?" I call out into the silent house. For a second I'm worried she might not be here, but I see a flash of motion and she's on the couch.

"Hey sweetheart. What's up?" She has a small smile on her lips, and I think she knows where this is going.

"I'm not in any trouble." I start out, "I just, don't want dad to… find out… from my thoughts. I don't think he'd appreciate that." I imagine his reaction to me thinking about Jacob and shudder. Not a good idea.

"I believe you." She assures me with a small smile. "If I didn't I wouldn't be shielding your thoughts right now."

"Yeah… I'm just not sure how to tell you about… this."

"Well, I think we should start by being alone. I'm sure everyone in the main house I leaning this way, and we both know they can hear this conversation."

I laugh a little. "I imagine being alone would help…"

"Yes. So, lets take my car for a drive." I love my mom, I really do. She's actually really easy going about things like this-not that I've ever had a situation like _this _before.

"Sounds fine to me." I smile timidly at her.

She stands up and makes her way to the main house. She turns to me a smirk on her lips, and a question on her face. I think for a minute and touch my hand to her arm. I'm showing her an image-one of us waltzing through the main house, and causing all the other members of the family to sit there wishing they were in on our secret.

She chuckles lightly, her smirk growing, and nods.

She opens the back door, and we go into the kitchen. She pulls open a drawer to reveal the keys to her Ferrari. Alice comes skipping into the kitchen, ready to pry for details no doubt.

"Hey, Bella. Nessie."

"Hey Alice," We both respond simultaneously.

"What are you two up to?" Yep, she's going to pry.

"Heading out." Mom tells her evasively.

"Taking the Ferrari?"

"Yes."

"Willingly?"

"Yes."

"Edward will be so pleased."

Mom just laughs, but I know Alice is right. Mom hardly ever uses her Ferrari-she claims it's too 'conspicuous'.

"We'll talk to you later Alice." Mom says, heading out into the living room.

"Bellaaaaaaaa…" Alice whines.

"No! No, no, no, Alice. Not this time. I am taking my daughter out for a drive. Alone." She clarifies.

"But Bella, I can't see where you're going."

"Good." My mother is holding her own for once, I'm impressed.

"Can I please, please, please, come too? Please?"

"Nope!" Mom says, before I can. "Mother daughter bonding only. No Alice's allowed."

"Fine…" She sighs.

Mom smiles, "Thanks Alice." And we head into the main room.

Uncle Jasper, and Emmet are watching some game with Aunt Rose, probably because of some bet. I'm surprised they don't just ask Alice which team wins, she could tell them in a second. They don't glance up as we pass, though I know they're all just as curious as Alice.

Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme aren't even on this level and I don't hear dad. Strange. Until I see that dad is in the garage. _Great. _

Mom smiles when she sees him leaning up against her Ferrari.

"You two heading out?" He looks very suspicious.

"Yes. We'll be back tonight." Mom says confidently, though I'm sinking under my father's gaze.

"Alright." He doesn't move.

"Edward…" Mom motions toward the car.

He moves away slightly, and opens the door for my mother. She climbs in and I go around to the passenger seat and climb in. Mom backs out and quickly races down the winding road leading to our 'Cullen Estate'.

"So… where are we going?" I ask timidly.

"Seattle. Not that we need to go that far, but there's a bookstore that I've wanted to visit. I need some new reading material." She smiles at me.

"Oh. Won't they worry?" I can only imagine that my father will be unpleasant for a while, with both his girls out of the house, and out of his hearing range.

"We'll be back in an hour. The best thing about this car is that it's _fast._" She smirks, "Your dad at least knew that I would want to have some speed after I was changed."

"Didn't he think that you were going to be a human for a while?"

"No. _Before _our honeymoon he was under the impression that I was going to be changed upon our return or shortly after."

"But you were going to college together, I thought."

"Well, it's a long story." She seems unwilling to continue, and I'm sensing it's more for my sake than hers. I let the subject drop.

"I'm glad you learned how to use you shield. It's probably the one good thing that came from the visit from our Volturi. Well, that and the fact that we found out I wasn't going to die at age fifteen."

"Yes, well it comes in handy from time to time. I assume I will be using my talent more often now…" _Ah, yes, she wants to know what this is about._

"Probably," I admit sheepishly. "If you want to spare dad from some… interesting thoughts."

"That pertain to…" She's actually handling this better than I expected-and presumably much better than my father would. She's not really demanding I tell her anything, and she's offering to shield my thoughts-and probably Jacob's too when she hears my news.

"Well, Jacob and I are sort of together now… and I just didn't want dad to hear about _that _in my thoughts, or Jacob's."

She sighs, but she's smiling. "I kind of assumed as much. I've been waiting for this for a while. Your dad's in denial, but that's the way he is. He's very old school you know. It goes against everything he's done for the past few years to let his little girl be _with_ someone. Even if it's someone we've known for years. Jacob's good for you."

"I know." I smile a little. "I guess I just assumed you'd understand this better than dad. Looks like I was right. Any pointers?"

"It was a good plan. Let me handle your dad. That's the best suggestion I have for you. I've had my practice dealing with protective fathers. Charlie didn't exactly approve of your father especially not after the incident in Phoenix."

"Well, good luck then." I smile. "Thanks mom. For being really… accepting with this."

"No problem. I came to terms with it a while back. And he makes you happy. I think that fact will keep your dad from killing Jacob. Keep your fingers crossed."

"Isn't he supposed to be your friend too?"

"Well, there's that." She agrees with me. "However he may be slightly less of a friend, to your father anyways, after he hears your news."

I laugh at the truth in that statement.

"So where'd you hide Jacob?"

"You think you're joking. He's waiting for me to tell him to make a run for it."

"Smart girl." She laughs. "You can tell him it's sort of safe. I'd suggest you wait till we get back and I talk to your dad before you tell him he's cleared to go into your father's hearing range."

"Yeah." I pull out my cell and type a message to Jacob.

_You can stay in the country. Told mom, she's not going to kill you. She has yet to talk to dad, so keep your distance. _

I hit send and wait for the response. It comes quickly,

_Good, where are you headed? Saw the Ferrari leave town a few minutes ago. _

I chuckle, of course he'd be keeping watch.

_Seattle. Might be able to get mom to drop me somewhere. She's going to a bookstore. _

The response comes in half the time as before,

_If you think she would… _

Leave it to Jacob to be inadvertently cryptic. I sigh.

"Where am I supposed to leave you?" Mom asks without taking her eyes off the road. "And before you ask, I didn't read your text. Jacob is very predictable,"

"I don't know. What's close to here…?"

* * *

**Hey! So, now you know how Bella responded to the news... you'll have to wait to find out Edwards response. I liked writing this chapter, and I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. **

**Thanks, **

**R&R**


	6. The Nessie Clause

Chapter 6

The Nessie Clause

Nessie's POV

"Not sure," Mom replies easily, not missing a beat. "You want me to just leave you on the side of the road? You can meet Jake somewhere. I'll text you when it's 'safe', though, knowing your father that will be a while. On second thought stay far away from the house for a while. Until I _call_ and tell you it's ok. Your dad might kidnap my phone."

"He's insane," I say, knowing my mother will defend him.

"I prefer cautious. He was always careful with me, the same as he is with you… Just imagine being a fragile _human_ in your father's care. It was something I loved, but that was because I loved him. It was well worth it." She smiles lovingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Spare me the details." She smiles wider.

"You are one of the details!" She says smiling at me and then, "This good?" She pulls onto the shoulder of the freeway.

"It's fine, Jake will be here soon I'm guessing, if he's not trailing our car."

She closes her eyes for a second and says, "He's about two minutes from here, in his human form now. That's what slowed him down-phasing back."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I call sense him-well… his essence, or flavor rather, when I stretch my shield out. He's close. And I know he's human because I don't have any other wolves under my shield." I raise an eyebrow at her. "If the alpha is shielded the rest of the pack is too." She clarifies.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks mom." I lean over and hug her.

"Of course Renesmee, anytime."

"I hope you mean that. Now you're probably going to have to shield our thoughts all the time. Sorry,"

"Ness, it's no big deal. I just have to practice a little more now. Not a problem, especially for my favorite daughter, and her… boyfriend?" It's a semi-reluctant question.

"I guess that's what he is to me. I don't know. We haven't really discussed it yet."

"He loves you, you know that right?'

"I've known that since I was four."

"Well, maybe if he sees that I don't mind you and Jacob being together… I love Jacob like my own son. And your father does too, whether he'll admit that or not is another story, and so, we've come full circle. Conclusion: let me handle your dad."

"Good luck. Lets just leave it at that." And I swing the Ferrari's door open.

"Bye Nessie! Love you."

"Bye mom."

And I turn towards the forest. I'm not really sure where Jake is, but I know he's close. It's just safe to assume he'd be in the forest. I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Jake.

_Just in the tree line, adjacent to the freeway. _

His response comes quickly, as expected.

_Great. On my way._

I don't even bother to respond, because he'll be here in the time it would take for him to receive and respond to my text. I plop down on a fallen log and stare up into the trees, marveling at the way my mother reacted to my news. I was impressed at her composure, but even as a newborn she'd always been well tempered for a vampire-so much so that Uncle Jasper wasn't even comfortable being around her for a short time.

She didn't look angry in the least, and she dropped me off at the side of the road to meet up with Jacob! How surprising she was today! I vaguely recalled a memory I hadn't paid attention to before, one that involved my Dad saying, "I'm sure she'll surprise me. She always does," from when I had thought my mother was asleep, though I know now that she was undergoing the change to an immortal.

How funny it was that my mother surprises me in a similar way as she had always surprised my father. Though I assume it was more disconcerting for him because of his mind reading abilities.

Then, a startling thought, my father had been discussing Jacob the last time he talked about my mother surprising him. How odd, that he would once again be discussing Jacob's imprinting with my mother. Ironic, really.

With that, Jake comes into view. "Jacob!" I exclaim, bolting up from my sitting position on the log and meeting him halfway between the log and where he was standing seconds ago, using my hybrid speed.

"Hi!" I say, still bubbly and excited from my conversation with mom going so well.

"Hey Ness. You're in a good mood…" He looks confused, but happy, simply because I'm happy-and that's one of the many reasons I love Jacob.

"Yes!" I say, still giggly. "I told my mother about us and she's not going to kill you! She even said she'd talk to dad for me! Shouldn't you be happy too?"

"Of course I'm happy Ness." He smiles his easygoing smile.

"Well, that was a stupid question. You're always happy." I couldn't even remember a time when he'd been unhappy-as long as I excluded the chunk of time when the Volturi had sentenced us all to death-because of me. Then again, we were all unhappy then, even my tiny younger self.

"Not always." He amends my statement quietly. "Only when I'm around you really." When he says things like that I swear my heart melts.

"That's sweet." I smile at him lovingly.

"It's true. I'm not making that up." My face must say that I'm not buying it. "Seriously I'm not that romantic-sorry. Just ask the pack. I get really irritable when I'm away from you." I laugh at this.

"If it makes you feel any better, I am always happier around you too."

He smiles at me and looks around at the forest. I look up and I'm entranced by the way the sunlight shines through the leaves of the trees in such a _living _way. It's like that color green actually represents the epitome of life itself. It's beautiful. I'm going to have to paint it at home.

"So… what now?" He asks lightly. "We're in the forest on the edge of a highway. And, by the way, the Bella I knew in high school would _never _have dropped off any child on the side of a road. It must be a 'hybrid only' policy."

"I don't know... She trusts you; maybe it has something to do with that. Though the fact that I'm not really breakable would help…"

"Well, either way, we have to go somewhere. Unless you want to just stay in the forest for some unknown amount of time." I don't bother to point out that I could tell him exactly how long we'd been standing in this spot (precisely one minute and seven seconds), not to mention in this position, just because my half-vampire side keeps a running time table going at all times.

"Hmm…" I think for a moment about the painting I want to do when we get back to the main house-after we're sure dad won't kill Jacob-and I realize I do have somewhere I need to go. "I have a few stops to make, you can just… I don't know go visit Emily, or something. I will meet back up with you later."

"Where are you going?" He actually sounds curious.

"To get art supplies. I have a new idea for a painting, but it's going to take me forever to nail the color scheme, and mix the color just right, let alone finalize a sketch. It's a big project-but a fun one. I just need to get some supplies, and I can work on it later."

"And I can't accompany you to an art store?" He's looking at me like I'm crazy. "I've been with you to art stores all over, literally." He's not joking. I tend to utilize our frequent family trips out of state to try out different art suppliers.

"Yeah, but they're really boring for non-artsy people, so I don't want to make you stand there staring at a wall. That's no fun for you."

He stares at me like I'm missing something. I stare at him blankly, until he just sighs, and shakes his head.

"Where is this art store?" He asks me, and he actually looks interested in the answer. I'm impressed. The only person who ever looks interested about going to the art store is Alice, when she needs new design pencils.

Art is my past time, just like dads is music (and reading), Uncle Emmet's and Jasper's is fighting, and/or gambling. Aunt Rose's is fashion, and Alice does a little bit of everything: anything that involves planning for an event (it helps to be prepared for every possible thing that could ever go wrong) or designing clothes. Grandpa Carlisle's is medicine and Grandma Esme is into charity work and she helps the family when needed.

We all have our own way to kill time, and mine is art. I love the way I can take a paintbrush and just create a whole new view of something. I remember reading a quote somewhere that said, "Art is the only way to run away without leaving home." It's a goofy quote, because I really love my home, but it stuck with me, and I use it as inspiration. Because my art is the one thing that most people never 'get'.

I'm not your traditional artist.

"It's about ten minutes from here on foot."

"Ok, lets go." He grabs my small hand in his, and I attempt to ignore the sparks that shoot up my arm where he's touching me.

As we run I think about my recently completed projects, effectively denying my mind the chance to obsess over the fact that Jacob still has my hand. The last one I painted was one that nobody, not even Jacob, could figure out-even though he normally figures it out when no one else can.

For me, art is like looking through a lens. I see something and I know I want to paint it, and I just _know _how. It's like when I was staring at the tree leaves with the sunlight coming through, and I just knew that it was going to be one of my close ups-almost like looking into a microscope.

In contrast I've done one or two where I've zoomed out so far into the atmosphere that you can't even distinguish the object. When I did one like that of the main house it took my parents two weeks to figure out what it was. Because I wouldn't tell them. I never tell anyone.

They have to guess, or make it up themselves, because art is about the perception of the viewer. Normally Jacob 'gets' my paintings when no one else can. I'm sure my dad sees what they are in my thoughts, but he never tells anyone else. And he always tells me his first guesses before he hears the real answer in my thoughts. I'm going to have to ask mom to shield me next time. I hadn't realized how easy it was for her.

This one won't be hard to figure out if I do my job correctly. There's a very unique look of the leaves I see in my head: Bright green, with sunlight streaming through each divot on the surface. It's beautiful, and if I can nail the colors precisely it will be one of my fast favorites.

Jacob slows to a stop, and I come back to the present. We've reached the art store quicker than I'd planned and I zip into the building. Jake and I go from the paints aisle to the sketch pencils aisle, and finally to get a new canvas.

After I've selected all my items I head to the cashier to check out. I pay and take two of the three bags, only to have Jacob insist on carrying _everything. _

"Jacob," I complain as we make our way towards La Push. "I can carry things you know."

"It's not that I don't know that so much as you shouldn't have to carry things. Especially not where I'm right here."

I chuckle at this a little. He makes it sound like his only purpose is to traipse around carrying my shopping bags.

Suddenly my phone buzzes.

I press talk quickly, knowing my mother is calling and not texting even before the second vibration.

"Hello?" Jake and I have come to a stop in the forest. "Mom? You there? Do Jake and I need to flee the country? The continent?" I'm joking-but only on the surface.

"I'm not really sure yet. Your father was… upset, when I told him." Then my mother is interrupted by some commotion in the background, but all I'm able to catch is "Just like…" and "Jacob was safe" and then finally "Because he was your best friend".

"Is that Alice?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes!" Alice's voice chimes in from the other end of the phone.

"Hey. So…?"

"It would appear as though Jacob is currently protected under what I would call the 'Nessie Clause' wherein as long as you want Jacob safe, he shall remain that way, because you love him, and your father loves you." My mother explains carefully.

"Ok. So, we can come home now?"

"I think so."

"Ok. Bye."

I hang up the phone, pleased by the result of the conversation. My Jacob is safe! That's a relief.

"What's the verdict?" Jake asks, slightly nervous.

"Dad's not going to kill you." I tell him with a smirk.

"Say's who?"

"My mother seems to think that I do."

"You lost me." He admits, confused now.

"Apparently there's a 'Nessie Clause' which says as long as I want you here, safe, and with me, he won't do anything to you, because that would indirectly impact my happiness."

"Oh." Jake still looks a little confused.

"That means you're in the clear."

Silence.

"Jake, he's never going to hunt you down."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." I assure him. "Because I'm never going to stop loving you."

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever. I had some trouble with my ideas for this chapter, but I managed it. Hope you all like it, and I hope you like Nessie's little pass time. I thought it would be something she would do. Please let me know what you think . **

**Thanks,  
**

**R&R  
**


	7. Thank You's

Thank You's

Jacob's POV

"I'm never going to stop loving you either Renesmee." I tell her hole heartedly.

"That's sweet Jake." She says with a smile, pecking me on the lips. "But we really should head back home,"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because my father might not want to kill you… but I'm pretty sure he's all for taking _this_" She makes a hand motion, indicating our new relationship-which makes me smile. "Slowly, and under his supervision."

"I know you're right, but seriously since when are you the reasonable one?"

"Um… since always." She smiles smugly, because we both know she's right.

"Fine. But do you think it's the best idea to hang around your house all day?"

"Definitely not, but I think we should make an appearance."

"If you say so… Your dad is going to give me the third degree."

"Well… mom said she'd shield our thoughts…"

"I hope so… I'm good at selective thinking, but I'm not that good." She laughs.

"Well I will give her a heads up."

"Good plan."

She takes off into the forest, with me right behind her-still in human form because we're only five minutes from the Cullen house.

My timing is spot on, and five minutes later we're at the Cullen's front door.

Nessie doesn't hesitate to burst through the front door like she owns the place because technically she does-at least, more than I do. But I still follow right behind her.

I'm assuming Bella is shielding our thoughts, because she was waiting at the front door when we arrived and she's watching us intently, focusing. I'll have to thank her later.

"I'm home!" Nessie calls louder than needed due to the house full of vampires with super human hearing.

"I see that." Emmet calls from the couch. "Care to join the betting pool?"

"Um… what's being bet on?" She asks taking her bags from me and moving toward the kitchen counter.

"Who's going to win the World Series."

"I'd rather not, I love baseball, but neither of the teams that are playing."

"Party pooper!" Emmet accuses with a smile, then he turns to me, "Jacob you in?"

"Absolutely not-unless pixie here wants to tell me who's going to win." I say looking at Alice.

"Nope, it's been determined that I am not allowed to aid in the betting, this time. Despite numerous attempts to get me to cave…" The tiny vampire is eyeing both Jasper and Emmet with a hint of accusation. "I keep telling them that I'm not giving in and for whatever reason they don't believe me."

Why someone wouldn't believe the future telling vamp is beyond me, so I turn to Emmet and Jasper, "Somehow I don't think she's giving in."

They both laugh. Well, it appears three of the Cullen's don't hate me. Carlisle probably doesn't hate me, and Esme won't either. That leaves Edward. Oh, and Rosalie, who probably thinks I'm 'corrupting' her 'innocent' Renesmee.

"What are you doing Renesmee?" Alice inquires moving to look at the supplies Nessie is organizing on the counter.

"Just organizing, I'm moving it all to my studio later."

"Oooo… that's pretty Nessie!" She says gazing into the distance, probably having a vision of the finished product.

"Thanks," Renesmee giggles probably at the idea of accepting a compliment on a project that was yet to be started. "I might have to keep this one…"

"You should. Although… It would sell for… hmmm… Ooo! $1,275!"

"Dang Nessie!" Jasper comments from the couch.

Nessie just beams at her family. Then she looks at Alice with curiosity. "Does that mean that you decided to sell my painting?"

"Only for a second… and now it's back to being on a wall… in this house! Right up there!" Alice points at an empty section of the wall above the stairs.

"Cool." Nessie smiles at her aunt widely and turns her attention back to her art supplies.

Just when Blondie decides to make an appearance. "Renesmee!" She comes racing down the stairs-a blur of motion.

"Hey, aunt Rose, what's new?"

"Nothing. How are you?"

"Fine. You just saw me this morning." Nessie is laughing lightly at her aunt's implication-as if I would hurt her.

"Yeah. Well a lot changes in a day." Then she turns to glare at me. _Crap._ "Dog."

"Nice to see you too Blondie."

She growls under her breath, until Bella comes into the house, through the back door.

"Rosalie!" Blondie's head snaps toward Bella. "Leave him alone."

I smile at Bella gratefully, and decide to bite my tongue, rather than say something like 'yeah leave me alone,' to Rosalie.

Rosalie huff's indignantly and she stalks off toward Emmet on the couch. It amazes me that such a _fun _person, like Emmet, can stand being around someone so _bitter. _They aren't joking when they say love works in mysterious ways.

"Hey Bells!" I say, greeting Bella, and thanking her for defending me all in one.

"Hey Jake." Well it's her normal greeting, so maybe I'm not going to be glared at all day. Bella looks at Nessie's art supplies and smiles. "New painting?" She always guesses correctly.

"Yep!" I can tell Nessie's excited about this new painting-whatever it is. I smile, because only Nessie gets this excited about making people guess. Even Alice only sees the final product, not whatever Nessie was painting to begin with, has had to guess a time or two.

"According to Alice this one's going to be worth some big bucks." I chime in, knowing Renesmee will never own up to that one because she's too self-depreciating.

"Of course it will be. They all are." Bella says with her loving motherly tone.

Renesmee blushes lightly at the commendation and ignores the comment. I smile at her modesty and turn my attention to the T.V. while she works on organizing her art supplies.

Not two minutes later Nessie has everything 'laid out' the way she wants it, and for whatever reason she decides to move it to her room _now_, instead of organizing it there first. Silly Nessie.

"Jacob?" She turns to me with a hopeful expression and I know she's going to ask for assistance. I'm glad she did-not that I wouldn't have helped anyways-because all spread out it's a lot of stuff to carry.

"Of course I will help you, silly girl." I say, picking up everything Nessie wasn't able to hold on her own.

"Did I even need to ask?" She's laughing lightly, because we both know the answer.

"What do you think?" Honestly, she should know the answer by now.

"Well maybe I should start thanking you in advance, rather than wasting my breath asking for help all the time."

"Whatever works," I say honestly, though I can only imagine people's reaction to the two of us if Nessie said "Thank you," to me before I had done anything for her.

Just then I see her reaching for the handle of the back door, and I immediately reach for it, stopping her.

"Hey!" She protests, "I can open a door on my own,"

"I know, but not with your hands full."

She just laughs and points at the assortment of things I'm holding. "Your hands are full too."

"Not the point."

She smacks my arm, as we walk toward the stream to head out to the cottage built for Edward and Bella. Once Nessie was old enough to walk on her own-and want to be independent-the Cullen's had used some of their fortune to construct a small stone bridge for those of us non-vampires who wished to cross the river.

It's been more convenient to say the least.

Within two minutes we're at the house, and Nessie is expertly balancing her things in one arm while digging for her key with the other. When she finally retrieves it she gives a triumphant smile.

She unlocks the door quickly and I follow her to her room, setting all the things down on her art desk. It's new-well at least semi-new, because I haven't seen it before.

"This is nice." I comment, surprised, but also happy that Nessie has a proper place to work on her art, and anything else really.

"Thanks, we got it when you were on patrol a few days ago. Doesn't it match just perfectly?"

"It does." I say with a smile.

"That's because I ordered it in the companies 'jet black' wood style so it'd match my furniture."

"It looks great." I say, and I'm not lying. It fits in with her room, because of the matching wood color, and it's contrast to the now light-green walls. It's good that the Cullen's are rich, because in seven years Nessie has redone her room three times.

She comes over to me and pulls me into a hug. "Thank you." She says, and then she kisses me, surprising-but very welcome. "For helping."

I laugh a little. "I'll always help you Nessie. _Especially _if you thank me like that."

That comment earns me a smile.

"Come on, let's go tell them we're leaving." Nessie says, with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Where are we going?" I question.

"I don't know. Wherever."

I shrug. "If you say so."

"I do say so. Let's go to…" She's quiet for a minute. "Marymere Falls!"

I chuckle at her excitement. It should take forty minutes to get there, but with Nessie's abnormally fast driving it will probably take half that.

"Good idea." I say, smiling at her, perfectly happy to go wherever she wants to.

* * *

**Hey! I'm sorry it's been a while, but I am back now. I think I have a pretty good idea of where I want to go with this story, so I think I will be updating more often. I know not much happened in this chapter, but it's a connector for the rest of the plot. So bear with me here! Thanks for your support and reviews. They mean the world to me. **

**Thanks,**

**R&R**


	8. No Phasing Zones

No Phasing Zones

Nessie's POV

I pull Jacob along behind me, with us heading toward the main house. When I reach the back door and pull it open I pick up on a conversation between Rosalie and Alice.

"Rosalie, there's no way you're going to be able to convince Emmet that he should bet on the team he's decided will lose."

"I bet _I_ can." Rosalie's voice sounds extremely devious.

"Wait… let me check…" Alice falls silent for a few moments. Then she laughs, "Looks like you're right Rose. You _can _sway his opinion."

"Told you." Rosalie turns when she hears Jake and I approach. "Hey, Nessie want to go shopping tomorrow? Alice said it was going to be raining all day in Seattle, so we can go there and hit all the shopping malls. Maybe we can even get your mom to go." Rosalie looks at Alice, who closes her eyes and returns from her 'future hunting' with a triumphant smile.

"I can get Bella to come!" Alice's voice is full of delight, and excitement, because my mother rarely goes shopping with the rest of us girls.

"Sure, I'll go with you guys." I decide, though Alice probably already saw my choice.

"I'm inviting Esme too. It's a girls day!"

"Sweet. Alright, Alice have you seen my mother? I need to tell her something."

"I think she left. You could talk to your dad." Alice turns to Rosalie. "Isn't Edward out with the guys?"

My eyes go wide at the thought of telling my father that Jacob and I are headed out to go to a waterfall. I shake my head no, an expression of horror on my face. Rosalie smiles but doesn't comment.

"You know what Nessie, why don't you have me pass on the message." This is futile, really, because my dad can hear their thoughts.

"Sure. Just uh… tell my parents Jake and I took my car for a drive. We're going to Marymere Falls. We'll be back before dinner." I smile, looking at Jacob pointedly, because he's the only one that would actually eat dinner in the Cullen house. Even Jake's pack members tend to head home for dinner each night.

"Sure, have fun." Rosalie smiles and Alice tosses me my keys.

"See you at 6:02pm." I giggle at Alice's silliness, and Jake chuckles.

For the first time since entering the main house he speaks. "Whatever Pixie. Now I might just make it a point to get here later."

"Ok…" She looks into the future for a moment, her eyes glazing over, and then she snaps back into the present. "I will see you at 6:18pm."

"Get a life," is Jacob's playful retort.

I smack his arm anyway, reprimanding him silently, but I cancel my warning by grabbing his hand and lacing our fingers together, heading out the back door-simply because I _do not _relish the thought of walking essentially under a spotlight in front of my father with Jacob right behind me.

I'm still trying to avoid his reaction, because I know my mother's influence will not be as effective when Jacob and I are in his sight.

My truck is perfect for me, in every way. Not only is the truck luxurious, and very elegant, but also it's great for the more rugged forest trails that I tend to take on, for fun. The truck drives like a dream and it jumps curbs like they're nothing (not that I'd ever do that, of course).

I jump into the drivers seat and start the truck with Jake climbing into the passenger side. As the truck rumbles quietly to life I see Jake shaking his head with a smile on his face. In the end I found out my dad isn't the only one who disapproved of my vehicle selection.

"What?" I say, backing out of our driveway.

"Nessie, your parents are probably two of the richest people in the world. You could have _any _car you wanted and you chose this beast." He gestures at the massive size of the truck.

"I will have you know that this truck cost almost $75,000. Hate to break it to you but that's a lot of money. And besides," I look at him, exaggerating the significance of my comment. "I like _beasts._ You of all people should be grateful for that. You're half wolf!"

He chuckles and mutters, "Point taken. But seriously? All the cars in the world, and you chose a Cadillac. It's so, _American._"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Isn't it? Maybe I should get you a bumper sticker that says 'Real Americans Buy American'."

I know he's joking, but I can't help but respond, "I wouldn't mind, really, but make sure it doesn't clash with the colors." Which makes me smile because the whole truck is black.

"So I have to find an all black bumper sticker? Heck, I might as well not even bother."

"I suppose you shouldn't," I give him an easy smirk.

"There goes my birthday present idea." We both laugh as I drive down the highway.

"Might want to slow down Ness, you're going like 90 mph."

"Yeah, yeah. What am I five? Besides you drive faster than this."

"Point taken." He says, for the second time during our car ride.

"You already said that."

"Point taken."

"Stop that."

"mmmm MMMMM mmmm" He makes a noise that sounds a lot like 'point taken' without moving his lips.

"Jaaaaa-coooob!" I whine.

"Neeeeeee-sssssssssiiiiiiiieeeeee," I smile at his imitation of my whine.

"That was a very bad imitation of me."

"I know." I smile at his admission. "It'd be hard for me to sound like an eighteen year old female."

"I'm only seven-technically speaking."

"I know. But you know what I meant."

"I do."

Just then Jacob's phone rings loudly, and he lifts it up to check the caller ID.

"It's your dad." He says, his voice confused and intrigued, but not scared. I'm terrified, but I guess if my dad were going to stop us he would have done so _before _we left the house.

Jacob looks at the phone a second longer then he answers the call quickly.

"Hello? Edward?" His voice is confused, but dad's response comes rapidly, and thanks to my half vampire senses I can hear his side of the conversation as well.

"Jacob, have Renesmee turn the car around. Now." My dad's voice is tense, frightened, and angry. I have a sinking suspicion that this call has nothing to do with the new relationship between Jacob and I.

Jake must agree with me, because as I turn the car around his question isn't why. It's, "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Alice had a vision. She saw the Volturi coming back to Washington. But this time there's more. I can't explain all of this over the phone. It's too complicated."

"Well, un-complicate it." Jacob's voice is deadly and he's shaking. I know he's fighting to stay in his human form. Every instinct in his body is telling him that he needs to protect me, his imprint, and his wolf form is used for protecting.

I reach over and take his hand, still managing to keep my eyes on the road. "Jake, calm down. We'll be home in ten minutes." Our speed is quickly climbing past one hundred.

Jacob lets loose a growl that resonates through the car. Apparently ten minutes isn't quick enough.

My dad is trying to explain as quickly as he can.

"She see's them coming back, but then it all goes black. Not like they've decided not to come, but like they're vacillating between a decision that makes them visible to us, and one that would make Alice unable to see them."

Jacob is still shaking uncontrollably, and I am _not _letting him explode into a giant wolf in this car. Not that I care so much about the car, but because there's no point to it. The Volturi isn't here now. There's no danger he can protect me from.

I use my vampire speed to take the cell phone from him easily.

"Dad, if you don't want Jacob phasing in this car I need to hang up." One glance at Jake and I know I'm right. "Now."

"Go Renesmee, but hurry."

_Why didn't I think of that? I think I'd rather drive really slowly so that Jacob will just jump out of the moving automobile! _Unfortunately, now is not the time for my sarcasm.

I hang up the phone and try to calm Jacob down. "Jacob, listen, everything is going to work out just fine. We'll figure this out." He's still shaking violently, time for a new tactic. "Jacob! Look at me." He meets my eyes for a few seconds, and his body relaxes slightly. "Look. At. Me. We're fine, ok? This isn't an immediate threat. We have time to prepare. We can have another 'vampire convention' if that's what it takes. This isn't a big deal. Besides, all they have are false convictions."

Unfortunately, as I speak I open a whole new door of possibilities. One of the reasons the Volturi backed down the first time was because their 'case', so to speak, proves to be false, and they ran out of charges to implicate us with. They had an entire show of witnesses whom they had to keep in their good graces, but Aro doesn't make the same mistake twice. He's a quick learner. This time there will be no witnesses on their side.

The Volturi will be free to wipe us out, and invent a story after the fact, with no vampire-other than the guard-the wiser. Icy horror creeps into my veins, but I keep my face positive. Despite everything we'll get through this.

"Jacob Black. Look me in the eye," I wait until he complies before I speak to him further. "Repeat what I'm telling you. This is going to work itself out. You don't need to panic."

"I'm not repeating that." He chokes out.

"Jacob," I sigh. My mind is reeling, looking for some kind of a loophole, so that I can get Jake to stop thinking of phasing. "Jacob," I demand in a false angry tone. "Explain to me right now how phasing is going to help this situation." It's a challenge, because my tone purposefully makes it sound like I don't think he can do it.

"I can talk to Leah, or Seth and tell them what's going on. We can tighten up the patrol perimeter, and they can alert Quil and Embry." It's working, and I only need him human for another six minutes of the drive, because now my speedometer reads 110mph.

"So, you're going to phase and tell Leah and Seth what, exactly? That the Volturi is coming? That you don't know when exactly? You don't know who, or how many either, so what are you going to tell them Jacob? You don't know _anything _yet. It's pointless to pass along information that might be wrong. And on top of all that don't you think if we were in danger right this minute my family would _running_ at full speed to meet us halfway? Obviously there's time to work this out. So chill."

"Renesmee-" He sounds like he's going to argue some more so I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Jacob! I am an eternal optimist. This is going to work out, and we'll be fine. I don't want you telling me anything different. No phasing right now either, there's no point."

"Yes there is. I need to-"

"Jacob. You have two jobs, am I right?" _Four more minutes._ He doesn't respond, but I know I'm right. "Come on, what are the two things you have to protect?"

"The tribe. And you."

"Now, this doesn't even concern the tribe. It didn't affect them the last time. This _only affects me._ If your job is to protect me you should be asking yourself about what I need most right now." He's shaking less and less. "What I need now is Jacob, my best friend who is _always_ there for me-my human Jacob who can talk to me, not my wolf Jacob who can kill all the vampires. There are no vampires to kill!" I am half-yelling at him, but he's calming down more and more by the second, _talk about reverse psychology_.

He's controlled the tremors in his body so that now only his hands are shaking, and one of them is still clasped tightly in mine.

"Now, we're two minutes away from home, and Alice is going to explain what's going on. I need you to promise me something. I _need you to _promise me this."

"Anything. I'll promise you anything Renesmee." He's speaking so genuinely that I want to cry.

"No phasing in the living room." This actually makes him laugh. Granted, it's a tight, humorless laugh, but it's still a laugh.

We drive in a charged silence for the rest of the ride until I pull into the garage. Jacob turns to jump out of the car as soon as it's parked, but I don't release his hand. He pauses and moves to face me again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Though that's a lie. "Just remember-you promised."

"I didn't say anything about the kitchen." He reminds me tersely before he jumps from the car.

"No phasing in the house period Jake! It's bad manners!" I know everyone in the house can hear, but I think it's funny, though it's a much-needed warning for Jacob.

I lock up my truck and lean against it for a few seconds, collecting my thoughts, before I follow Jacob inside.

* * *

**Hey! So, now you all see why I needed that last chapter. I had to get them into a car! Well, not really... but I thought it'd be more fun. Anyways, what do you think? Nessie brought up a good point about the Volturi, right? And Jacob can't phase in the house :). **

**I swear this chapter kind of wrote itself, my fingers just... helped a little. I had fun with this, and I am most certainly not stopping there-cliffhanger! Sorry, but I will be back really soon. In fact I am going to work on the next chapter RIGHT NOW (not kidding). Wish me luck, and let me know about your thoughts on this chapter. How do you think I'm doing on the characters? I am trying to make sure they aren't OOC but it's not easy. **

**Feedback is greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks,**

**R&R**


	9. Family Meeting

Family Meeting

Jacobs POV

_I swear if any of those filthy bloodsucking leeches even think about touching my Nessie I'm going to-_My violent thoughts are interrupted by a scene similar to the one I walked in on about seven years ago, with various members of the Cullen family frozen in emotional states ranging from horror (Esme) to eagerness to fight (Emmet) or even determination (Carlisle). Then there's me, or even Edward, who I assume is a mirror what I look like at the moment, because on his face all I see is a single-minded wish to kill whatever is threatening his family.

This emotional climate must be a personal hell for Jasper. I almost take the time to feel bad for him, but I think feeling waves of 'pity' rolling off me will just make this more of a headache for him.

Just then Nessie, my one of a kind Nessie, enters the house of statues, as if there's nothing wrong. She weaves through them easily, heading toward the kitchen-for who knows what, because she's not a huge fan of human food. I would think, if she were anyone else, that she was overlooking the danger out of stupidity, but this is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She's a lot of things, and stupid, most certainly, isn't one of them.

She's down playing her own concerns, and fears, for the greater good. She knows that this issue is central to her, and she's not going to go into lock down mode like the rest of the vampires. She truly is amazing.

I see Edward move his head in just the smallest of up and down motions, his eyes on me, confirming my suspicions. Whatever Nessie is up to is for the benefit of the rest of her family, not so much herself. She's just like her mother-completely selfless.

I can hear Nessie rummaging through the kitchen for a few moments, and I can't place what she's doing, though I don't think she's getting food that no one will eat.

Within the next second she strides confidently into the room, plops down on the couch, beside her unmoving mother and grandmother and throws a wad of money on the table. "Five hundred bucks says we make it out of this unscathed." She looks around at her vampire family for support.

Emmet is the first one to recover. "I'm with squirt over there. This'll be a piece of cake." _I highly doubt that Emmet._

Bella is the next one to lose her statue like position, but she only hugs her daughter tightly, not saying anything.

Alice pipes up next, "For the first time I can actually bet! I can't see how this'll go, so I'm with Renesmee." Nessie smiles at her aunt apologetically. We all know Alice hates it when she can't 'see'.

The only way you could look at Alice's 'blindness' as a good thing is from a betting standpoint. And that isn't of any help to us with the main problem.

Carlisle is quick to respond in the positive, "I don't see why this encounter will go any worse than the previous." _Am I the only one who sees the huge holes in that line of thought? _But I can tell by the look on Edwards face that the answer to my unspoken question is 'no'.

Esme chimes in as well, "Of course this will turn out fine."

Jasper adds a bit of hope as well, "We can round everyone up again, I suppose, and it will have the same effect." _No it won't! We don't have surprise on our side for one, and for another they know _everything_ Edward knew about every vampire and wolf on our side. And-curse his mind reading ability-he knows a lot. _Once again I can see that I have Edward's tacit agreement.

Rosalie hasn't said a word, but I'm leaving it up to Blondie to say what everyone else is thinking and, true to form, she does just that. "Are you all clinically insane? This is not even _close _to what we dealt with before, don't you get that?"

Edward controls his voice enough to say, "You all don't know Aro the way I do, but I know that if he's coming here there's a reason behind it. He wouldn't come here-knowing our abilities-if he didn't think he could win."

To my utter astonishment Renesmee is the next one to speak. "You're absolutely right. This is a problem of a whole other caliber. Not only do we not have the wolves, or mom's shield as a surprise this time around, but we also don't have the witness cushion." Half the vampires in the room aren't following her logic, but I certainly am.

"Come on guys," Nessie continues, "if you had to narrow it down, really narrow it down to the three reasons the Volturi left last time what would it be? One: the wolves, because they were the initial pause in the Volturi's advance. Two: mom's shield, because they've never fought a fair fight. But number three, probably the more important one for Aro: the Volturi had their witnesses.

"I mean, think about it. Let's say it had just been the guard. Would Aro have cared that he didn't have a 'cover story' about some kind of 'the unknown is unsafe' crap? No, he would have wiped us out, and fabricated his excuse after the fact. He had to keep up his public appearances last time, but there's no doubt in my mind that Aro's a fast learner and he's not about to make the same mistake twice.

"No one is saying this will be the _same _as last time. We're just saying that the _outcome _will be the same. This is going to end just fine. I believe that."

It's silent for a few beats, and then Edward decides to give Ness and I a little more information. "Alice you want to tell them the whole story?"

"Basically, when I first had the vision it was just the guard, like you said Nessie, and they were coming to the clearing again. Almost as if they wanted to _meet _us there. I'm not sure they're looking for a fight, but I'm not sure they're not looking for a fight either.

"Naturally, after everyone heard what I saw they had questions, so I went searching and all of the sudden the future-everyone's future went blank, as though we were all going to be impacted by this choice.

"I'm certain it's the Volturi because a second later the same blackness switched back to us with the Volturi in the clearing. I can't make heads or tails of it, and that blackness was too complete, to utterly whole to be 'indecision' which is what Victoria tried before, and I can tell Aro isn't hiding behind someone else's decisions he's too power hungry."

It's quite a tale, and again the house falls silent, leaving Nessie the task of breaking the growing silence. "Well, I think it's pretty straight forward myself." Everyone looks at her with wide eyes. "Really people?" She actually laughs.

"What is it Renesmee?" Her father is asking questions? Does that mean she's deliberately blocking her thoughts? I catch the minute nod of Edward's head out of my peripheral vision.

"Alright, let me draw this out for you guys. Dad, you said yourself, Aro is a collector." Edward nods. "And when he was here there were a few things he wanted, desperately. Anyone care to name them?" I smile a little, because the way she's asking these questions when she already, clearly, knows the answer makes her seem like an exasperated schoolteacher.

Alice pipes in, "Me. Edward. And Bella, after they found about the shield."

"Right. And that's why they came with the whole vampire population of Volterra, because Aro was out to collect some new member of the guard. His mission included witnesses, which essentially backfired on him, so he obviously won't do that again. But there's one thing you're forgetting. It's like my mother and her shield."

"You." I hear myself say in a strained voice.

"Thanks Jake," She throws me a sweet smile, and how she's acting like this is beyond me. "Yes, he's right. Aro met me and he wanted me. But not really me so much as-"

"One of your kind." Bella finishes her daughter's sentence, correctly, as usual.

"Exactly!" Renesmee is pleased that people are going along with her silly 'tutoring session'. "He wanted himself a hybrid. So, anyone figured out where I'm going with this?"

Bella's mouth falls open. "They're bringing a hybrid." For what seems like the hundredth time today the room is silent.

Renesmee lets the realization sink in for a few moments before she continues.

"That's not everything though. Don't you see? I don't think they're coming to fight us. I think they're coming to see how I _turned out._ I think that Aro was planning to bring his hybrid from the very beginning-that's the reason for the trip-but he _wanted _Alice to see him coming. He's not coming to fight us. He's coming to 'visit' in a way. He wants to see what the outcome was here, to see if it was as Nahuel said, or showed him it would be. He wants as many sources as possible."

Bella agrees with her daughter instantly, as do I. It makes sense. "You're right Nessie." Bella tells her, "That has to be it. Another hybrid Alice, that's why all of our futures went completely black, because whoever this hybrid is apparently will impact us all."

Alice seems to agree as well, "It explains the blackness, and the decision making, and remaking. I can see it, Renesmee's right. Aro collects rarity's he would have wanted his own hybrid much like a child wants a new toy."

"That's horrible," Esme breathes, "To have a child as a possession rather than a new life."

"It is," Alice agrees, " But it's not below something Aro would do."

"It doesn't seem like Aro would do something like this," Jasper alerts us all to that glaring fact. I can't see Aro doing something like this at all.

Edward chimes in now, "I agree with Jasper, that doesn't add up."

For the first time in a while Carlisle adds his wisdom to the conversation. "What if Aro isn't calling the shots? What if this hybrid is older than we think? What if he or she is asking questions?"

"There's a new angle…" Esme murmurs, almost to herself.

"What if it's a teenager, or a pre-teen? That would explain the 'identity' focus, they'd be trying to figure out who they were, and where they fit in." Rosalie actually has a point here. Score for Blondie.

"That's something I hadn't considered." Carlisle, being the science oriented man that he is appears to have another theory, one that's most likely equally as probable as Rosalie's.

I ask the question everyone's thinking, "What's your theory doc?"

"I was considering this child's gifts. Perhaps this hybrid has a gift, as does Nessie, something that affects it in the way it affected Jasper, Alice, and you, Edward."

"You mean that you think this hybrids talent may have created its aversion to our natural food source?" Edward appeared to be the only one who understood Carlisle's comment, probably because he read his mind.

"Exactly. Much like Alice had to watch her prey's future fade away before her eyes, and Jasper felt what his victims felt as they died, or Edward, how you read the thoughts of your kills as they died. Maybe this hybrid's talent makes him want to try being a 'vegetarian'."

* * *

**Hey! So... the plot thickens! Am I being slightly evil by leaving you with all the different possibilities of what could be going on? If I'm driving you crazy I'm sorry, but it must be done. It will keep you reading :). Thanks for reading and please leave me your feedback. **

**Thanks, **

**R&R**


	10. Assignments

Chapter 10

Assignments

Nessie's POV

"Oh. I hadn't thought of it like that! But that makes sense. Even more so because Aro does something like what you can dad, he can read the thoughts of the people he touches. It would stand to reason that his offspring would have some talent, right?"

"I'm not sure. There's not exactly a textbook for this sort of thing Renesmee." Dad sounds skeptical, typical behavior for him.

"But let's say that is the case, what do we do?" I am curious as to how Carlisle will address such a situation, because it's not a straightforward yes or no response. His choice would impact the life of someone, and possibly ourselves, forever.

"I can't say I know for sure," Carlisle begins cautiously. "However, I can safely say that I will not hesitate to welcome anyone who-in good faith-wishes to attempt our way of life. Unfortunately, at this point we have too little information and I can't say that this isn't some kind of a set up by the Volturi, as unlikely as that is. I would have to wait and see, and also rely on Edwards talent." He says, gesturing at my father.

"Then I suppose there isn't any reason for a fight." I smile broadly, because I'm feeling confident that us Cullen's will be safe for some time now.

"Perhaps." Carlisle seems hopeful, and he appears to agree with me, but unfortunately he doesn't fail to see the danger in the situation. "Regardless of the Volturi's intentions, I would feel better knowing we stood a chance. Alice, who do you see helping us?"

Alice searches the future for a few silent moments. "I see the Denali's, the Amazon's, Nahuel and Hulien, also the Irish Coven. I see Benjamin and Tia, but not Amun and Kebi, or Alistair." She finishes looking quite satisfied with her list. "Peter and Charlotte will come, but I cannot see if they will fight, if it comes to that. Also we can probably expect Vladimir and Stephan, they got wind of this last time. They will fight with us, though not for our shared morals-that's for sure." She says with a trilling laugh.

"So," Esme tends to look at the positive, and accentuates this by saying, "that would mean we'd have 28 witnesses?"

"Yes, and if I'm counting right, we'd have 26 dedicated fighters. With Garrett part of the Denali coven that brings their total to 5. Then you factor in the 3 Amazon coven women, who will most certainly fight in Renesmee's defense, or our defense-for Carlisle-if required.

"Benjamin and Tia will fight with us, and they have left Amun and Kebi for a brief time, so they'll never know-if we make it out alive. That's 2 more. And you can't forget Siobhan's coven, which includes 3 more fighters, as they are all fond of Nessie.

"There's also the Romanian's so we add another 2. And I am certain Nahuel and Hulien will fight in defense of not only Nessie but also the hybrid kind as a whole. And finally there's us, which means 9 more! And that's not even counting the horse sized wolves."

Jacob adds his commentary on the number of wolves. "There are still sixteen of us, and we're not all children anymore." There's a fierce determination on his face that I rarely see. "That brings up the total to 42. We've got to at least have a shot."

"I'd say we have more than 'a shot', the odds are quite good," Rosalie says confidently, "that our 42 will easily take out their 10 Volturi guard members. Especially if Bella can render all the guard's powers useless again."

"I can." My mother is confident about her ability with her shield. "When it gets to hand to hand combat I will need to really focus on each person's… 'light', I suppose is the best way to word it, so that I know I'm shielding the right person. I won't be able to actually fight at all, though I'm of no real use with that."

"Of course, we can have Zafrina keep you safe, just as last time." My father is quick to promise my mother safety.

"Before we get into anything too technical, we actually need to get these people here." I interrupt everyone's planning with my practical solution. "Who's getting who?"

"Alice?" Carlisle turns to my aunt for her knowledge.

"Jasper and I will find Nahuel and Hulien, it's hardest because they move so often, and I can use the same method as last time."

Emmet interrupts his sister, "Someone should just give these vampires cell phones. It'd save us a lot of trouble every few decades." I can't help but agree with them.

"Rosalie and Emmet you have to get Benjamin and Tia, as well as Peter and Charlotte. Carlisle and Esme you must get the Amazons. Edward and Bella you two have to go find the Irish coven." She doesn't pause, but I get the feeling the choice to send my parents after the Irish coven isn't a random selection. "Jake and Nessie you two are staying here to welcome the guests as they arrive. The Denali's will be here tomorrow, as long as you call them Carlisle."

"How long do we have Alice?"

"Two weeks."

"Now, hold up for one minute," Jacob's voice is loud, and incredulous. "What exactly are we going to tell these vampires? That the Volturi is paying us a visit with their homemade hybrid and we have no idea whet we're getting ourselves into."

"We'll know more later." Alice promises not seeming concerned about our lack of information at the moment. "I am going to book flights, and get cash out of bank accounts. It will take precisely 17 minutes and 46 seconds for me to finish. I need you all to pack, and be ready to go. You'll be flying out as soon as humanly possible."

No one doubts Alice and the vampires in the room quickly disperse.

A few minutes later everyone has returned with small bags, most likely only clothing, multiple passports, and IDs in them. My whole family wears expressions of determination and fear. I'm not particularly scared, despite everyone else's concern, because somehow I just _know _that Aro doesn't have a strong enough charge to press on us. And, if he doesn't have a cover story I doubt he'll risk taking on an opposing force _outnumbered._

Guard or no guard, the Volturi isn't stupid and something tells me they don't start fights they can't win.

While the rest of the family fluttered about packing things I thought about all the details we had on the situation at the moment. I am nearly certain that Aro was warning Alice of his impending appearance, and the appearance of his hybrid. I can only think of a few logical reasons as to why he'd do that, especially if having the hybrid vampire made him invisible to Alice.

He could have caught us by surprise, but he didn't. Which makes absolutely no sense, in terms of strategy. He's giving us time to assemble; he's giving us the chance to strengthen our forces.

And, when I boil it down that's what's bothering me. The simple fact that Aro would have only warned Alice if one of these things applied: 1) he was absolutely he could win or 2) he needs something from us.

And the scary part of this is that I'm not sure which I'd prefer. Because somehow I knew that if Aro needed our help, it would be almost as bad-if not worse than-the Volturi just wiping us out on the spot.

Just the thought makes a shiver run up my spine-icy, slow moving liquid seems to move in my veins as opposed to blood. I can no longer ignore the sinking feeling I have about this when my stomach twists nervously, and a second shudder runs through my body.

Suddenly, I'm terrified.

* * *

**Hey guys! I have been dying to update, so here it is. Hope you love it :) and I hope you leave me a reivew on what you think is good, bad, or ugly (hehehe), or what you think should happen next. Though my brain holds the main plot I could still appreciate your ideas. Feel free to supply them for me. **

**Thanks,**

**R&R**


	11. Secret Plans

Chapter 11

Secret Plans

Jacob's POV

As majority of the Cullen's complete their departure preparations I noticed Nessie beside me, her face creased in thought-but no sign of worry or fear. That perplexed me, because the Volturi are coming either to destroy or 'acquire' her and that _should_ scare anyone, but it seems that, if Renesmee Carlie Cullen received one trait from her mother, it was irrational bravery.

Then, her face rapidly contorted to a look of horror at some unknown revolution that she'd just considered. I know that her mind is extremely unique, so I'm guessing whatever

I step forward, eager to ask her what she's discovered that has suddenly made her so terrified when, simultaneously Nessie's small figure shudders with fear, and Emmet steps forward to give Nessie a hug, before taking off with Blondie on a hunt for the Charlotte and Benjamin and Tia.

Emmet scoops up Nessie and says, "See you later tiny girl,"

"Hey!" Nessie is quick to protest the nickname. "I am not that much shorter than you."

That's a lie; Nessie is at least six inches shorter than Emmet, and he just laughs.

Then Rosalie steps forward and gives Nessie in a huge hug. "See you later Nessie."

"You too aunt Rose."

Emmet and Rosalie also say their goodbyes to the rest of their family members-Emmet says goodbye to me too, but Rosalie just glares at me. I don't even get a "bye dog," from her. However, her sometimes-husband is easy to get along with, so I'm able to return his goodbye easily. As soon as they've said goodbye they depart quickly in a hurry to make their flight.

Then Carlisle and Esme prepare to leave, most likely because their plane leaves last, and Alice is still packing-because she was the one who had to book plane tickets for everyone else.

They hug Nessie as well, and both of them say goodbye to me as well. It's hard to dislike Esme and Carlisle has been nothing but kind to us wolves from the beginning so it's not hard to smile and tell them goodbye either.

The house is mostly empty at this point except for Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper-and of course Nessie and I, but for the Cullen house it's empty enough.

Alice comes bouncing down the stairs with a determined expression, and she's staring straight at Bella. "I know what you're planning."

"Go figure Pixie." I interrupt. "Care to tell those of us who don't?" I look toward Edward and Bella for answers.

Alice acts as though I haven't spoken. "It will work, but keep your distance." Then she pauses, her eyes going glassy as she looks for their future. "And stay for a while. It would appear that the Irish coven will be found quite quickly."

"Alice," Bella begins in a pleading tone, only to be cut off by Alice who, surprise, surprise knows what Bella was planning to say.

"I won't. It's easier if they don't know." And with that, the tiny pixie-like vampire bounces over, throwing me a "Bye Jacob" and giving Nessie a hug before darting out the door with Jasper following behind after he hugs Nessie. And surprisingly enough he tells me goodbye too-it would appear that I've been accepted by the family of vampires. I can't decide if that's good or bad.

As soon as they're out the door I turn to Bella, know she'll be easier to guilt trip.

"You seriously think you can keep _that_ away from us now?" I ask incredulously, because Nessie and I have both witnessed Alice's conversation with them.

"No. We never did." Bella corrects me. "There's more than one reason we're going to Europe."

"After the Irish coven?" Nessie asks, clarifying the situation. "I knew that was intentional but I couldn't figure out what business you'd have in Euro-Oh!" She says a smile breaking out on her face.

"What'd I miss?" I ask feeling, not for the first time, like the dumbest person in the room. I probably am. Then I see Edward's mouth turn up into the smallest of smiles and I know I'm right. _Not my fault I'm surrounded by immortals with brains too big for their heads. _I direct my thoughts at Edward and he smiles a little more.

Nessie takes pity on me, "They're going to _Europe_." My expression must say it all. "Italy is in Europe Jacob."

"They're going to spy on the Volturi." It's not a statement or a question. The words that come out of my mouth have no intonation or feeling-they are emotionless. Then, as my mind recovers I look at Edward and Bella. "You honestly think this is a good idea?"

"This is the best idea!" It's not Bella or Edward who answers my question.

I look at Edward, not bothering to voice my question aloud. _Why do I think you're hiding something bloodsucker? _I'm not so sure I want the answer.

"Alice knows it will work." _That's your argument? You _have _to see the flaws in that thinking. Her visions are dependent on the decisions of other people! _I see Edward look up, and then look back at Renesmee-a nod. He's agreeing with me, and that's not good.

Bella and Nessie can't hear our silent conversation and I don't feel like saying it all again. Nessie pipes in, "It has to work. They won't even see them there! Mom's shield will protect them from the tracker too-so even if they're found they won't be hunted down. They can do this Jake."

_Whatever. _I'm still silently conversing with Edward. _For the record I think this is a bad idea. _

Edward smiles. "That's been noted Jacob."

_I won't hesitate to say I told you so, but you better keep Bella safe. I still need an ally around here. _Then I think of Nessie and amend the statement. _Well, an ally with influence._ Because really, no one listens to Nessie; she's just a child compared to them, even if she is as mature as the rest of us.

Edward looks at me, with a serious look that says everything he's trying to convey. _Yeah, yeah, I get it. You'd 'never put Bella in harms way,' message received. _

"Jacob," Bella looks at me, silently willing me to believe that this will work out fine. "We just have to stay long enough to know what they're planning, then we'll go. It's fine Jacob. If it wasn't I'd be leaving Edward here. You know that."

I know Bella, and I know, for sure, that she's not joking. If this weren't completely safe, by Bella standards, she wouldn't tell Edward where she was going. She'd use her mind shield to keep it from him and she'd run off to confront the Volturi on her own.

From the sound of Edward's low growl I know I'm right. In this way Bella is predictable.

Nessie speaks, breaking the silence, "You guys should go. You don't want to miss your plane. It leaves at four."

They agree with her and they each give Nessie hugs and tell me bye, and I get strict instructions from Bella, "Keep her safe." As if I'd do anything less.

"Bye guys!" Nessie calls from the front porch as they speed off in Bella's car, knowing that they can still hear her over the noise in the car.

As soon as the car is out of sight Nessie visibly relaxes, and she leans back, against my chest. I look down at her, wondering why she looks so tired all of the sudden. "What?"

"What?" She's not really talking to me, but suddenly she comes back to reality. "What? Oh, sorry Jacob I was just… and yeah, I'm fine." She spins around and heads back into the house with me following her, but I catch her wrist and turn her to face me.

"Nessie, seriously, what's wrong?"

"You should… don't you have to go talk to the packs, isn't this important?"

"Yes. And yes. But you're more important." She smiles a little at that, and wraps her arms around me. "Really, Ness, what are you so worried about? Just a second ago you seemed fine.

"No, I know and I am. Really I'm fine. It's just that I trust my parents and everything but I don't want them to take on too much in Italy, you know?" I know she's not telling me something. "Mom gets very irrational when it comes to family. I mean, she was going to _die _for me. It's illogical, so I don't want them doing anything stupid."

"You're not telling me the whole truth. But I'm going to overlook that for the time being, because you probably have a good reason to not tell me about whatever it is. Just… don't worry ok? I know your dad, and your mom really well, and I've known them longer than you. And if I know one thing for sure it's that they love you too much to leave you without parents, ok? They'll be fine."

She takes a deep breath and smiles. "I know." Then she goes into the kitchen and pulls out some food heating it up in the microwave, and judging by the fact that she doesn't look like she's about to eat anything, it's for me.

"You didn't even ask," I comment with a smile.

"I don't have to. You're always hungry," She's sitting beside me at the counter with her head on my shoulder watching the food spin around in the microwave.

"You need to talk to the pack, but wait until after you eat ok?"

"Pack_s_, plural. But fine, I guess it can wait."

"Of course it can, what difference will ten minutes make?"

I don't say what I'm thinking, that it only takes a second for an irrevocable change to occur. Not with her in this good mood.

"None." I say instead. "We have to tighten the perimeter too, and up the patrols." I sigh, thinking of the reprieve I had just issued. It was too brief for my liking.

Nessie picks up on my disappointment as quickly as I noticed her mood change just a few moments before. "Jacob? What's bothering you?" Her voice is so caring that I can't help but tell her the truth.

"Nothing big. I just told Leah and the rest of them that they could start slowing down the patrols. Not so much anymore. I just feel bad because they're working all the time and I can't help but feel like I'm not doing enou-" I don't get to finish my sentence because Nessie has effectively cut off my ability to speak. With her lips.

Suddenly, I can't manage coherent thought either. Go figure. When she pulls away from our kiss we're both breathless and her fingers are knotted in my hair. "Jacob Black," She says, slowing down her breathing to get the words out. "You are a _great _leader. Don't doubt yourself."

I smile at her, "Thanks Ness."

"It's what I'm here for." She says, moving away from me, much to my displeasure, only to return with a plate of food.

She sets it down in front of me and says, "Eat. You have things to do." She sounds like a mother, and I almost laugh, but I listen to her anyways.

* * *

**Hey! I am sooo excited to keep this story going for you guys and I hope you keep reading. Let me know what you think of the chapter, and please, please review. I will be updating as soon as possible, but it is exam time so cut me some slack :). Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**R&R **


	12. Telling the Wolves

Chapter 12

Telling the Wolves

Jacob's POV

As soon as I've finished the food Nessie provided I tell her I have to go.

"I know you do. Like I said, you have things to do." I smile at her.

"You'll be fine without me for a while, right?" This earns me a fake icy glare.

"I'm not two years old Jacob," I start to say 'yeah, but you're only seven,' when he cuts me off. "Ah ah ah! No. You're soo not playing the 'you're only seven' card. We both know I can handle staying home alone."

"I do know that. And, that's not what I meant. What I _meant _was will you be ok without me here while all of this going on?" Again I'm met with the glare.

"I will be _fine._ I'm going to work on my painting, and you are going to go talk to Leah and let everyone know what's going on."

"Yup. I will be back by 4:30." I stand up and Nessie does too, but she stops me.

"Don't worry too much ok? I'll be fine." I nod, looking her in the eye. She gives me a peck on the lips. "I love you." She says softly, with a shy smile.

I should have been shocked, but all her words make me do is smile. We've only been 'together' for less than a day but I know that my response is 100% true, "I love you too Ness."

"Good." She smiles at me, obviously happy with my response. "Now," she turns me toward the door, "Go, and be back soon."

She gives me a good natured push toward the door and I just have time to call over my shoulder before I leave, "Bye Ness!"

When I make it outside I run to the trees and ditch my clothes. It takes all of two seconds for me to phase into my wolf form, and I call out in my head.

_Guys? You there? _I am met by two voices in my head.

_Yeah. Yo Jake. What's up?_ That's Embry.

_I'm here too Jake. _And that's Seth.

_Guys we have a problem._ _We need Leah and Quil. Now. This is big. Really big. The Volturi is coming back. _

_Yup. Got it, getting Leah, be back in two minutes. _

Embry's response comes next. _I think I can get Quil, give me two minutes._

They're both gone, their voices out of my head, and I start to run a patrol line, until I hear Leah and Seth's thoughts return.

_Jacob, what's going on?_ Leah's thoughts aren't bitter, but they're straight to the point.

_The Volturi are coming back. We don't know why-yet._

_What do you mean yet?! _Leah is shouting her thoughts at me, and I'm beginning to feel some sympathy for Edward. _What do you know?!_

_ Nothing, well, not a lot. We know that they're coming. They warned us, for whatever reason, and we think they're bringing a hybrid with them. _

_ Great. Just what we need more complications. _

_ Yeah well, that's not everything. We think it, he or she, may be coming because it's particular… talent has caused an 'aversion' to it's 'natural food source'. _

_ You think it's staying!? _She's still screaming her thoughts at me, and I can tell I'll have a headache later.

_You know Carlisle. If it wants to stay, and it's not going to drink humans he'll let it. Besides, maybe they'll send it off with the Denali's I think there's more than enough Cullens._

_ Why do you sound so ok with this? We don't _know anything _and you're prancing around like nothing is wrong._

_ Well, lets see, for one we _will _know something soon enough. _

Now Seth chimes in, _Pause for a second please, where did they go?_

I know who Seth's referring to. _They're off collecting all the vampires who'll fight. _

_ So we've got this figured out then? _He sounds skeptical, rightfully so.

_Not exactly. Think about it, they've had seven years to practice they're fighting skills so that they could still stand a chance without their special powers, and we don't know exactly when they'll show up. They could change their mind and decide to come sooner or later, and because of that other hybrid we won't have a clue. _

Now Embry and Quil are back. _Jake,_ Quil's thoughts are worried. _What's going on?_

I direct my command at Leah. _Fill them in, will you?_

_I got this. _She assures me, embracing, not for the first time, her role as my second.

She takes about a minute to relay all the information I've given her to Quil and Embry. They both take it all in quietly with questions and concerns that they hold until the end of her spiel.

_Wow. _Embry doesn't have much to say for a few seconds.

_Yeah. That pretty much sums it up. _I agree with him, and Leah decides to start firing questions at me.

_So what does this mean for the packs? I know we're fighting with the Cullens, but patrols? And you need to warn Sam, they'll fight too._

_ I know they will, and that's next on my rapidly growing 'to-do' list. As for patrols we're gonna need at _least _two people running the boundary and making rounds around the Cullens property. I don't want _anyone _running patrol by them selves. _I rarely give orders, and they could chose to ignore this one, but something in my command must tell them it's not to be ignored-even if it wasn't an injunction. _Is that clear?_

_ Yeah. _Leah.

_ Yup. _Quil.

_ Got it. _Seth.

_ Sure thing. _Embry.

_Good. If you come across something report is back to the house, and _fall back. _Do not engage the Volturi gaurd alone, under any circumstances. Other than that, we have information pending. Edward and Bella went to Italy._

This shocks the pack into silence-briefly.

Leah recovers first, _They did what? Don't they see how stupid that is?_

I sigh, facing my pack. _We talked about it, briefly. _I'm replaying the conversation back to them as close to verbatim as I can. When I'm finished they all know that we're on 'Nessie patrol' for the time being, at least until tomorrow.

_The Denali's will arrive in the morning. Carlisle called them and they'll come. That means if you catch a vampire scent tomorrow morning see if it's them. Nessie should be waiting for them. I don't know if they're coming on foot, or in a car-no one tells me anything-so just watch. _

_ Got it. _Leah is already thinking through the schedule for patrol for the next two weeks. She has a disproportionate amount of time, compared to the others, where she's working, but I don't comment. She's good about this sort of thing, making sure she doesn't over work anyone, even if that means she works extra herself.

_Alright, Quil, and Seth you two are running patrol tonight, from six to one. Then I'll take over with Embry. You guys rest and we'll run till nine. We'll switch off when the other vamps show up, and Jake you're staying with Nessie tonight, and at least part of tomorrow. You need to be there to talk to those other vampires and fill them in. Since we don't know when the other Cullens will be back. _

_ Alright, guys listen to Leah, _A sentence I never thought would come out of my mouth, _I have to go talk to Sam. _

With that, I take off into the forest running for La Push.

I make it there in some short time, and although Leah and my pack's voices are still in my head I tune them out. When I make it to the edge of the wood's near Emily's house I stop.

I phase back and pull on a pair of shorts that I keep stashed near Sam's for situations like this. I head toward the door and knock, waiting for someone to answer. I'm surprised when four year old Hadley opens the door.

"Hey Had! Is your Mom or Dad here?" I keep the smile on my face so I don't scare the little girl and she smiles at me.

"Hi Jake!" She looks over her shoulder and yells, "Moooooommmmmyyyy! Jacobs here to see you!"

She grins at me, "You can come in."

"Thanks Hadley." I go into the house and lean up against the wall.

I hear Emily yell from the back room, "Ok, hang on just a minute Jacob!"

Hadley goes back to the living room where she has a wide spread of toys including a dollhouse and a million other pieces.

"That's an elaborate set up there Hadley."

"I know." She says, not looking up at me, but continuing to re-arrange the furniture in one of the dollhouse rooms.

I chuckle at her matter-of-fact tone. Abruptly she turns to me and says, "What's wrong Jake?"

"Nothing Hadley. Just need to talk to your daddy." She narrows her brown eyes at me and scrutinizes my expression.

"Lying isn't nice Jacob," I have to bite back a laugh. "But, if you must know my daddy is not here."

"You're right Hadley lying is wrong. I'm not lying to you. Nothing is wrong, I just need to talk to you're dad. Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so…" But her skeptical tone makes it clear that she doesn't believe me. She's a very perceptive four year old, and when Emily comes into the room I'm glad that I won't be badgered by Hadley anymore. I love her to death, but she's doesn't know the wolves secret, so she can't know anything.

"Hello Jacob," Emily calls quietly from the kitchen. "You can come on in."

"Thanks Em. Where's Sam? Hadley said he's not here?"

"No he's not. I think he went to work." Her pointed look tells me that she doesn't mean he went to his part time job at a bait shop on first beach. 'Work' is their cover up for 'wolf-duties' until Hadley is old enough to be able to keep the secret.

"Alright. Any idea where he may be _working _today?"

"No. But, Jacob, what's going on?"

She can tell something's up. I lower my voice so that Hadley couldn't possibly hear it. "The Volturi are coming back. I need to warn Sam, because there's going to be a lot more vampires around here for a while."

She nods, and looks at me with a sorry expression. "I would help you look for him but I just put Daniel down for a nap."

"That's ok Emily. When he gets back just have him call me on my cell. There's really nothing he could do now anyways. We just don't know enough." I wouldn't want to pull her away from her kids to have her running around looking for a wolf.

"Alright. Bye Jacob."

I head toward the front door, pausing to say goodbye to Hadley, which gets me a, "Goodbye Jacob the Liar." I chuckle; she's quite the kid.

I run back toward the forest, stash my shorts again, phase, and head towards the Cullens house. I make it there in fifteen minutes thanks to my sprint, and I check in with Quil and Seth who are running patrol.

_Everything alright guys? _

_Yeah Jake, looks good. I mean, if the decision was just made today, I don't even think there's a way they could get here this fast. _

_ That's true. Good point Quil. You need anything?_

_ I think we're ok. Seth?_

_ Nah. We're good Jake. Go hang out with Nessie. _

_ Don't have to tell me twice. _I think, as I phase back earning me a wolf laugh from each of them. I grab the clothes I ditched earlier and pull them on, heading for Bella, and Edward's cottage. I suppose it's Nessie's cottage too. She must hear me coming because I don't even make it to the front door when I hear "Come on in Jake," with my super sensitive wolf hearing.

Guess that relieves me from knocking on the door.

"Ness?" I say, scanning the small living room, though it's clear Nessie isn't there.

"Back here Jake." I can tell she's in her room, and I head down the hall ducking under a low support.

I knock lightly on her door and I hear Nessie giggle lightly, "Yes you can come in Jake. That's why I said, 'back here'."

"What's up?" I ask her, though it would appear she's looking for something.

"I am flipping through these sketches trying to decide which one I actually want to draft." She doesn't even pause; her voice is even and cool as she continues flipping through sketches in index card size paper.

"How many do you have there?"

"Thirty six. I made them while you were gone."

I have to fight to keep the shock off my face, and even though she's not looking at me a knowing smile plays at the corners of her mouth. "That's a lot of sketches."

"I know. I just can't decide which one I want to use. I could ask you what you think but I'm not telling you what it is so you can't really tell me which one looks best."

"You have weird, but correct logic Nessie."

This makes her smile, "Thanks." And the odd thing is she's being sincere. She scrutinizes her sketches for a few more seconds until a triumphant smile crosses her face and she holds one up above her head.

"Got it!" She says happily before whirling around in her swivel office chair and facing me. She looks at me curiously, "You know you can sit down right?"

I actually hadn't realized I was standing until she pointed it out.

"Sit down, you look tired."

"Do I?" I _guess _I'm tired.

She stands up and grabs my wrist pulling my down onto her bed. I flop down on the bed following her instructions and she returns to her swivel chair.

"So, how did it go with Sam?"

"He wasn't home, and really there wasn't anything I could tell him, so I told Emily to have him call me when he got the chance."

"Oh. Speaking of Emily, I've been meaning to go see her and the kids. How are they?"

"Emily had just put Danny down for a nap when I got there, but Hadley is somethin' else."

"I know!" Nessie giggles, "She's so _smart_. It's hard for me to believe she's only four."

"Yeah I know. She figured out I was lying to her when I said nothing was wrong so when I left she said, 'bye Jacob the liar!'"

Nessie laughs. "Yup! That's her all right."

"She's funny."

"She's just plain adorable. So is Danny." Then she gets distracted by something on her desk and she turns around.

A comfortable silence falls over us and it lasts for a few minutes, I look at the clock and see that it's about six. _No kidding, that's why Quil and Seth were on patrol. _

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but when I open my eyes it's dark outside Nessie's window. Nessie's still at her desk, and there's a content smile on her face.

"Hey sleepyhead." She uses a soft tone, as if she's not sure that I'm completely awake.

"Hey," My voice is thick with sleep, and I'm actually pretty comfortable, no wonder I fell asleep.

"I told you I thought you looked tired," She says, still not turning away from her work.

"I guess you were right. What time is it?" I say, sitting up.

She glances at her clock sideways, "About nine thirty."

"You let me sleep that whole time? Ness, you should have woken me up."

Now she turns her chair to face me. "Jacob, you need your sleep. We both know you're going to be running patrols a lot more now, and I'm not about to deny you sleep when you finally get a free minute. Besides, you're cute when you sleep." I smile, but she continues. "And I got some more work done on my new painting."

She holds up a canvas full of pencil marks, that I'm sure is really a picture of some kind, but I can't tell what it is.

"It looks great?" I say, though it comes out as more of a question.

Nessie just laughs, "Thanks Jake." Then she set down the canvas and her pencil and stands up. "Are you hungry?"

"Really? You have to ask?"

"Ok, well lets go get some food. Surprisingly I'm hungry too."

* * *

**Hey! How was that? What did you think of that chapter? It was fun to write and Jake and Nessie had a big moment thrown in there too. :) Hope you like it. Please let me know what you thought because I love your reviews. **

**Thanks, **

**R&R**


	13. Hypocrites

Chapter 12

Hypocrites

Nessie's POV

I grab Jacob's hand and tow him behind me toward the small kitchen in the cottage. He follows me easily and settles down into a chair by the counter. I poke around the kitchen until I find some food, which is only kept around the house for the wolves, and an occasional snack for myself.

I set the food down on the counter beside Jake, and sit next to him.

We eat in a comfortable silence, but I can tell Jacob is still tired. He looks tired, but he also keeps yawning, and I feel bad for him. Tomorrow he'll have to get up early too because the Denali's will be here in the morning.

"Nessie what are we going to tell them?" I assume he's asking about Carmen, Elezar, Tanya, Kate, and Garret.

"What we know." I say, matter of fact.

He's finished eating and I grab the dishes and take them over to the sink.

"I just feel like we're so in the dark you know?"

I sigh, desperately wanting to change the subject, because really, if I _am _going to die in two weeks I want to have some fun! As I rinse out the last plate I take the sink faucet, which extends from the sink thanks to a flexible hose for 'a greater cleaning experience,' and I spray Jacob with it.

His expression is priceless. For about three seconds he just stays frozen with a shocked expression on his face, then he gets a devious smile, and I start to laugh.

"Nessie… what was that for?" His tone is playful, and he's making his way over to the sink by me.

I'm laughing extremely hard now, because his hair is dripping and he's failing to keep a furious expression on his face.

"You were being to serious," I explain when I catch my breath.

"Oh really? Well you know what? I think I'm done with serious for a while."

"Good." I say with a triumphant smile.

He smile back at me, but it's a sneaky smile, and I know what he's planning a second later. Unfortunately I'm powerless to stop it as he grabs the sink attachment out of my hands and turns on the water.

He wraps his arm around my waist, locking my body to his and, despite my struggles, he holds me under the stream of running water for a full thirty seconds.

When he finally shuts it off I'm soaked, he's soaked, and the floor's soaked too.

On the bright side, he's smiling and laughing with me. Definitely worth it.

"Payback," He says by way of explanation.

I just shrug. My clothes are dripping and he's still holding me to his waist, his arms tight around me, refusing to let me move away. Not that I would anyway.

"That was fun." I can't help but smile.

"That's true, however now you have to clean this up." He's gesturing at the huge water puddle on the floor.

"_I _have to clean it up?" I ask, in mock outrage.

"Yes _you _have to clean it up! You started it!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I did not!"

"Shall we check the secret camera your father had installed?"

I laugh, but I was a little surprised when he left me alone here in the house with Jacob for a night, so honestly hidden cameras wouldn't shock me.

"I guess I'll take your word for it." I smile, while glancing at the clock.

"It'll probably take me a while to clean this up. Do you need to check with the pack? Who's on patrol right now?"

"Should still be Quil and Seth, but I should probably go check in, and find some dry clothes.

"Yeah. You're welcome to a shower here if you want." It's the thought that counts right?

"Nessie you don't have a shower in here."

"Oh well, I was offering on principal. Besides you can shower in the main house. That's what I have to do."

"I know. Maybe later. I'll be back in a little while ok?"

"Sure, sure." He smiles at me, and makes no move toward the door. "What?" I ask, feeling self conscious under his eyes.

"That's _my _saying. I like it better when you say it though." He says giving me a quick peck on the lips and heading for the door.

I smile, but quickly turn my attention to the floor.

Though we don't have a shower in the cottage we do have a bathroom, so there are towels. I head to grab some and begin wiping up the huge water mess Jake and I managed to make.

It takes a while for me to wipe up the water mess, but I finally finish my task and stand up. The floor looks good and I take the towels toward a hamper, where they'll be washed-at some point.

Then I head to my room to change into some dry clothes. While I'm picking apart my closet for something comfortable to wear I give up and decide that since it's ten o'clock I will just put on some pajamas.

I grab an oversized t-shirt and some sweat pants and head to the bathroom. I discard my sopping wet clothes into the corner of the bathroom, and pull on my dry clothes.

My hair, however, is another story. It's wet and tangled, thanks to my struggling, and I have to yank a brush through it at least thirty times before it improves just the littlest bit. By the time I do get my hair brushed out it's not dripping, and after I wring it out with a towel one last time it's good to go.

Once I'm ready for bed I go into my room and curl up on my bed with a collection of Jane Austen works that my mom loves. I start off with _Sense and Sensibility, _but I only get a few pages in…

I wake up when I feel Jacob trying to cover me up. He must have turned out the lights, because it's now completely dark in the house and I know I didn't do any of that.

"Jacob?" My voice is a sleepy mumble.

"It's ok Ness go back to sleep." He's tucking me under the covers and I smile, though he can't see it.

"I'm not tired," I mumble-again.

He chuckles silently, "Sure you aren't Nessie." He's still whispering but I can tell he's smiling.

"Ok. I am."

"I know you are. Good night." He kisses my forehead and turns to leave.

I frown. "Stay." He freezes, motionlessly standing in my room. "Please."

"Nessie I can't go back to sleep, I'll be here in the morning."

I know he's thinking of sleeping on the couch but tonight I _need _him here with me.

"Please Jacob? For me?"

He sighs, because he can't deny me what I want. And I don't just want him to stay; I need him to.

"Nessie, you're father will kill me-clause or no clause."

I smile, because if he's contemplating consequences then I know I've won.

"No he won't. Besides, he'll be able to see that it was _my _idea. And we're not doing anything wrong."

He's still standing by the door.

"Jacob…" I sound like a whiny two year old, but when I stretch my hand out for him he takes it. "I'm too tired to get up. Just… please stay. I need you close tonight. Besides my parents can't get mad at you." I say with a smug smile-silently thanking Alice for the gossip that she probably knew I'd need.

"Why's that?" He asks skeptically, but still holding my hand.

"Because they did it first. I'll blame them. Dad-according to Alice-used to defy Charlie every night to sneak in mom's window. At least they know you're here. If they say anything they're major hypocrites." I say, pulling him a little closer. "Please? Come willingly, I really don't want to get up."

"Fine," He says with a sigh. "But I'm blaming you if we get in trouble."

"I've got it covered." I assure him with a smile, as he lays down beside me on the bed.

"Are you happy now?" He sounds irritated, but I know he's faking.

"Very much so. Aren't you? You don't have to sleep on that awful couch."

He chuckles silently. I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer. For the time being this is perfect.

I give him a slow, soft kiss, and when I pull back I whisper, "Good night Jacob."

And when he says "Good night Renesmee." I know how I want to spend the rest of my life.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you all thought that was as cute as I did. :) Water fight! But anyways, this was mostly fluff, but I love fluff and I hated the idea of leaving a gap, so I filled it. Let me know what you think! And oh, we'll have to see what the parents say... they we're being bad examples for their future child, but how could they know? Have to wait and see what they think. Ooh, and we learned that Nessie, like her mother, enjoys reading Jane Austen (even if she did fall asleep). Anyways, hope you'll keep reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks,**

**R&R**


	14. They're Here

They're Here

Jacob's POV

When I open my eyes it takes me about two seconds to realize where I am. And more importantly, who's with me. Nessie is lying beside me, her arms wrapped loosely around my neck.

I smile at her-though she's still asleep-and glance at the alarm clock, which is glowing in the dark of the morning, and see that it's only six thirty. I sigh, knowing that soon enough Nessie and I are going to have to get up and greet the arriving vampires.

All of the sudden Nessie's arms tighten around me, and she smiles widely.

"Morning Jake," She murmurs, her voice low and tired.

"Hey," I actually sound relatively alert.

"What time is it?" She doesn't bother to turn and look at the clock herself.

"Six thirty," She echoes my previous sigh.

"I know," I agree with her-completely. "But hey, last night was fun."

This earns me one of her light trilling laughs, which is completely infectious. "Yes, it was." Then she moves away from me slightly so she can see my face. "Hey, where'd you put my book last night?"

I chuckle at her recent revelation: her book is missing. "On the dresser, I think. You fell asleep with it, so I tried not to wake you up when I moved it."

"Thanks," She returns to her previous position with her arms locked around my neck, "You're the best Jake."

I laugh lightly. "At least someone thinks so."

She pulls her head back to look me in the eye, "Of course I think so."

"I smile at her widely, pulling her closer, while trying not to think about my impending doom. When Edward and Bella get home Edward's gonna kill me.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"If we _ever _think about this in front of your father I'm a dead man. But don't worry, it's totally worth it."

"Yeah?" A smile plays at the corners of her mouth as she rests her forehead on mine.

"Absolutely."

"All right," She says with a sigh. "That was really sweet. And now I think I have the strength to get up."

She pushes herself off the bed and pulls me along with her. When we're both standing Nessie goes rummaging through her clothes drawers, coming out with a sweatshirt and some jeans.

"I'll be right back." But as she turns to leave she seems to realize I should shower, not to mention change clothes, too. "Maybe you should change too."

"Good plan. Meet up in the main house?"

"Sure thing."

I head toward the front of the house and take off toward the trees. I get to the forest edge a few minutes later, and I head toward the small shed that Seth and I built a while after the Volturi left the first time.

Since I spend a lot of time here, as does the rest of my pack, it only made sense that we had a place to store clothes-so they didn't reek of vampire. Though they still do. It's a small price to pay to be with Nessie.

It takes me about two minutes to grab clothes and head back toward the Cullen's main house. I can hear Nessie in the shower upstairs by Edward's old room, so I head to the opposite end of the house where there's an open shower.

Ten minutes later I'm downstairs on the couch waiting for Nessie to come downstairs. I flip through the channels while I wait, coming across multiple news channels, and finally settling on the local morning news.

There's a weather forecast that's nearly always wrong, and a traffic report that the weather woman only gets halfway through before Nessie comes down the stairs. Her curly bronze hair is pulled into a loose ponytail, showcasing her perfect face.

She's wearing a gray sweatshirt with yellow-green lettering over a navy blue tank top. The sweatshirt falls off her shoulders slightly, and she's wearing a simple necklace that appears to be some kind of an abstract cube.

"Cool necklace," Yeah, that's my ingenious comment.

She smiles, "Thanks, it's a new design by Tiffany. Something called a 'Gehry Torque Open Simple Pendant'. Alice picked it out because she thought it was 'artsy' enough for me."

"It's pretty."

"That's what Alice said too. She said the same thing when she gave me the new clothes. She said something about the 'gray sweatshirt 'going' with the dark wash jeans'. Honestly, it all looks the same to me." She gives a light shrug.

"Well, if that's all new Alice has good taste. You look great Ness."

"Thank you Jacob." She looks at the ground, almost as uncomfortable with compliments as her mother. "Any sign of our visitors?"

"Not sure. I don't want to wake Quil or Seth-that's assuming they're still asleep. And Leah is on patrol with Embry."

"Well I'm sure they'll howl if they notice anything." She glances at the television, which is still playing the news. "Anything good on?"

"No, as usual." She settles onto the couch next to me, melting into my side as my arm snakes around her shoulers.

"I can't say I'm surprised."

For a few moments we sit in silence as I resume my channel surfing from earlier. I come across a dozen dumb channels that neither of us wants to watch. I finally give up trying to find something to watch and just sit with Nessie on the couch, not paying much attention to the TV at all.

She lays her head on my shoulder and sighs in content.

Of course _now_ the Denali's decide to arrive. I hear the howl from outside, and even with my human ears I can tell this isn't a distress call. It's simply a means of communication, telling us 'they're here'.

"They've arrived…" Nessie says in a purposefully ominous voice.

I give her a good-natured shove and push myself off the couch. Once I'm standing I extend a hand out to her and pull her up beside me.

"I know our visitors don't eat, but I feel the strangest urge to put out some chips." She sounds so thoughtful when she says this that it's cute.

"They may not eat, but I do."

"Then I will have to put some snacks out won't I?"

"That'd be greatly appreciated." I smile at her.

"Then I can manage it. Anything for _my _Jacob." She's using the nickname she gave me when she was little.

I just chuckle, and she spins around heading to the kitchen. In mere seconds she has retrieved a large bowl from the cabinet and set it on the counter. Then she grabs a bag of Doritos and opens it, before shaking the chips into the bowl.

I grab a couple chips and pop them in my mouth just as I hear the five vampires make their approach.

Within the next few moments they reach the porch and knock on the door. It's really all _just _out of courtesy, because we can hear them, and they can hear us.

"Jake, can you get that for me?"

"Sure thing Nessie." I go to the front door, and knowing they can hear me, call out to them. "Werewolf approaching! Don't attack me please." Their laughter is muffled by the door.

I pull it open and gesture them inside. "Hey guys, welcome back."

"Thank you Jacob," Carmen speaks in a soft tone. I'm not used to being so accepted by other vampires-with the exception of the Cullens. She continues, "I wish we were here under more pleasant circumstances, but still it's always great to see you." Now she's overdoing it.

"Come on in." I keep my smile on my face easily, happy to pretend they don't smell repulsive if they plan on returning the favor.

They all come forward into the oversized Cullen house-which comes in handy for gatherings like these. They're all extremely graceful, much like the Cullens, but they haven't perfected their human façade as well as the Cullens have.

"Nessie!" Tanya exclaims rushing toward Nessie at inhuman speed.

The vampire throws her arms around Ness and gives her a big hug. Then she quickly steps back. "How are you?" Tanya's golden eyes are eagerly searching Nessie's face.

"Good. Really well, actually. Considering our situation." I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who catches her glance in my direction. I smile a little-ok, a lot. "And you?" Nessie redirects the conversation back to Tanya, and then at the rest of the group. "All of you. How have you been?"

"Fine dear," Carmen says in her soft voice, stepping forward to give Nessie a hug.

Her movements are much more 'human' than Tanya's-slower, more cautious.

"That's great, I'm so glad to hear that. And you Kate?"

Kate smirks at Garrett, "Wonderful, up until now of course." She grimaces.

At this point I make my way behind the counter to stand by Nessie. Meanwhile, Eleazar feels the need to step in, "As much as we love to visit," His tense voice makes me doubt the truth of his words. He continues, "This trip wasn't for our benefit. As I understand you need our help?" I don't miss that his half statement half question is aimed at me not Nessie.

"Yes," I begin in a serious tone. "Similar to the last time we'd like you to stand with us. The Volturi has decided to return."

They already knew this, however, and they press for the details. For the next half hour Nessie and I trade on and off, answering question, after educated question.

By the time the Denali member's have run out of questions to ask I decide it would be a good time to get an update from the pack, and try to talk to Sam again, since he never called me. I can only guess how his '_conversation_' with Emily ended.

I turn to Nessie, "Hey, I'm going to go check in on Leah and Embry."

"Sure," She seems to contemplate her actions for the briefest of seconds before giving me a quick peck on the lips. "See you."

I do my best to ignore the five shocked vampires as I head to the door.

"Later Ness!" I call over my shoulder, smile on my face, as the door shuts.

* * *

**Hey! I am soooo sorry I've been having issues with my computer so I had to retype this whole thing. But I did it for you guys :). I wanted this to be out for Breaking Dawn Part 2 last night, because I was going but it didn't happen. So to make up for that I'm planning on writing another chapter for you guys later tonight. **

**You're the best readers ever!**

**Thanks, **

**R&R**


	15. Girl Talk

Chapter 15

Nessie's POV

As soon as the door clicked shut, effectively separating Jacob and I, I let out a sigh. Only then do I realize every female vampire in the room is staring at me, though Garrett and Eleazar are engaged in a quiet conversation about the ramifications of the Volturi's upcoming visit.

I try to fight the blush that's creeping onto my cheeks under their stares.

Carmen decides join the boy's conversation, acting slightly more mature than Tanya and Kate who are both still gaping at me. She slips off and I, desperate for a way out of my uncomfortable predicament, spot a few art things that I must have left on the counter yesterday.

I plaster an apologetic smile on my face and grab the items, "I will be right back…" I start moving toward the back door. "I just need to go put this in my room."

I open the door, and just when I think I'm going to be free for a few minutes Tanya calls out, "Can we come to?"

"Yeah," Kate chimes in. "I want to see everyone's favorite hybrid's bedroom."

_As long as the conversation strays from my love life… _"Sure! Come on."

They follow me out the door, and I catch Tanya giving me an odd look.

"What?" I question, not really offended, but curious.

"When we were here last you were carried over the stream every time. I was just wondering how you were going to get across…" She trails off as the small cobblestone bridge comes into view.

I smile at her. "Yeah, I kind of grew out of being carried when I was four-physically at least. This was easier for me and Ja-the wolves." I catch myself before I finish saying Jacob's name.

"Speaking of…" Kate starts with a devious smile. "What is going on with you and Jacob?" _Darn it. _

I sigh, resigned to tell them what they want to know. "What do you _think_ is going on with us?" Just because I'm going to tell them doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for them.

"Oh… so that's how you're going to play it? Apparently a certain hybrid has a boyfriend..."

"Maybe," I can't stop the blush that spreads across my face.

She looks triumphant at eliciting my reaction.

"So…" Kate chimes in as we cross the bridge. "What's he like?"

"Seriously? Girl talk? I suck at this kind of stuff."

"Come on Nessie. Indulge us." Tanya's bright smile is hard to ignore.

"But you guys already know Jacob."

"Yeah, but… you know what we mean! We only see you two when you visit us in Alaska. That's only half the story."

"Half?" Kate is smiling, but I can tell she's serious. "That's only a twenty sixth of the story!"

"Well I suppose, but you get to know Jacob in the first few minutes, he's not one to censor his thoughts." I smile as I speak of him.

"Whatever. Tell us something we don't know about him." Tanya is pleading.

We're nearing the cottage now, "Like what?"

"Like… how did you guys get together?" Not exactly about Jacob, but about _both _of us…

"What do you mean 'how'? He told me about imprinting-which I already knew about, and then I got him to kiss me."

Tanya and Kate both laugh, "Way to go Nessie. Bold move"

I roll my eyes, "It wasn't like I didn't _know_ him."

"You did know him, but still. Weren't you supposed to be nervous, or something?" Kate looks at me with anticipation.

"No. I mean, you said it yourself it was a bold move. I'm not one to hide my feelings. Besides I knew what would happen, and it did."

"Oh? And what happened?" Tanya asks me as I open the front door.

"He kissed me back!" I giggle lightly, heading down the hall to my room.

I hear their laughter from behind me, but I can't help noticing that when I kissed Jacob before there was a hint of revulsion written clear as day on both their faces-Carmen's too. They can't see how I could get past the smell, or the general fact that Jacob is a werewolf, but the werewolves don't burn my nose like they do for full vampires, and honestly Jacob is just part of the 'normal' in my life. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I can hear Tanya and Kate following me, though they're as quiet as any other vampire, and they pause when they reach my room.

"It's pretty Ness." They're taking in the appearance of my room-which, thanks to Alice, is something straight out of décor magazines. My walls are a light green and I have all wooden furniture in black. It's a 'bold' room, I guess, but that's me.

"Thanks, it took me a while to figure out what I actually wanted, but Alice helped out, and it's nearly impossible for her to get things wrong. She can see people's reactions."

"But she can't see yours, or Jacob's, so how did she help out with your room situation?"

"Ah, well that's where Alice gets sneaky. She watches for other people's reactions, for example my mothers, because my mom is naturally happier when I'm happier."

Tanya chuckles, "That's definitely Alice."

I nod with them and slip out of the room. "So how are things back in Alaska?"

Kate and Tanya follow, but Tanya, being slightly more talkative answers. "Pretty quiet actually. Not much going on since you visited in May." Considering it's November now it must have been really boring up there in Denali. "Although the weather's been nice out there."

I laugh lightly. "You don't say? Well, I wish I could say the same about Forks, but I mean, we've never had great weather."

"That's for sure, it's _always _raining here." Kate chimes in. "I suppose that's the point. How have you all managed to say here for so long?" I can see the curiosity and confusion clear on both their faces as the subject is brought up.

"It's not easy, but it involves lots of my parents staying in the house, along with all the others, and Carlisle working at a new hospital in Seattle." I shake my head a little at our complicated arrangement. "I'm really the only one who goes out anymore, and that's only because no one could tell I was the same person when I was growing so quickly. And you know Jake and all his pack buddies look to be about their age.

"We're going to have to move eventually, but I know my mom wanted to stick around so Charlie could at least see me all grown up. We're still going to visit, even after that."

"But he doesn't know what you all are?" Tanya clarifies.

"He does, but he doesn't. He knows a lot more about the pack, because of Sue, but he's told her frequently _not _to tell her anything that might reveal too much about the 'Cullen situation'. He loves my mom and I and he insists that our blatant lack of human needs is 'need to know'."

"Oh, well it's an interesting set up you all have here." Tanya notes with a smile.

"It is." I say fondly, thinking about how much I love it here.

We make our way back to the main house with Tanya and Kate questioning me lightly.

"So," Kate begins, "What's the wolf situation this time?"

"Much like last time, I assume. I know Jake's pack will fight, but Jacob hasn't spoken with Sam yet. He should be doing that now. Sam and the others will most likely fight with us though, seeing as they have no reason not to. They did before."

"And you aren't anticipating anymore shifts from the Quileutes?" Tanya considers this angle briefly.

"I hadn't thought about it, but I highly doubt it. I'm not sure that the Volturi are even returning with the full guard, though Alice seems to think they are-you know she hasn't gotten a full picture because of their assumed hybrid-so I don't think we'll have the same issue with the phasing as we did last time."

They nod in understanding as we go inside, just in time too, because it's beginning to drizzle.

"Got to love Forks weather," I mutter to myself, though all the vampires hear me, and manage a laugh. "Well," I begin sincerely, "Make your selves at home. If you want to watch TV the remote is on that table," I gesture to it. "There have to be at least three computers in this house too, so feel free to use them." I think for a moment. "You're obviously welcome to hunt, just let me know so I can have Jake warn the pack first."

They all nod, but I can see in their faces that they're not taking me serious. "I mean it. Go ahead, welcome to your home away from home. I know you don't just stand around like statues all day in Alaska." They chuckle, and finally they seem to settle in.

I end up pulling out some sheets of printer paper and sketching out some ideas I have, while sitting at the counter, and I'm vaguely aware that Garrett turns on the TV and Carmen drifts over to the computer in the corner.

I'm glad they're relaxing because I honestly have no idea how to entertain them for the next few days while we wait for everyone to return. Then, all of the sudden because I'm used to Alice's warnings, ("Nessie, your phone is going to ring in exactly thirty two seconds," because she can't see me, but apparently she can see my phone.) my phone vibrates and I look at the caller ID. _Speak of the Devil…_

"Hi Alice," I'm glad she's calling, we need more information.

"Nessie!" Alice's voice is bright on the other end of the phone. "I saw a little bit more, while we were on the plane I focused really hard on seeing around the… _obstruction_," _Oh great, so now we're obstructions. _I ignore the thought. "And I saw that you're right they're not bringing witnesses this time, but that's all I got. It's just the guard and then Aro, and the other two. Along with whatever is obstructing my sight," Alice's tinkling voice sounds rather bitter as she finishes her story.

"That's great Alice. I'm glad you can still see some things."

"One last thing, I got a time, or at least I think it's a time. It's at night, but not late, about eight, but it's dark. And it's about a week away. This is going to be a quick mission to gather all the vampires."

"Thanks for the time table. Have you talked to and or 'seen' my parents?" I'm a little worried about this.

"Yes, actually. They called as they arrived at their airport. Their flight was nice."

"Alice if you don't give me real answers I'll hang up and call uncle Jasper."

I hear his chuckle in the background. "Now, Renesmee, why would you do that? He can't see the future?" Now she's doing it on purpose!

"Alice! They're my parents, what's going on?"

"Alright, alright, they're sending the Irish coven your way within the next few hours. Siobhan is excited to see you."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanks Alice,"

"No problem. I'll try to keep you posted but cell service is terrible here. You don't even want to know what Jasper has rigged so I can make this phone call." I laugh lightly, of course Jasper could work something out with the crazy electronics.

"Well, tell him I said thanks, and be safe."

"I will. You too." Then she hangs up-or their precarious phone service craps out, I'm not a hundred percent sure which.

I'm glad to know that my parents are ok, for the time being, and nothing major is going on. I start back in on my sketching, and I lose myself in the pencil markings after a short time.

When I look at the clock I see that just under two hours have passed. My extended vampire family seems to be settling in just fine for their visit. Just as I begin getting a little worried by the fact that Jacob's been gone for at least two hours now, he comes back into the house.

"Hey!" I say, rushing over to greet him.

"Hey Nessie," He pulls me into a hug and then follows me into the kitchen as I start preparing some food for whatever wolves I'm sure are following him. I-since I've been able to cook-have taken over the position of being Jake's pack's 'Emily'. Or, in other words, I supply an endless amount of food for the huge man-children who are constantly streaming through our house.

"So, what's up?" He asks curiously, as if I'm the one who's been off talking to wolf packs for the past few hours.

"The sky." I say sarcastically, and then press him for actual information. "What's going on with Sam's pack? Why didn't he call you?"

"Long story, but apparently he didn't get the message." I raise my eyebrows skeptically. "Apparently Brady imprinted yesterday, and Sam spent the evening dealing with that, and whatever else was going on in his pack-I didn't press for details." I'm a little shocked by the news that another wolf had imprinted, but it's not like life changing information, I just hope Brady's happy, because he's a good kid-well… he's nineteen now, but whatever.

"Anyways," Jacob continues. "So he didn't get home till late, and Emily went to bed early, so she left Sam a note on the counter explaining what I'd told her and saying that he'd needed to call me, but he'd had a long day, so he just went straight to bed.

"Then, get this, instead of finding the note this morning, Hadley beat him to it and thought it was just a piece of paper. She colored all over it. That's actually what she was doing when I got there," He chuckles to himself. "Of course Emily saw the note missing and thought Sam took care of it, but Sam didn't know there was anything to take care of."

"You did talk to him, right?"

"Yeah, of course. We spent a while talking strategy, but I don't think it'll come to a fight. Besides they are pretty much as ready as they'll ever be."

"So they're fighting with us?" I asked cautiously.

"Definitely. No one was going to leave us to fend for ourselves Ness. We're family."

I smile at that. And then, as if on cue, two members of Jake's pack come through the back door-noisily as always. "Something smells good Nessie!"

* * *

**Hi! I am so so so so so so so so times like a million, sorry that I haven't updated recently (even worse on my HG fanfic-sorry for that too) but I have been super busy and stressed with exams so I couldn't really use my free time for writing fanfictions. But I am back now! I really am. And I have TONS of ideas, so I'm ready to keep this story moving. It's going to be fun, and I hope you're not all to impatient with me, but I know you won't be because you guys are seriously the BEST READERS EVER! **

**Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. It's a little girl talk with Tanya, Kate, and Nessie, but if you paid close attention you'll see that I also brought up a few new things to look into, (i.e. new wolves perhaps?). There was also an update from Alice, so we know where things stand, and more vampires are on the way. We also know when they're arriving, sort of. And most importantly we found out what was going on with Sam and his pack with a crazy/silly story that involved his cute daughter. **

**Hope you liked it, **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Seriously so sorry for the wait. **

**R&R**


	16. Talent Development

Chapter 16

Nessie's POV

Talent Development

"Thank you!" I shout to the boy, and girl, who just entered my kitchen. It's Leah and Embry, which means Quil and Seth must be back on patrol. I frown, and Jake, of course catches my expression.

"What?" He asks quietly, out of earshot to the entering werewolves.

"Quil and Seth are back on patrol _again. _We're going to run you guys ragged."

Jacob just shrugs, and shakes his head, but I know from his concerned expression it's crossed his mind too.

Leah and Embry make their way over to the counter and plop down on the barstools with a synchronized sigh.

"You guys look beat." I comment with a smile, "I'm assuming that means you're hungry."

"Yes!" Embry practically shouts, "Food sounds _amazing._"

I chuckle, "I'll have to tell Jake to stop starving you guys."

"Hey," Jacob immediately protests, "It's not my fault the Volturi chose _now _to come back for a visit."

I don't acknowledge him, I just turn to the fridge and start poking around, wondering what can be cooked easily, and still manage to feed hungry werewolves who eat more than it appears they should. I settle on making hamburgers, pulling out the meat quickly, and thanking heaven I had to foresight to pre-shape the patties when I brought the meat home.

"Hamburgers are good, right?" I question as I pull out a pan.

"Better than good." Leah says with a smile, "Thanks Ness."

I'm impressed. Leah hates vampires, and she doesn't even really like me, but she's here in the kitchen waiting for me to cook her food. I think it helps that the only vampires here at the moment are 'vegetarians'.

"Did you guys just get off?" I ask idly, as I refocus my attention on cooking their meal. Without turning, I can hear Embry's response perfectly.

"Yeah. We've been going since one. After I eat I'm going to crash. We've all been running patrols though, don't worry about us."

I don't make any comment on that-of course I worry about them.

In fifteen minutes the hamburgers are done, seasoned, cooked, and on buns. I give a plate to Leah, Embry and Jake-because I know he thinks I haven't seen him checking the clock, but I have. He has patrol soon. Hopefully he's giving Seth a break.

They all eat-relatively quietly, but when they're finished Leah asks Jake, "When do you need us back?"

Jake ponders the question for a minute, "I'm going to run with Quil for a while, but I'd say somebody needs to relieve us at about eight. Then Quil's going to need some serious ZZZZ's, not to mention food. Leah, you can decide who's best rested out of the three of you, Embry, Seth, and you. I really don't care who's on patrol as long as they can keep their eyes open."

"Jake-" I attempt to cut in, but Jacob's not finished.

"I… I don't like this. At all. We're stretched too thin. This isn't going to work." There's a mixture of pain and worry etched on his face.

"Jake," I start again, "Go see if you can work something out with Sam. I'm sure they won't mind, there's more of them, and if we only need two wolves on patrol at once you'd all be better off."

He thinks about this for a moment. Surprisingly, Leah's on my side.

"Jacob, she's right. So are you, this won't work if we're all dead tired."

Jake sighs heavily, "I hate to ask him to risk his pack, but at this point I don't see another choice."

"He's not risking anything. There shouldn't be any trouble for at least a few days now."

"Alright, I'll go, but I still have patrol after, so I won't see you again until eight."

"I'll allow it," I say with a smile. "But only so that certain werewolves can get some sleep."

"Shape shifters," They all correct simultaneously, causing all the vampires in the room-half vampires included to laugh.

"This shape shifter is going to sleep," Embry says following Jake out the door.

"Me too." Leah adds with a yawn, following the boys when she's almost out the door she turns to me. "Thanks Nessie, really."

"Not a problem." It seems being the cause of all the trouble hasn't made Leah dislike me more. In fact, she seems to like me a little more now. I have a sneaking suspicion that Leah might just be an action fan.

Unfortunately, now that all the werewol-shapeshifters are gone, I'm stuck trying to entertain the vampires. Awkward.

Tanya see's me straightening up around the kitchen and decides to help.

"So what's the pack dynamic?" She asks quietly, though she doesn't whisper. She's simply being considerate of the highly attuned ears in the area.

"Jacob's the pack leader."

"Ooh. Alpha's girl." Tanya teases, poking me in the ribs.

I giggle, "Yes, I guess so. As of recent developments."

Tanya raises her eyebrows, "How recent?"

I bite my bottom lip a little, "Yesterday," I admit, feeling sheepish.

"No way!" Tanya looks at me eyes wide, "Man, the boy sure has great timing."

"I know right?" I say completely exasperated. "It's not really his fault though. The Volturi just…" I trail off, thinking about how this visit isn't random.

"What is it Renesmee?" Tanya looks worried now.

"I'm just thinking about the Volturi, and how they're bringing-supposedly-another hybrid with them."

Tanya seems to consider this. "It's quite… disturbing, to think that Aro could father children."

"I've been thinking that too. But that's not what I'm worried about. I'm more concerned with the child's talents in particular. Let's say Aro _is _the father-which he may not be, what mind set does that leave the child?"

"That's an excellent train of thought Nessie," Eleazar chimes in from his spot on the couch, though he stands to join our conversation.

"If Aro is the father, and talents are a genetic thing, that would lead me to believe that the child will be talented in some way. Though you say you've never seen a talent manifested in the same way in two people, correct?"

"That's right," Eleazar confirms. "There's always some kind of unique quality."

"That rules out the child being a mind reader-at least in the sense that my father reads minds. And that'd be my first guess, assuming it's father is Aro."

"Well, there's always the possibility that the child can read minds in a similar way that your father could, however perhaps it could see every thought in someone's mind, as opposed to whatever thought they were having at the moment."

Tanya chimes in, "I suppose that's one angle, but you're both forgetting that Bella was talented too. Maybe it takes more than one talented parent to produce talented offspring."

"That's something to consider," Carmen adds softly, the rest of the coven-Garrett and Kate, also paying attention to the conversation. "Especially since it seems your talent is somewhat of a reflection of your parents talents."

"That's true. I can put thoughts, well… pictures really, into people's heads, and so far no one has been able to keep me out, and I can project like my mother." It's something I forgot to tell everyone, even my parents.

"Really?" Kate jumps off the couch hurriedly, "Have you been practicing?"

"Not much," I admit. "Only a little, with Jacob. It seems similar to Alice's talent, at least in the way of it working best on 'half-breeds'." I smile. "I'd assume since I'm _half _vampire and _half _human it'd work about half as well."

"You should practice with that." Kate says excitedly, "Maybe we can turn it into something offensive."

"We're off topic now Kate," Eleazar reminds us. "We were discussing the possible talents this other hybrid could possess."

Kate looks at me and mouths, 'later' and I smile at her.

"What if," Garrett chimes in for the first time, "Much like Bella, the Volturi specifically selected a human mother with an embedded talent?"

"That's something to consider. I wouldn't put it past Aro."

"Would they save the mother?" I ask lightly, just out of sheer curiosity.

"It's very possible they'd try, depending on the talent she had, if she had one." Eleazar's extensive knowledge of the Volturi has come in handy far too frequently for anyone's liking.

"_If _there was a talented mother in the equation the possibilities are endless. Just think of how many different combinations of talents there could be. One couldn't even begin to predict, or speculate then." Carmen says in her soft, motherly tone.

"Then lets assume the mother was some random human. How many ways could Aro's talent really be construed?"

"Too many." I say, just thinking aloud. "It could be anything from touching someone and affecting them in some way to anything having to do with a persons thoughts. It's not as cut and dry as if, lets say a male version of Kate could father a child. Since your talent is purely offensive wouldn't it stand to reason that the child's talent would involve incapacitating an attacker? Where as Aro's talent isn't really classified as defensive or offensive, it's more of a crutch, if you think about it. It just enables him to 'see' more of a person than intended. 'To get every facet of the truth,' if you will."

"Renesmee has a point," Tanya agrees simply. "Aro's talent is too broad to nail down. There are too many unknown factors."

"Unfortunately I think they're right," Eleazar adds reluctantly. "This child could be able to see someone's life in the future from one touch, or be able to pick events out of their head, or do any other variety of things we can't even begin to guess about. It's too broad and we don't have enough information."

"That's a shame. I wanted to know what kinds of powers we could expect."

"That's not what I'm most worried about," I just have to get it out there. Five sets of golden eyes stare at me, surprised.

"What are you concerned about Nessie?" Carmen recovers from her brief shock first.

"This child, no matter how old, has been _raised_ by the Volturi. Where does that leave its mindset? It's impression of other vampires? Lets say for a moment I was raised _anything _like Jane," I shiver involuntarily at the thought. "What kind of person would that make me?"

"A sadistic one." Tanya adds glumly.

"And," I continue. "Let's say the mother was talented, if they have an offensive talent-one that can break through mom's shield…" I don't need to continue. They all know how it'd end for us. "It's upbringing alone should be cause for worry-but it's talent? That could be the end of us."

It's silent for a few moments, as the group of vampires takes in the information I've provided. They all look more uncomfortable now, but I'm glad I could tell _someone_ without them freaking out too much.

"Wow, way to bring us down Ness." Kate says, though she's smiling. "Come on, lets go work on your talent."

I shrug, following her out the back door, Tanya trailing behind us.

"I'm not very good at this Kate, I'm not my mother."

"You're biologically half her, that means you _can_ do this."

"You heard Eleazar. No two talents are the same."

"Phssht!" She waves me off, "I don't see your mother putting her thoughts into people's heads."

I just laugh.

"Now, what'd you do with Jacob that you didn't do with us?"

"Nothing that I know of. It might just be the imprint bond…"

"The what?" Tanya asks, confused.

"Imprint, Jacob imprinted on me. It's a wolf thing."

"Oh," Kate looks thoughtful. "I don't think that's it though."

"All I did was think of the picture I wanted him to see and he saw it. It helped me win a contest." I add with a satisfied smile, and Kate laughs.

"See? Motivation. But I feel like we're missing something, when we tried before what weren't we doing?"

"I don't know Kate, I just-"

"Wait," She cuts me off eagerly, "Did you say you thought of the _picture_ you wanted him to see?"

"Yes… Oh! That's it. That's what I wasn't doing before. I was just trying to shove my thoughts into your head. No wonder it wasn't working."

"Alright, now try it." Kate says, an excited smirk on her face.

I quickly conjure up an obscure question and add an image to it-it's quite funny, and my thoughts are very questioning, _Kate, is it possible to shock yourself?_ I focus on Kate, with my eyes closed, and envision the picture making it into her mind.

I'm met with a little resistance, but it's nothing like the brick wall before. Kate doesn't seem to be seeing the pictures, until suddenly she laughs. "No Nessie, I don't think so."

"What question did I miss?" Tanya whines impatiently from the corner.

I quickly come up with a question for her. _How embarrassed could you make Kate if you really tried? _And I attach my mental picture of what I think Kate would look like embarrassed.

I focus on Tanya for a moment, until she replies easily, "Very." The tone of her voice makes me unable to doubt her response.

I smile at her and Kate raises her eyebrows at both of us, mildly irritated at being left out.

"How far do you think it works?" She asks curiously, wondering what other variations of my parent's talents I could have.

"I don't know… hang on." I close my eyes, and think of a request this time.

It's for Carmen, _please come outside. _I attach a mental image of her standing out here, near Tanya and Kate, and think of 'showing' her this picture.

Seconds later she's standing by the door. "What was that?" Then her eyes open wider, "Nessie was that you?" I nod proudly. "Well done."

"Was the image clear?" Kate asks, more excited than me. "It didn't flicker did it?"

"No not at all." Carmen says looking at me in awe. "It seems you are more talented than anyone has dreamed."

"Will it work on multiple people at once?"

I shrug, "I don't see who would determine that, my mother or father?"

"That could be the part of your talent unique to you." Carmen suggests.

"Or," Kate adds, "It could be like your father's ability to hear multiple minds at once."

I shrug and decide to find out. This time I try something new; I think about the craft store I was at just yesterday and select an image of a price tag. It's basic, and I want to see if that makes it easier.

I think about putting the image in all three of their heads with the question _too expensive?_

All three of them gasp simultaneously. I smirk, "This is odd, I feel as though it's too similar to Zafrina's talent."

"I was thinking the same thing, but Zafrina's images are so much more… real. These are only two dimensional-at least to me." Kate clarifies.

"For me as well," Carmen agrees, "And I can almost think around it. But it's always there-at the front of my mind."

"Like a billboard you can't see around." Tanya adds with a smile.

"That makes sense I suppose. Kate, do something for me," I begin, and she nods enthusiastically. "Run about three miles from here. I want to try something."

She nods, "Wait three minutes."

Only in my family could a person run three miles in three minutes-dad could do it in one and a half without running at his full speed. It was astonishing really.

Three minutes later I attempted something. I chose an image of Kate running and tagged on my thought, _if you see this run three more miles. _I focused on Kate's face in my mind and just… _willed_ the picture to enter her thoughts.

"Did it work?" Carmen asks quietly.

"I don't know," I tell her honestly. "There's no indication that she received the message."

But three more minutes pass and she doesn't return, so I send out a different message, with a picture of her back here with the rest of us, _you can come back._

Six minutes later she was back by the house, grinning wildly. "Clear as day, six miles out."

"Impressive Nessie. How many people do you think it will work on at once?"

I shrug. "Hard to tell, really. It was as easy as doing it when she was right in front of me."

"Try someone else." Kate suggests.

I nod, "Carmen, and Tanya you guys could try ten miles. I don't know how far it will work. Take my cell phone." I say, tossing it to them as they dash off in the other direction.

Kate runs in to get the house phone, coming back out ten minutes later, with both Garrett and Eleazar in tow. I'm starting to feel self-conscious, but I don't think about that now.

I send my thoughts and pictures out to Carmen and Tanya, _call us, _and not ten seconds later the phone rings.

Kate picks up, and relays their words to me with a smile, "Perfectly clear from ten miles!"

Eleazar smiles at me, "I knew you were powerful, but it's harder for me to pin down the exact nature of a talent-even if that _is _my talent. It's even harder, it would seem, with humans, and half vampires."

Garrett looks intrigued, "Can I try something?" He asks cautiously.

"What?" My voice sounds curious.

"If I describe something to you can you picture it and put it in my head?" I think about his request.

"Probably, try it."

"Alright, just think about our house in Denali, and envision the floor plan."

I do as he's asking, putting the thoughts into his head as he works. I keep my eyes closed, and he responds.

"Now, if I asked you to add a room, could you?"

Keeping the picture in his head I think of drawing in another room.

"Remarkable," He says, sounding quite shocked. "I didn't think you'd be able to do that."

"It seems the power of your talent comes from your mother-she's a strong shield." Eleazar says with a warm smile.

"You see the image in your head but if you open your eyes can you still see the environment your in?" I ask, wondering if I'm different from Zafrina in this way as well.

"Yes and no." Kate says, obviously having tried it. "It's very hard to focus on anything other than your image, but not impossible, I'd say."

"Hmm." Carmen and Tanya burst through the trees. "Nessie that image was very powerful."

I shrug. "I was concentrating harder-I thought distance mattered."

"Now…" Kate says with a smile. "Does it work on humans?"

* * *

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while, but this chapter was extra long (9 pages on microsoft word) so hopefully that makes up for it. What do you think of Nessie's talent? Turns out that little thing she did with Jacob was just part of the story. Hope you like my idea, and let me know if you have questions/comments about something. I know this is a little confusing at some parts because sometimes my brain works a little too quickly for my fingers to keep up with it. **

**Also there was some speculation about the other hybrid's talent (or lack thereof). Let me hear your ideas-if you have them. Even though I've got this story 99% figured out I love your opinion/ideas. So review or PM me please.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**R&R**


	17. Distracting Much?

Chapter 17

Nessie's POV

Distracting Much?

"How should I know?" I say with a shrug. I assume it would, considering I'm half human.

"Well try it! Isn't there someone who knows about your talent? Just send them a 'call me' image."

"I could try Emily…"

"Do it!" Kate is very excited about my newfound talents.

"Alright, alright, don't freak out."

I think about Emily's face, and carefully think about the words to attach to the image of her calling me. _Emily, don't panic. Call me, Nessie. _

My cell phone rings twenty seconds later. Carmen hands it to me, and I look at the caller ID. It's Emily.

"Hey Em." I say with a smile she can't see. "Sorry if that freaked you out. I was just practicing my skills. Apparently I can project… quite strongly."

"No problem Nessie, I was just… caught off guard."

"Sorry-"

"Don't be, it's a very impressive talent. How far away are you?"

"I'm at home. In Forks."

"Nessie! That's fifteen miles!"

"And the image wasn't unclear at all?" I ask, skeptically.

"Not even around the edges."

"Alright, thanks, sorry to bother you."

"You're never a bother."

"Thanks Emily, bye."

"Bye Renesmee."

I click off the phone, not having to relay the information since every vampire near me could hear it.

"Nessie!" Kate squeals, "This is so cool! Fifteen miles! The next best thing would be if it worked from halfway around the world!" Her expression goes thoughtful, then she has an idea. "Try your parents!"

I cringe at the thought of distracting them while they're overseas possibly spying on the Volturi. I can't let the Denali's know that though, so I fabricate an excuse.

"I'd rather try it with Rosalie and Emmet. I'm pretty sure they'll have cell service."

"Try it!" Kate squeals again, the most excited of the vampires who are eyeing my with varying expressions from astonishment to fear. I wonder why Eleazar looks slightly afraid until I realize why he must fear for me-due to this new development. It makes me an even larger target for Aro's acquisition list. Though I'm not as concerned. If he has his own hybrid her won't want me.

I picture Emmet's face in my mind, and then Rosalie's and then set my thoughts to a picture of them calling me. _I can project! If it works call._

I concentrate hard for thirty seconds, before I give up, "I think it's too far."

"Awww…" Kate says, before perking up, "But still, fifteen miles! That's amazing it's like having everyone close to you on speed dial. It's amazing!"

"It's not that special. Maybe I just need to practice with it more so that distances aren't as much of a probl-" I'm cut off by the shrill ring of my self phone.

Everyone's mouth falls open in shock. Including my own.

I'm a statue for seconds before I open it. "Hello?" I ask, still in shock.

"Nessie?" Emmet sounds amazed that I could project halfway across the country. "How did you…?"

"I wish I knew." I say, with a small laugh. "Did Rose see it too?"

"Crystal clearly." He says, still awed. "Nessie that's incredible."

"Thanks."

"You… you just… how?"

I giggle at my silly uncle, and then Aunt Rose takes the phone. "Nessie? That was amazing. Try something else."

I do. "What did you see?" I ask when I'm done.

"It was Emmet and I coming back home, right?"

"Exactly, or at least my version of you guys coming back."

"Wow. Nicely done Ness."

"Thank you."

"Alright, we have to go… lots of things to do you know."

"Of course, thanks for being test dummies."

"Not a problem."

I hang up quickly, not wanting to bother them further, only to realize only one of the five vampires had completely recovered.

"Oh my! Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are _soo_ gifted!" I smile at her and shake it off.

"It's nothing. Really."

"Can you try someone out of the U.S.?"

"Kate," I protest, not really enjoying the attention. "I don't want to bother them, they're gathering vampires."

"Nonsense! This is important. Try Esme and Carlisle."

I sigh in compliance, "Last one for the day?"

Kate nods enthusiastically.

And so I send out my thoughts and pictures to Carlisle and Esme as well, hoping that my power is strong enough to reach them in South America where they are hunting down the Amazon coven. It's a clear message: _This is Nessie. If you can, call me._

We wait, five, ten, fifteen seconds. My phone doesn't ring.

"Oh well…" Tanya brushes off the failure. "Being able to enter the thoughts of anyone in the U.S. is pretty amazing."

"I'd say depending on the distance it would work through most of Canada as well." Carmen adds, looking at me proudly.

I'm confused though-that time seemed just as clear as any other time. I don't see why it's not working. "It didn't feel any different…" I say, perplexed.

"They may just be busy child," Carmen says soothingly, though it's clear she doesn't really expect Carlisle and Esme to call.

I just shrug. "Maybe I'm just getting tired."

"Do you _feel_ tired?" Kate asks.

"Not really. Normal I think."

She just nods.

They all turn to go back in the house, but as I'm walking I send Esme and Carlisle another message-just in case. _Not urgent. Trying out projecting. Just let me know._

Hopefully it goes through.

I end up doodling at the counter for a little while longer until Quil comes into the house. "Hey Nessie," He says with a tired smile.

"Hey! Hungry?" He just nods, and I pull out another hamburger patty.

"Jake said to tell you 'hi' and that he'd see you at eight. Well, maybe before that now that Sam's pack is helping out."

"Oh are they? I'm glad."

"Yeah, now we'll be able to get proper sleep."

I nod in agreement, cooking silently, until I think of Seth.

"How's Seth managing?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"I swear that kid has more energy then all of us combined-and he isn't even really a kid anymore!"

I laugh, Seth Clearwater was always full of energy. "Like the energizer bunny." I joke.

"More like then energizer werewolf." I giggle at Quil's joke. "So, you do anything fun with the vamps today?"

"Actually yes. I can project now!" This new thing excites me and it shows in my voice.

"Really? What exactly does that mean?" He sounds a little confused-probably from being sleep deprived.

"It's like when I show people pictures, except I don't have to touch them to show them the picture and the corresponding thought."

"Huh."

"Yeah, it works pretty far too."

"How far is pretty far?"

"It worked all the way to Emmet and Rosalie, and they're getting Charlotte and Peter somewhere in the Midwest I think."

Quil's jaw drops, though he doesn't freeze. "No way! Jeeze Ness, I thought you were going to say like a mile or something but… man."

I just shrug, as I give him his now cooked hamburger.

"Thank you." He says before digging in to the food. It must be good because he's finished it in minutes.

"You should go get some sleep Quil," I say, waving him off when he tries to help me with the dishes. "This is my job."

"If you say so…" He says, leaving with a yawn. I just hope he makes it home before he passes out.

I go back to doodling until I look up at the clock and see that it's seven o'clock. Jake will be home soon! I decide to take this opportunity to retire to the cottage for the night, because I really am tired after waking up so early.

"Guys…" I address the five semi-preoccupied vegetarian vampires. "I hate to do this but it's getting kind of late and-"

"Go ahead Renesmee. Sleep tight. If we see Jacob should we tell him where you are?" Carmen asks pleasantly. I ignore Tanya and Kate, who are making suggestive faces.

"Please, if you don't mind. Although he might just hear me, or catch my scent."

"Alright. See you in the morning."

"You too." I say with a smile. "And feel free to help yourself to anything and everything while I'm gone, even the cars if you want to hunt somewhere else. Oh, if you're going hunting nearby let the wolves know ok?"

"Sure thing Nessie."

I duck out the back door, relieved that the day went by relatively fast. I'm to the bridge when my cell phone rings. My eyes widen and I'm quickly joined by five vampires.

"Is it…?" Kate trails off.

I glance down at the caller ID and see Carlisle's name. I just nod.

"It may not be because of…" Garrett doesn't finish the thought, but I agree with him. This is probably coincidence. Only one way to find out.

I answer the call hesitantly, "Hello?"

"Nessie? We got your… message, of sorts." It's Carlisle.

I'm now surrounded by five statues. "No way!" I exclaim, excited.

"Yes, we would have called earlier but we didn't have service, I hope this isn't a bad time…"

"No, no. I'm just a little shocked, we didn't expect it to work from so far away. Was it a clear image?"'

"Crystal clear." He affirms.

"Alright, thanks for calling."

"Anything for my favorite granddaughter."

"Thanks grandpa."

"Goodbye, see you soon."

"You too. Bye."

I hang up. "Alright, now I'm going to bed," I say with a light laugh.

This causes the statues around me to unfreeze. "That's amazing."

"Wow."

Even Garrett is impressed. "Well you've certainly done your job today. Sleep well."

"Thank you." I say, crossing the small stone bridge to the cottage.

Within minutes I'm inside, and thankful too because, typical of Forks it's begun to storm. I worry about the wolves that are out in this mess, but only briefly because I know they'll all be warm, if slightly wet.

For a few seconds I think about actually going to bed right away before I realize that will be impossible. I can't sleep without winding down in some way. I settle on working on my painting for a while, though I mostly just end up trying out colors and mixing the right shades.

It keeps me busy until seven forty five, when I decide to clean up and get ready for bed, thinking about curling up with my mom's Jane Austen book again.

I'm at the sink washing the paint carefully out of my paintbrushes bristles when I hear Jacob come in the front door. I'm not worried about the water from the rain-though it's still storming outside, quiet loudly when you consider the booming thunder.

"Hey Jake," I call over my shoulder, not looking up from my task. I hear him grabbing a towel, and drying off, but he doesn't say anything. I raise my eyebrows a little but I don't comment. Maybe he had a bad day.

I quickly shoot this theory down when two warm arms encircle my waist tightly.

"Hey Ness," His lips are right at my ear and his warm breath makes me shiver. "What did you do today?"

_Distracting much? _I turn off the sink and spin in his arms so that I'm facing him.

"I practiced my talent." I say with a shy smile.

"Oh yeah? You mean projecting?"

"Turns out it _doesn't_ just work on us 'half-breeds'." He breathes a sigh of relief. I can't help but think he was envisioning Nahuel and I having some private practice training. Silly Jake.

"So it works on the vamps too?"

"Perfectly." I smile at him. "Humans too."

"Who'd you try?"

"Emily? Clear pictures and everything."

"Fifteen miles? Nice job Nessie."

"It goes farther than that." I say coyly.

"How much farther?"

"It worked for Carlisle and Esme…"

Jacob's face shows the same shock as the Denali's. "Nessie that's like, what? Six thousand miles?"

"I don't really know. Maybe only five…"

"That's incredible."

"Thanks. So what'd you do all day?"

"Ran patrol mostly, with Seth, poor kid is probably asleep right now. It's good though he has to be dead tired."

"But Sam's pack is helping now, right?"

"Yeah, they took over for Seth and I."

"Good. I'm glad."

I turn around to finish washing the paintbrushes that are in the sink. There's only two left and they're covered in green paint, in two different shades.

I assumed Jacob would get something to eat when I turned back to my previous task, but I am pleasantly surprised when he stays right behind me.

"Get some painting done?" He breathes into my ear again, as I fight the urge to shiver.

"Not really, just uh…" His breath on my cheek is making it intensely hard to form a sentence. "Just color mixing."'

"That's nice." He says before bending his head slightly and pressing a kiss to my neck, then following some kind of path up toward my jaw.

I have to fight to keep my concentration, as I rinse the paint out of the last paintbrush.

"Jacob, that's very distracting." I say, a smile pulling at my lips.

"That," He says, bringing his lips up to my ear again, "Is the idea."

I laugh a little, though it's too breathy to really sound like a laugh. I set the last paintbrush down on the side of the sink.

I spin around in his arms again, facing him so that his lips are inches from mine. I don't even have to use my talent to tell him to kiss me this time.

* * *

**Hey! So... two chapters (very long I might add-7 pages in word!) in one night. I'm on a roll. Hope you liked the chapter-especially the cute Nessie/Jake ending. :) I thought it was cute, and I know you've had THREE Nessie's POV chapters in a row so I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be Jacob, though I'm not going to lie it's easier for me to write from Nessie's POV. **

**Anyways, let me know what you think about Nessie's impressive talent, and ask me any questions you have.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**R&R**


	18. New Intel

Chapter 18

Jacob's POV

New Intel

When Nessie pulls away I'm not exactly shocked, though I am unwilling to release her. I missed her today. I keep my arms wrapped around her waist in a loose hug, and I smile down at her. A small smile plays lightly on her lips and she says, "I have to call my parents."

"Alright. I was going to…" I'm watching her expression quickly morph into careful concentration, her eyes close and then within seconds her eyes snap back open.

"All done!" She says, in a sing-songy tone that reminds me a lot of Alice.

It takes me a second to realize what she's done. To say I'm shocked is an understatement. "Did you just…?"

"Yep. It's so much faster this way." Her shrug is so blasé that I can't help but smile.

"But _this_," I gesture at her head so she'll get my meaning. "Is only one way conversation."

"Wait for it…"

I raise my eyebrows at her and start to say something, but she cuts me off. "Just, wait. I'm not sure if they got it. If they did, however, they'll be calling soon."

"You do realize that if this works you can literally put your thoughts into _anyone's_ head, anywhere around the world."

"I know. But I don't know if it works that far." Her smile is devious.

"That is just an assumtio-" The ringing of her cell phone cuts me off. My eyes widen, and hers do as well.

"Guess we're about to find out, aren't we?" She looks a little nervous, and she still doesn't reach for her iPhone.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. No one's judging you. Besides, what are the odds of this?" I grab her phone myself, without looking at the caller ID. "Renesmee Cullen's phone. May I ask who's calling?"

"Jacob Black. Why are you answering my daughter's phone?"

"Because it was ringing, and I'm withyour daughter-who can probably hear this, I might add. What's up?"

"You're kidding me, right?" This is Bella, who isn't nearly as uncomfortable with my and Nessie's new relationship. "_She,_" I assume she's referring to her daughter, who is smiling at me, smug now, as if she'd known that her little trick was going to work. "Forced her thoughts into _our _heads."

"Well, I don't know about that, but she's here now if you'd like to talk to her."

"Put. Her. On. The. Phone." Edward's tone leaves little tone for question. Then again, he _is _on the other side of the world.

As I contemplate messing with Edward, Nessie utilizes her rarely used vampire speed to snatch the phone out of my hands.

"Hey dad," Her glare would be enough to terrify most men. "I take it you got my message."

I strain my ears, just enough to hear the words coming out of the phone. "_Yes… nice job. How did you do that Renesmee?_"

"Kate was helping me with projecting."

"_Projecting?! Nessie I don't know a vampire in the world that can project that far._" That's Bella's voice, and she's shocked, but as proud as any mother would be.

"You might be able to." Nessie's voice is thoughtful, but Bella just laughs.

"_Not likely Nessie. Did you need us for something? Is everything ok?_"

Nessie sighs, "Everything is perfect dad. I just wanted to see what the secret spy team dug up. Got anything good?"

I can hear Bella stifling a laugh on the other side of the phone. "_Nothing really. Aro is being… unusually quiet. There's almost _no _talking going on in the city. It's not normal. I'm not sure who they have on their side, but whoever it is must have seen us coming. We're not planning on staying much longer. Right now we're just wasting time._"

"Oh." Nessie's face has crumpled in confusion, and shock. "You haven't heard anything about the hybrid?"

"_Nothing useful. Their thoughts are quiet, and even Aro isn't being diabolical at the moment. I've caught a flicker or two of what I _think _is the hybrid, but it's always too fast, or in someone's thoughts that I happen to not be focusing on at the moment. _" Edward speaks questioningly, it's a tone I know well. He's doing the same thing that his daughter's doing at the moment: trying to figure out why things don't add up.

"Do you have an idea of the gender?"

"_Not at all. It's too fuzzy. By the time I catch an errant thought it has already been shut down, so to speak. I almost think…" _Edward trails off on the other end of the phone. "_Can you put Jacob on for a second._"

"Uh… sure, here." Nessie hands the phone to me and I take it, puzzled but willing to talk to him.

"Hey Edward. You required my… expertise?" On what, I have no clue but apparently Nessie wouldn't have understood it.

"Sure, lets call it that. I just realized that the way they're all acting-"

"Wait. We're talking about the Volturi right?"

"Yes. They're acting as if they've been _ordered_ not to think about the hybrid. Though it is obviously carrying less force than a pack injunction would I think it acts the same way."

"You're saying that Aro gave the order, and they all suddenly did everything they could to _not _think about this hybrid?"

"In a way. Though, I'm not sure Aro is the one who put in the order."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking, what if Nessie had told us not to think about something? If it was really important to her? What would happen?"

"I'm assuming that we wouldn't think about it-if she really meant it when she said it." I'm ninety percent sure that we wouldn't think about it for Nessie's sake.

"That's what I was thinking too. If it was an order of sorts I doubt we'd be able to refuse."

"Much like an alpha's orders." I say finally understanding what Edward was getting at when talking to me.

"Exactly. My real question for you was about when Sam had forbidden you to tell Bella what you were."

"What about it?" I ask, remembering the day vaguely-as I assume Bella does as well considering it was when she was human, and seven or so years ago.

"She told me you said something along the lines of 'Do you remember all the stor-' before you literally couldn't say anything more. Is that right?"

"I guess so. I'm assuming Sam's order would have kept me from saying more."

"Exactly. That's why I think that this works in the same sort of way. That would explain why I only catch bits and pieces. By the time they have the thought the order, or request, stops it cold."

"It's a theory." I shrug, though Edward can't see it, Nessie can.

"I suppose. Put Nessie back on the phone."

I hand the phone to Nessie and she takes it with her signature smile.

"I heard most of that." She informs her father.

"_That's good. I just wanted to say bye. You know how to reach us._" I can hear the smile in his voice. He's as proud of her new found talent as Bella is.

"Alright, well… call me if you hear anything, or before you get on a plane. If I need you I'll just ram my thoughts into your heads." She says the last part of her sentence with a lighthearted tone, but they can't see the odd expression on her face. I can.

"_Will do. Love you Renesmee._"

"Love you too. Bye."

She clicks off the phone and turns to me, her expression confused, but also containing a new sense of knowledge.

"What is it Ness?"

"If the reason they can't hear anything is because…"

"Don't you dare leave me hanging." She chuckles.

"If the hybrid is commanding them then _it_ must be wanting to come here under the radar as well. That makes me a little uneasy. Maybe it's part of it's talent-the whole command thing…

"Maybe it's not exact. Maybe its something like what Alice can do. I don't know. It's just a feeling."

"Nessie, there's lots of talents that could lead to your dad not hearing thoughts. It could be another shield, or maybe the Volturi just aren't that bright. You know, like not many thoughts in their heads."

This gets her to laugh, but she doesn't really look comforted. I know her mind is racing. "Ness, don't jump to conclusions. You never know it could just-"

"Jacob, that's what I do. I jump to conclusions-way to fast I might add, and you rationalize. It's why we're so great together." I don't point out that I really am not one for rationalizing. Apparently it's a side of me that only comes out with Nessie.

"Yeah," I scoff, but smile at her widely. "That's why we're so good together."

"Maybe not the_ whole _reason, but its part of why we work out."

I sigh and nod, trying-and failing, to look offended.

"You're hungry." It's not a question, but then again, I can't remember the last time I heard the words 'you' and 'hungry' phrased in a question directed at me. Even then, if it was a question, it was simply a formality.

"You're tired." It's not a question either. I can tell she was heading to bed, even if it is still early.

She smirks at me. "I am. However I am also slightly hungry."

"Really?"

"Yep." She starts poking around in the fridge. "I think the best we have in the meat department is some ham. It's all yours."

She throws a plastic bag of sliced ham at me, and I take it. "Want some?" I highly doubt she will, but its rude not to offer.

She's pulling out a glass and filling it with milk. Then she goes under the kitchen sink where she pokes around for a few minutes before coming back out with a container of Chips Ahoy cookies. She smiles at me, "I'm good thanks."

She finishes her cookies quickly and turns to me. "I'm going to get ready for bed. Considering you're almost out of ham," I hadn't even noticed that I _had_ almost finished up. "I assume you're ready for bed too."

I don't comment for a moment, and then I raise my eyebrows at her. "I'll be in my room."

"Ness, I can just sleep on the couch toni-" She cuts me off quickly.

"No objections. If you don't come, I'm _not_ sleeping."

"Nessie, I'm sure you're going to sleep just fine if I sleep down here on the couch."

"Yes." Now I'm confused. "I probably would sleep just fine. The thing is if you don't come I'm not going to sleep. I'm going to stay awake _all_ night. Tomorrow I will be tired and it will be all your fault." She's smirking at me and I just shake my head.

"Evil." That's all I say, but I can tell I'm smiling just a little.

"Yeah. Oh well. Totally worth it. Don't bail on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it. But I do have patrol in the morning."

"How early is 'the morning'?" She knows me too well.

"I take over with Quil at five I think."

"That's not too bad," She allows graciously. "I can get up then."

"Nessie you don't need to-" She cuts me off midsentence.

"Don't want to hear it. See you soon."

She flashes me a bright smile and scampers off down the hall. I lean back in my chair tossing the empty packet of ham in the trash. She really is something.

Fifteen minutes later I make my way upstairs, relatively ready to go to sleep. I knock on Nessie's door, not wanting to catch her off guard. "Come on in," Her voice is slightly muffled by the door, but I can tell just from her tone that she's smiling-if only slightly.

I open the door and walk in, only to find Renesmee with her back to the door facing her drawing desk.

"Hey," I smile at her, but she doesn't look up at me. She's intensely focused on something that's in her hands. "What you got there, Ness?"

"Mmmmm?" Her lack of response-_real_ response makes me think she's not really paying attention. My guess is she's reading, probably the same book as last night.

I don't say anything; I just flop down on the bed, now watching her from the side. I still can't see what she's got in her hands, but I know that it's not that important as long as it's keeping her happy-for whatever reason.

I close my eyes, relaxing, and trying my hardest not to think about Edward's wrath when he gets back.

"Thank you." Nessie says suddenly.

"Nessie, it's not exactly a chore for me to stay with you."

"Well that's good to know. That's also not what I was referring to. What I meant was thank you for this." She smiles a little holding up something while climbing to sit beside me on the bed.

"What is that?" I ask peering at it. As soon as I finish the question I realize what I'm looking at. It's the braided version of the Quileute promise ring I gave Renesmee for her first Christmas. "Is that…?"

"Yes. It's exactly that." She smiles at me widely.

"You thanked me for that when you were little."

"I know. But I still love it, even if it is too small. And you can never thank someone for something special too many times."

"Alright. Then, you're welcome." I kiss her on the nose and she curls into my side, twisting the bracelet around her fingers.

"I love this bracelet. Always have. Always will." I smile at this.

"I might just have to get you one that fits."

"That'd be sweet. Oh, and I set the alarm clock. Is 4:30 ok?"

"Better than ok, but I'm not letting you get up that early."

"You have no choice. I am getting up with you. I have things to do. Paintings to finish. Vampires to welcome. Getting up early will only give me some time to myself while everyone's here. No one is expecting me to wake up so early."

"Whatever." I grumble, not really angry, but still being stubborn about this.

"Oh, Jake don't be stubborn. Getting up a little early isn't going to kill me."

"Are you sure? It could. What if you were so tired that you tripped and fell down the stairs, for example?"

"I'd catch myself mid-fall and turn it into a graceful cartwheel." She smirks at me.

Sounds exactly like something she'd do. "Fine." I sigh reluctantly.

"Thank you. Now I can sleep easily." She sighs into my side. "Good night Jacob."

"'Night Ness."

She rolls over and flicks off the lights then slides under the covers. She pulls a blanket over me as well, though I don't really need it, because my temperature is a constant. Hers is as well but she always sleeps under the covers, even when she's next to me. That's part of why I love her. She's always one hundred percent herself.

* * *

**Hey guys! I can't tell you how sorry I am about the wait. It's been way to long since I last updated (over 15 days) and I apologize. If it buys me sympathy then I'll tell you I was sick for a little while there, so don't hate me. However, to make up for that, I plan on updating at least one more time tonight, as well as returning to update my other story ASAP. If you've been waiting for this I hope it was worth it, though I admit it was mostly a connector/filler chapter to lead us into the next one. I'm hoping you'll keep reading and reviewing because it means soooo much to me.**

**Thanks TONS (I'm not lying it makes me smile every time I get a review/new story favorite/new story follower.)**


	19. A Bet and A Surprise

Chapter 19

Nessie's POV

A Bet and A Surprise

"Nessie!" I can hear someone screaming my name, but I can't tell who, so I keep running.

"Nessie!" This time the voice is closer, but more unfamiliar.

Then I hear a voice that stops me in my tracks. It's Jacob. "Run! Go Nessie!" I can't. I can't do it. I can tell by the sound of his voice that he's in trouble and there's no way I'm leaving him now.

Just as I turn to run everything goes black. It takes me a minute to realize I was having a nightmare. My heart's racing and I can't seem to catch my breath. I can feel the tears pooling in my eyes, and I can't seem to stop them.

I don't realize what has woken me up until I hear the soft vibrations coming from the side table. I realize that my cell phone is glowing with a new text message.

I swipe the illogical tears-I know I was only dreaming-away from my eyes and I look at my cell phone, as I grab it off the nightstand.

I unlock my phone and read the message. I see that it's from Alice, and it reads, _Be prepared-more vampires to arrive throughout the day. _I flop back onto the bed, not wanting to face the other vampires who are coming today, not because I don't appreciate them coming, or because I don't like them, but just because I don't want to worry about the Volturi coming any more. Apparently they've already started terrorizing me in my dreams.

I realize, by glancing at the clock that it's already 4:15, so there's really no point in going back to sleep. I do, however, curl into Jacob, trying to wash the memory of the dream away.

It works. Ok, not really, but it _does _assure me that he's here, right next to me, and _not_ in any danger. I close my eyes briefly but as soon as I do the setting and feel of the dream overtake me and I tense up jerking my eyes open.

Jacob seems to sense my distress and he wakes up quickly, his arms tightening reflexively.

"What's wrong Renesmee?" He whispers, his voice soothing me immensely in the darkness.

"Nothing." I hate how my voice wavers, because I know he will be able to tell that I'm lying.

"Ness, come on you can trust me." He sounds sad that I'm keeping something from him.

"No, it's not that Jacob. I trust you with anything. I am keeping the from you _solely_ because I don't want to worry."

I can sense his frown in his voice. "Renesmee, you can tell me anything. Even if it will make me worry about you. That's what I do. We both know that."

"Yeah, but I worry about you. And that means when you worry about me_ I _worry about _you._ Are you following me here?"

"Yes. Regardless, will you please tell me?"

I let out a dramatic sigh but pull him close to me. "Just don't worry ok?"

"No promises."

I smirk a little, though he can't see me and I rest my hand gently on the side of his face. I call the dream back into my mind and carefully send them into Jake's.

He freezes, and I pull my hand away from his face, instead wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It's ok Ness, I'm right here." He recovers fast, and wraps his arms around my waist tightly, pulling me as close to him as possible. "I'm sorry."

I laugh lightly into his neck. "For what?"

"I'm just sorry that you had to dream that."

"It's not something you can control."

"I know that. I just…."

"Worry about me."

He chuckles lightly. "Sure, we'll go with that." He's quiet for a minute, thoughtful. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought I did for a minute. What with the crying and the freaking out."

"Nessie!" Jacob manages to pull me impossibly closer. "You were crying? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was distracted." I say, rolling just enough in Jake's vice grip to grab my phone. I hold it in front of his face so he can read Alice's message. "Oh."

"Yeah, that's what woke me up."

"Sorry?" It's a question, because he's not sure I wanted to be woken up.

"It's a good thing."

"Well than remind me to thank Alice for her impeccable timing."

"Will do." I say with a smile. Unfortunately my happiness bubble is short lived, and I know Jacob needs to get ready for his patrol. "You have to go."

"Mmm…" It's a groan, but it's a question as well. It's one of those things I just _know_.

"It's about 4:15."

"Then I have forty five minutes."

"I suppose so." I sigh, sitting up, and reaching for the nightstand where my lamp rests. I switch it on and warm yellow light floods my room, making it radiate warmth and comfort. I smile, then turn to Jacob.

"Breakfast?" I pretty much know the response before I hear it.

"Always."

"That's what I thought, but I want to get dressed first, give me… ten minutes?"

"Somehow I don't think you can get ready that fast."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe…"

"You're on. I bet I can be ready in ten minutes."

"I still don't believe you." He says with a smirk, "But I bet I can be done first."

"Yeah right." I scoff obviously disbelieving. "Whatever, loser cooks breakfast." This is sort of mean because I knowthat the closest Jake gets to cooking is making a sandwich.

"Deal."

I hop off the bed, and dash to my closet, grabbing things to get ready for a quick-less than five minute shower-and I literally run, at an inhuman speed, to the main house.

I race through the back door, and call to the vampires who are lounging on the couch-at least the ones I see, "I'm trying to win a bet. Can't talk now."

I hear their chuckles as I rush through my shower. I use my vampire speed to finish in under two minutes, and I hop out, drying off and slipping into the clothes I chose, despite the November chill in the air.

I decided to wear a teal dress that I've had for a few months now. It's two separate parts but it's lacy and simple with a chocolate brown belt circling the waist. I dash down the stairs quickly, running out the door, ignoring the laughter I hear coming from the living room, probably because I look silly running with all my things with wet hair and no shoes, but no one stops me.

I am pleased when I burst through the door without seeing Jacob there, which satisfies me that I've won. Even so, I go into the bedroom and quickly blow dry my hair which takes about a minute because I have a high powered blow dryer that is amazing, and I go through my assortment of jewelry settling on a simple silver necklace with a pendant that has a knot design.

When I step away from the mirror I smile, because I actually look pretty good. My long brownish hair falls in loose curls over my shoulders and the dress is casual but nice looking, which can only help me when I'm surrounded by a bunch of drop dead gorgeous vampires.

I head back into the kitchen, putting some bacon in a pan and starting my cooking just as Jake comes into the house.

"I win!" I call in a sing songy voice.

He looks stunned, though I can't quite tell if it's because he lost or because of what I'm wearing, or maybe it's because I'm cooking for him anyway.

I shrug, "I decided to have mercy on you. I proved my point, and I am still going to make you some food."

"Thanks Ness." He still looks shocked, and I think, judging by the way he's eyeing me from head to toe, it's because of what I'm wearing. "Isn't it a little cold for dresses?"

I giggle. "Not when you have werewolf temperature." I tease, "You know, mom would laugh and say something like 'this coming from the boy who often goes shirtless.'"

Jake chuckles. "Either way, you look good."

"Thanks, you too. Now, let me finish cooking or you won't have time to eat before you leave."

* * *

By the time I've fed him and shooed him out of the house it's closer to 5:15, but I'm not worried. Knowing Jake his real patrol doesn't start until 5:30 and he wanted to be early. Jacob is _never _late for patrol. He takes his 'duty' very seriously when it comes to the pack.

I skip into the main house and the Denali clan all look at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Did you win?" Tanya asks, bouncing a little in her seat.

"Of course." I say flippantly, and a little cocky. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem."

"You'll be happy to know that I also tried my talent with my mom and dad. It worked, still clear and everything."

"That's wonderful Renesmee." Carmen says smiling-she, much like my mother, uses my given name more than most.

"We're also supposed to be expecting more vampires today, at random intervals."

"Oh? Who?" Kate sounds intrigued.

"Not a clue. Alice only texted, feel free to read it if you want to." I toss her my phone and she does read the text.

"Not very helpful." She grumbles, obviously joking.

"When they get back you will just have to file a complaint." We all laugh a little.

Then, suddenly, the laughter is broken up by wolf howls-not a 'trouble' howl, but another 'they're here' howl. I just wish I knew who 'they' was.

"We have more guests!" I say, moving towards the front door.

I pull it open, only to be shocked into silence at who is on the other side.

* * *

**He he he! I am being devious, leaving you with a cliff hanger like that. Sorry! But it had to be done, don't hate me. I didn't want things getting too boring despite the wait for the Volturi to come. So... tell what you think. Who's at the door? Is it ond person? Two? Three? Why is it shocking? Come on! Please I'd love to hear your thoughts though, honestly I am hoping you don't guess right because I don't want to be predictable. Hmm... I am a bundle of contradictions: 'tell me what you think but only if you're not thinking what I'm thinking.' Don't listen to that part of me. I want to hear what you thought, not just about the cliff hanger but about the whole chapter. **

**Hope you liked it. OH! And please check out my profile, towards the bottom where I keep my story summaries so that you can see photos of Nessie's outfit and jewelry from this chapter. Hope you like what I am doing with the characters, but please, if you don't let me know. **

**Thanks for all your help, support, and encouragement.**


	20. Surprise Visitors

Chapter 20

Nessie's POV

Surprise Visitor_s_

My eyes go wide, but I recover quickly, happy to welcome any help at the moment. "Vladimir, Stefan. Welcome. Please, come in."

"That's not necessary, young one. We're merely alerting you and your… _friends_," _The wolves, _I think, _they mean the wolves._ "To our presence."

"Well, at least come in and explain what you mean." Carmen says softly.

They step into the house and close the door gently.

"We aren't much for large gatherings." Stefan begins, with Vladimir finishing. "We will stand with you, however, when the time comes."

"I see," I say in understanding. "You're only going to join us for the-"

"For the fight." Vladimir says with a smile.

"There is no guarantee of a fight." I assure them, though I am no longer sure of this fact. The longer I mull it over the more likely a fight seems.

"We understand this, though it would appear that the more often the Volturi make an appearance the more likely it is that a fight will ensue."

"If you say so." I shrug, not wanting to get into an argument with the two Romanian vampires.

"You may alert Carlisle, though you know we have no intentions of harm toward you and your friends here."

This, I do understand. We are they're best chance at overcoming the Volturi. Though the odds are slight, I get the feeling they don't really care. They seem indifferent to dying at this point. I can't imagine living without Jacob, so I can understand how they feel.

"Alright. I will let Carlisle know. Thank you for volunteering to help us. Though, I am curious, how did you hear about this?"

"Carlisle has many friends, and vampire news travels fast."

This doesn't really explain why Vladimir and Stefan always know when the Volturi decide to make a move against us. I conjure up a picture and toss it into their minds.

For an instant they're both frozen in shock, though Stefan answers my unspoken question. "Yes."

I nod. It is as I had thought. The two Romanians have at least one insider who's favored by the Volturi. Essentially, they have a spy.

They both seem surprised, that it was my talent that had just been used, but they make the connection fast.

"Your talent has developed impressively." Vladimir says, smiling ever so slightly. "It's surprisingly vivid, though two dimensional." Stefan continues.

I nod. "Thank you. Feel free to stay in the nearby area, though as before it is imperative you don't hunt nearby."

"Of course." Vladimir assures me. "We fed along the way. We will not hunt in your range. Do not worry. We are only here to stand against the Volturi, not cause problems for you here."

"I appreciate that." I say with a small smile. I can understand why my mother, and even Jacob find them creepy. They are unusual, but for whatever reason I've always found them fascinating.

They turn to leave, before stopping abruptly. "Would you like us to speak to Carlisle?"

"That's not necessary. I will tell everyone." I say tapping my temple ever so slightly. They smile in understanding, just a little.

"Ah. Alright then, see you soon."

I chuckle lightly. "See you soon."

They both leave, and using my talent, I quickly send a message out to Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, and my mother. One vampire in each pair. I assume that they've gotten the message, and over the next few hours my assumption is confirmed in a series of texts.

Rosalie: Emmet says sweet. He loves that they creep the wolves out.

Carlisle: As long as they know the hunting restrictions we'll welcome anyone.

Alice: We already knew that. But they weren't the only ones I saw.

And finally my mother: Oh joy. Who told the Dracula's?

I can't help but smile at that one. It sounds so much like something Jacob would say. Though I can't help but thinking about the answer to my mother's question.

If the Romanians really do have a 'spy', so to speak, that alerts them to the Volturi's moves, wouldn't he or she be in constant danger from Aro? Couldn't he see the individual's real motives? Who knows.

I abandon that train of thought for the time being, and I decide to look at the clock. It's only 8:25. I've managed to pass a little time working on some more color mixing in the garage, but not much.

It's been relatively uneventful, other than me changing clothes, because I didn't want to get paint on my dress. I only changed into a white tank top and a long sleeve plaid shirt over top. It's something simple that I don't really have to worry about getting paint on.

I go back to working-which is actually kind of hard when I'm trying to move around all the cars in our garage.

I'm almost totally zoned out when I hear Kate calling my name.

"Nessie! You're phone's ringing."

I run into the house and snatch my phone off the counter. A quick glance at my phone tells me it's Alice, so I don't hesitate to answer.

"What is it, Alice?"

"The wolves. You've got to stop them."

I'm already heading to the doors at a full run.

"Stop them from doing what Alice?"

"The vampire. He's on our side." I can tell by her voice that she's living in a vision; she's not totally with me right now.

"What vampire? Alice?"

"Keep going Nessie. I can't… I can't see."

I'm following Jake's scent as best I can but it's not an exact science. And even at my full speed the wolves are faster. I can hear Tanya and the Denali's beside me-asking questions, but only faintly. I'm focused on Alice, and finding Jake.

"Alice what can't you see?"

"I can't see the outcome… the wolves. They're not letting him…"

"Who Alice?"

"The vampire!"

"Which vampire?"

"I don't know his name! He's trying to help though. Stop them!"

_Yeah, I need more information!_

"Nessie! Do something!"

"Hold on a second." I'm still running when I send my thoughts whirling toward Jacob. It's clear what I mean, _STOP!_

"Alice, I'm doing the best that I can here."

"I still can't… wait! No! Ahh! I still can't see properly."

"Jasper? Do you know what's going on?"

"I'm not sure Renesmee." At least he's answering me. "Alice can't see right, and she called you as soon as her vision started."

"Nessie!" I sigh, it's Alice again.

"I'm going Alice! I can only run so fast. I already told them to stop."

"But I still can't see straight!"

"Sorry!"

"Renesmee what's going on?" Carmen-along with the rest of the Denali clan members-is confused.

"I'm not sure at the moment." I tell her honestly. "I think we have an unexpected visitor."

"Oh." Everyone seems shocked.

"They're trying to help!" Alice says, quite loudly, into the phone.

"Chill Alice, we're almost to the wolves."

"Then why can't I see?"

"I don't know! It's your talent not mine."

She makes a 'huffing' noise into the phone. "Hurry Nessie."

"I am!" Just then I see a patch of amber (or russet, as my mother would call it) fur through the trees. "Jacob!" It takes him a minute to stop running.

"Jacob," I say again, bursting through the trees till I'm right in front of the giant wolf that is Jake. "I'm not sure what's going on, exactly, but Alice says stop. They're on our side. Whoever they are…"

I can see the question in his eyes, and I can't answer him. "I don't know. Alice just called. She's freaking out, just stop them!"

Jake ducks his head once, a nod, and dashes into the forest. All the vampires, including myself, follow him.

It takes a few minutes for us to reach the first wolf. It's Embry, I think.

He's standing under a tree, growling menacingly. Jacob lets loose a bark that's laced with command. It takes me a second to realize what's going on. There's three wolves on patrol. It's Leah, Embry and Jake, who I'm hoping have had a full night's sleep, and they have a vampire-I think-treed.

All the sudden a wave of sickness washes over me so strongly that I can no longer remain standing. This feeling of disgust is strong enough to affect my train of thought briefly, and thanks to that I don't notice that Tanya, Garrett, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen have fallen to the ground as well.

This must be the vampire in the tree. I tilt my head up, looking for the vampire responsible for this revulsion only to feel the disgust wash over me once again. It would appear that this talent it very strong, and very physical. That means my mother's shield couldn't block it out. At this thought a wave of fear runs through me. It's evident that this vampire isn't someone we'd want as an enemy. He has us all incapacitated at once.

A chorus of growls rip through the atmosphere and I'm reminded that Jacob, and more than half his pack are in the forest as well. I jerk my head up, searching for Jacob. My eyes find him easily, and I see that the he seems unaffected by this sickness that's plaguing the rest of us.

Not only do I find that odd, I also find it odd that _I'm _affected if they're not. Confused, I glance at the other vampires near me, and I see that they're obviously worse off than I am. This perplexes me, and I look toward the other wolves, only to find that this repulsive force is affecting them too.

As soon as the thought occurs to me I know that this talent it powerful and I know that I am one of the only people that can talk us out of it. Everyone else is either too affected, or in their wolf form, and therefore lacking a human mouth.

"Wait!" I choke out, stopping the vampire-I hope, before he can run off. "Please, wait. We don't want to hurt you." I can hear it (he? She?) moving in the tree.

"Alice?" I whisper, attempting to think around the consuming illness.

"I still can't see right. What's going on?"

"Who _is this?_"

"I can't tell. I just know he's a friend."

"He's not _acting _like a friend." I say bitterly.

"What's going on Renesmee?" Jasper has taken the phone and his voice cuts like razor blades.

"Talented." I manage. "Very powerful. We're all-" I think about standing up, then reconsider, remembering the vampire in the tree, only to fall to the ground again. I can't even _think _about our visitor without feeling the sickness return just as strong as before. "Sick." I just manage to finish the sentence for Jasper.

"Try to talk to them." Alice suggests.

"Easier said than done." I spit out, not even bothering to sound sarcastic.

"Listen. We know you're talented! We're not going to attack you. Just please, stop!"

As quickly as it started the sickness disappears. I straighten up, standing at my full height. "Thank you." I say, smiling at the vampire, who I can now look at, in the tree.

He's tall, with curly blonde hair. He's muscular, and surprisingly good-looking, even more so than most vampires.

A quick glance at my friends tells me that this vampire has only made an exception for me. They're all still feeling the brunt of his impressive talent.

"Hi." I say, smiling a little at this person, who I am hoping proves to be a friend. "My name is Renesmee, but my friends tend to call me Nessie. I'm a little different than most vampires, though I think you figured that out already. I'd love to explain all of this, but… would you mind not making my friends sick?"

He shifts uncomfortably in the tree, and it's then that I know he will be a friend. He's nothing like Jane, he's not sadistic, and he takes no pleasure in using his talent. It's purely defensive.

"I don't want to have to use my power on them." He allows. "I just don't know if I can trust them."

"But you trust me?" I say softly.

He nods. "You don't seem threatening."

"How do you know I don't have a talent."

"I don't. You just seem… different."

"I am." I allow. "But I do have a talent too, you know." I smile a little. "Listen, I understand why you're weary. We're an intimidating bunch, but these wolves," I gesture at Jake, Leah, and Embry. "Are really a handful of adolescents, and the vampires behind me, and myself, don't even drink human blood. We really don't like killing people, so I assure you we're of no threat to you."

The visitor looks me in the eye, judging my honesty I presume.

"Really, we're not usually like this. I can explain everything, if you'll just give me the chance."

"I can trust you?" He seems weary, but also a little sad.

"One hundred percent." I tell him honestly.

"Alright then."

Suddenly all five vampires on the ground are standing beside me, all crouched in defensive positions, as well as the three angry wolves.

I know that at the moment the wolves are the biggest problem.

"Jacob! Stop. He's a friend." Jake locks eyes with me, and I can almost hear him commanding Embry and Leah to stand down. They fall silent, though they're body language shows mistrust.

The Denali's, overhearing what I'm saying to the wolves, straighten out of their defensive crouch.

"If you want, we can go back to the house and explain." I say looking toward the nameless vampire in the tree.

He nods, and eyes the people still surrounding the tree.

I look around at my friends, and hiss, "Back off guys, I've got this."

* * *

**Oooh! Duh duh duuuuh! Now, the real question is, how many of my twi-hard fans actually know who our nameless visitor is? If you really do know who he is PM me, but please don't put it in your review and spoil the surprise! I want those of you who don't know to remain that way until I update. It's only fair! I mean if you know who he is it's because you know twilight REALLY well, and if you don't you're about to learn about another really interesting character in the series that I really really like. He's going to be a new addition in my story, so I hope you like him so far, and his unique talent. **

**I hope you like it and I plan on updating really soon. **

**Thanks, **

**R&R**


	21. Telling the Tale

Chapter 21

Nessie's POV

Telling the Tale

"Guys, go back to the house. The wolves will back me up here."

"Renesmee…" Tanya trails off, eyeing the visitor in the tree with almost astonishment. "I… I'm staying here. Everyone else can go back."

I'm confused by Tanya's reaction, but not enough to tell her she should go home. She doesn't look threatened by his presence so I just nod. The other Denali coven members dash into the trees, heading toward the house.

With Tanya by the tree I turn toward the wolves-my wolf. "Jacob, listen. I know you don't trust him." Jake growls in response. "Yes, yes, I know, he hurt me. Newsflash-I'm ok." He snorts ever so slightly, a wolfish laugh. "Listen, I'm going to explain everything to our visitor, so I'm not sure if you want to be in the house, but you know the rules. No wolves inside." He smiles at me goofily.

I turn back to the tree and smile softly at our visitor. "The house is through those trees a few miles." I say, pointing into the trees.

"You have an actual house?" He sounds skeptical. Rightfully so, not many vampires can manage a permanent place of residence.

"Well… not me. My grandparents." I say not thinking.

The vampire is shocked to say the least. "You're heart beats, I can hear it. But you know about us, and you're fast. As fast as we are, but slower than your wolf friends. What are you?"

"Um… how good are you with weird?" I ask slowly.

"Pretty good I guess."

"Well… let's see. I guess I should tell you the story of my parents. My mother's name is Bella-short for Isabella, in case you're curious, and my father's name is Edward. My dad is a vampire. He met my mother when he was posing as a high school student here in Forks Washington." I sense his confusion before I realize what I've said.

"Your father-how old was he when he was changed?" _That's what he's asking?_

"Seventeen. He was changed by the person I call my grandfather, and he was the first in the coven with him. His name is Carlisle, and he's an amazing person. It's hard for me to tell my story without telling theirs first." I say, apologetically.

He nods, and we continue walking, though I can hear the wolves and Tanya following us.

"Carlisle was changed a while before that, though he resented his need to drink human blood. Carlisle valued human life and I can proudly say he's never drank human blood." The visitor freezes in shock. "I know, my family is very unorthodox. He taught himself to drink and thrive on animal blood. It keeps us strong, and keeps the thirst manageable."

"You say 'us'," The visitor interrupts, "Does that mean you live off animal blood too?"

"It does. I do live off animal blood, at least part-time. I can also live off human food." He nods and I continue. "So, when Carlisle changed my father Edward he taught him to drink animal blood as well. They lived together for some time, until Carlisle changed a woman, who became his wife, Esme. She also lives on animal blood.

"The family continued to grow from there. Carlisle changed my aunt Rosalie during one of their stays in a town and she was unhappy for some time, until she found my uncle Emmet. He was being attacked by a bear, though I won't go into anyone's story too deeply, they should tell you themselves. Anyways. My aunt carried him home to Carlisle so he could change him.

"They were together, and Esme and Carlisle were together, and my father, Edward was still alone. The family was still growing though." I say, though we've reached the house and we're heading inside.

"We can sit, and I can finish the story." I say, gesturing to the couches.

I notice, in some part of my mind that Jacob hasn't come inside yet, and I'm assuming he's phasing back into a human.

Despite that, I don't pause in the story, except to allow the vampire-who's still nameless at this point and myself to sit.

"Um… Oh! Yes, so the family was still growing. My aunt Alice and uncle Jasper came together to find Carlisle and join him in his unusual way of life. They came from unusual backgrounds, but in respect of their privacy I will allow them to tell you-or not tell you, themselves. Though if you're confused about anything please don't hesitate to ask."

"Then, may I ask what you mean when you say 'to find Carlisle'?"

"Of course!" I say brightly. "I'm sorry I forgot to mention these things. Some of my family is talented. My father, Edward, he reads minds, both vampire and human. My uncle Jasper can control emotions, and sense them. Finally, the talent that will answer your question, my aunt Alice can see the future-with limitations, though I'll explain that later.

"Long story short, she saw her life with Carlisle and his family and she couldn't wait to be a part of it. That's the problem with seeing the future, my aunt Alice often lives in multiple time periods. For example, if and when she meets you, she'll most likely call you by name and act as though she's known you for years, probably because she really has.

"Anyways, she came with Jasper, her almost husband at the time, and they were both accepted quickly. The diet of animal blood makes bonds tighter. That means that my coven is much more like a family than most. Their 'vegetarian' lifestyle allows them to coexist easier and be much more 'human' so to speak.

"That pretty much brings you up to speed on the family dynamic when my father met my mother."

"When you say 'met' you mean that she was a _human_ high schooler?"

"Yes. It's not a simple story to tell, complicated as it is, but I will do my best."

All the sudden Jake comes in the back door his face worried, until he meets my eyes. He quickly sits beside me on the couch, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

The visitor's nose wrinkles in disgust and he leans away, "Don't take this the wrong way," He says to Jake. "But you stink."

Jacob actually manages a laugh, "Right back at you, bloodsucker." He says smiling. Then, thoughtful, Jacob turns to me, "What's his name?" He whispers in my ear, knowing the other vampire can probably hear us.

The visitor answers, "My name is Fred."

Jacob nods, "Jacob." He says, surprising me by actually giving the newest arrival a very 'guy' type of greeting in a nod of his head.

"Nice to meet you." Fred says, cordially.

"You too." I grab Jake's hand and squeeze it encouragingly. Anything to keep the atmosphere light and friendly.

"Back to the story," I interrupt pleasantly. "My father's family tends to pose as humans in any given environment and they act as young as possible so they can stay in one spot for as long as possible. A little more than seven years ago my father met my mother in Forks high school.

"He had been practicing Carlisle's way of life for more than 100 years off and on, so he was confident in his ability to resist the call of human blood. Unfortunately he had never encountered anyone who smells the way my mother smelled to him. She was, as they call it in Italy 'his singer' because her blood 'sang for him'.

"He's told me before that nothing has ever been that hard for him. He'd never had to resist the call of his 'singer' before, and the time in that biology classroom, as fate had it, was the hardest hour of his life. He had left for some time then, to avoid killing Bella-my mother.

"He had left, to go visit our extended cousins, in Denali." I say, gesturing to Tanya and her family. "They live just as we do, feasting on animal blood-which you can tell because of their yellowish eyes. Animal blood does that."

"But not to you." Fred points out.

"No, but I will explain that later."

"Alright."

"So, my father was off in Alaska, sulking-in essence-about his weakness. Until he convinced himself he could resist. He returned to high school and tried to ignore my mother, though that proved impossible. You see, my mother is the only person who's thoughts my father couldn't hear.

"This made her mind very intriguing for him. Although he soon found that it wasn't just her blood, or her mind that made her interesting. My father, a vampire, had fallen hopelessly in love with a human. You may have seen this before, a vampire finding his mate? It's a very strong connection, and it's also permanent." I say, my eyes sliding toward Jacob of their own accord when I speak of the 'strong connection'.

"My father soon realized he couldn't stay away from my mother and he began to spend time with her-all the while denying the inner monster that told him to drink her blood. It wasn't hard for my mother to figure out that my father wasn't human. Though figuring out what he actually was, that was a little more tricky."

I nudge Jake's knee with my own. "Jacob, here, actually told her what my father was-though he didn't know it at the time. Jake told her about the legends of his tribe, which included the legends about Quileute boys turning into wolves and fighting 'the cold ones'-vampires.

"Then my mother knew what my father was. She accepted him-crazy as that was, and they fell in love. Unfortunately things weren't easy for them. My father believed-well… believes that because of his vampire state he no longer has a soul, and so he stubbornly refused to change my mother into a vampire, despite her wish to remain with him for eternity.

"My father, at one point actually believed it best to leave my mother and go off. He thought it would be best for her, though it almost got them both killed. As it was my mother found a best friend in Jacob, and shortly after their friendship began he phased-for the first time-into a wolf.

"They worked things out, until my father heard from Rosalie-his sister who had never been particularly fond of Bella, told him that Alice had seen Bella 'die'. Part of that was true-my mother had jumped off a cliff, and it seemed to my aunt Alice that she was trying to commit suicide-though she wasn't.

"Anyways, my father went to the Volturi looking to be executed because he didn't want to live in a world where my mother no longer existed. However, at the same time my aunt Alice was going to see if my mother was actually dead-which of course she wasn't.

"Then, seeing the future, Alice convinced my mother to go save my father from forcing the Volturi's hand. Before I get too far in this part of the story, do you know what the Volturi is?"

"No. I've heard their name in passing, though."

"They are, in essence, the law makers and enforcers in our world. There are laws, a few that I'm sure you could guess, and some that you probably couldn't but all the same the Volturi guard is what keeps the vampires of the world in line. You don't mess with them.

"The law of upmost importance is that our kind keeps themselves secret from humans, as I'm sure you've gathered by now." Then a thought occurs to me. "How old are you?"

"I was changed when I was twenty years old, though I doubt that's what you mean. I was changed about eight years ago, by an unknown vampire. Well… unknown at least to myself."

"You didn't know your creator?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"No, though I can't say I'm sorry I didn't know her."

"It was a female?"

"That much I do remember, yes. It was a female."

"Oh. So, now that you know about the Volturi, my father was going to reveal himself to the humans, by walking into the sun in front of a crowd. The Volturi would have had no choice but to eliminate him. Fortunately before he could do anything hasty my mother stopped him.

"Then my father, Alice, and Bella managed to make a bargain with the Volturi-because no humans were supposed to know about vampires existence, about letting my mother leave alive. The deal was that my mother had to become a vampire for the Volturi to leave her alone. They accepted and left the Volturi's city-Volterra quickly.

"My mother, unfortunately, has the worst luck, and their troubles didn't end their."

Fred looks shocked. "You mean to tell me that your mother caused all this trouble in the vampire world before she was even really a part of it?" He actually smiles a little at this insane thought.

"That's exactly it. And now, I think we're up to their deal. My father promised to change my mother-if, and only if she would marry him first. This deal wasn't easy for my mother to make, because she was only eighteen. Eventually she did cave, though at this point there was an issue with Victoria and her army…" I hadn't realized how long this story would take until I actually started telling it.

* * *

**Wow! I'm with Nessie. I had no idea how complicated it would be to tell that story to a newcomer. However, the next chapter will be more original because Fred is going to remember his time spent with Victoria's army, and all that good stuff. It's going to also be the end of the story-aside from Fred's questions and other stuff like that. Oh, and what do you all think of Tanya's reaction to our new friend? Hmmmm...**

**:)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**R&R**


	22. The Cold Hard Truth

Chapter 22

Jake's POV

The Cold Hard Truth

I must say, for not being around to live it, Nessie knows this story about as well as I do. She continues without pause, though I the feeling that at the word 'army' Fred has stiffened slightly, and I can't help but wonder why.

She speaks in a steady storytelling voice. "You see, when my father first met my mother a vampire-a tracker, do you know what that is?"

Fred seems to ponder the question and I can't help but think if Edward were here this would be going much faster. "No, not really. Though I assume it's a vampire with an extreme tracking ability."

"Precisely. That's almost exactly it. This tracker's name was James and he took great fun in the 'game' of hunting down his victims with his talent. Unfortunately he was much to cocky and, after injuring my mother, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and my dad Edward killed him.

"His mate, Victoria was heartbroken, though she handled it in a different way than my father did when he had thought Bella was dead. She held a grudge and set out for revenge. Victoria created an army of newborn vampires to destroy my mother."

"Wait… when was this? And why your mother, didn't you say your _father _killed her mate, James?"

"My father did kill his mate. She wanted my father to 'feel the pain she felt when she lost James'. So, she set out for revenge with her newborn army. Now, do you remember my Aunt Alice? The one who can see the future? She saw Riley coming, though she didn't exactly know his name at the time, and she told my family-"

"I-I'm sorry, I hate to interrupt, but really I have to ask you something. When was this, exactly?"

Nessie furrows her brow and turns to me, a question in her eyes. "Jacob? I don't know the exact timeline…"

"Uh…" I try to think back. "I'd say late August, early September of 2005. That's really more of a guess though, I'm not one hundred percent certain…" I trail off seeing Fred's reaction.

It's similar to any other vampire's shocked reaction-freezing. He's frozen for a few seconds, and when he recovers he looks less confused than before, though I didn't realize he _had _been confused before. It's almost as if he'd been confused, slightly, all this time.

"I…" His voice wavers with emotion. "Now it makes sense. It never did but… Bree." Fred's head jerks up, his eyes pleading. "Do you know her? _Did _you know her? She was a friend of mine… I'm sorry I know you weren't there but… please?"

"I was there," I volunteer. "But uh… I got pretty beat up so I'm not sure what happened to your friend. I think… she may have been the one who Carlisle spared, at least for a little while." Hope registers on his face, and I feel bad, because I can't finish the story for him.

I don't know how it ends.

"Is there anyone who knows what happened to her?" Fred asks, though I can tell he fears the worst.

"I can tell you what I know, and then if that doesn't answer your question we can ask my mom and dad, ok Fred?" Nessie asks ever so softly.

I suppose I should be jealous, with her talking to another vampire this way, but I don't. I know she loves me, and this is Nessie's reaction to a person in pain. It's what she does. Besides, for whatever reason, I like this Fred though I don't trust him one hundred percent yet.

Fred just nods, wordlessly, and allows Nessie to continue.

"So Alice told my family that Riley was coming with an army of newborns for my mother. Naturally they all prepared to fight them and alerted the wolves," Nessie nudges me with her elbow. "To the coming vampires, and the pack-there was only one at the time-long story, decided to fight with them.

"Essentially it went like this: my mother and father stayed away from the main battle with Seth, a wolf, acting as a communication tool, a link to the pack and the large battle down below in the clearing, while every one else was fighting the newborns.

"By 'everyone else' I mean my family, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet, and the wolf pack. They split into two groups, and so did the newborns. They took them all out, as far as I know.

"My father and mother were found by Victoria and Riley. My father killed Victoria and Seth killed Riley. When that was over the battle in the clearing below was mostly over too, and when it was all said and done I wasn't informed of survivors.

"Although, I wasn't there, so Jacob may be right about Carlisle sparing one of them if they didn't want to fight. I told you he is an extraordinary person, and I meant that literally. He detests violence and he was only acting in self-defense that day. I assure you he would have hated killing anyone, even if they were attacking him directly.

"He is very unusual for a vampire-in the best way-though I can tell you there are very few things he'd fight for, his family being one of them. I wouldn't be at all surprised if Carlisle offered a pardon if your friend ceased her attack on the family." Nessie gives Fred a sad smile. "But the odds are slim that this person, your friend, just so happened to be the one who it was. I'm sorry."

Fred nods, "I understand. Though I do know Bree, and she was very smart. She wanted no part in that battle, she only wanted to find Diego."

I'm sure he can see the confusion in our expressions. He smiles bitterly, though the emotion isn't directed at us. "I suppose," He begins, "it's time I tell you part of my story."

"I was created," He says slowly, "I believe, by this Victoria. I suppose I was part of her army, though I never fought with them. My talent gave me the ability to leave the 'coven', if you could even call it that, without being noticed.

"My talent also kept all the crazy newborns from attacking me, and Bree. She always managed to find me, and read, or just sit, close enough that she wouldn't feel ill like everyone else.

"For the longest time," Fred says with a fond smile, "She was always right there. We were friends, really, without ever speaking to one another. It was an unspoken agreement. She stayed close and my talent kept us both alive. Riley, he kept things from us. I never trusted him, and neither did Bree.

"That's one thing I know for sure, she was smart. She hunted smart, and she was always reading. She wouldn't have fought you for no reason, she was going to leave with me-I offered, when the time came, but she had to go back for Diego. I assume, from what you've told me that Diego must have been her mate.

"I told her that I'd wait for her for a day in Vancouver. She wasn't going to fight with the newborns, she was only going to get Diego and get out of there. All this time I had hoped… I just hoped that she found Diego somewhere and they went off together. I just thought she forgot about me." He shrugs, and I can barely see the emotion behind his story.

"I missed her though. It was pretty lonely there, for a while. I told her I'd only wait for a day, but even then I waited for a little while longer than that. She never showed, so eventually I did leave. At the time it was a relief to not have to be around so many people.

"I felt bad always repelling them with my gift. It took years before I could control it. I'm pretty good with it now, but it's much harder to keep in check when I'm defensive, and that's mostly what you felt before-sorry about that by the way." He looks honestly apologetic.

I shrug. "We had you treed. What's a vampire to do?"

This gets me a tight laugh. "Yes, you wolves are remarkable."

I just nod.

"So…" Fred looks hesitant. "I really hate to be a bother but I feel like I need to know. Is there someone who could tell me what happened to Bree, and maybe Diego?"

"Umm…" Nessie seems lost in thought for a moment, though I realize what she's doing. "My parents are going to call as soon as they can, I told them it's urgent, but not a threat."

Fred looks very confused.

"Oh!" Nessie seems honestly surprised that she forgot to tell our guest what she could do. "I didn't explain my gift. I can put thoughts-images rather, into people's heads. It's convenient long distance, though only one way, I'm afraid."

Fred looks shocked, and I can't help but laugh. "Yeah, I know how you feel." I wrap my arms around Nessie's shoulders. "Ness, here, is a very unique person. She's much to modest about her talent though. Her phone will ring, without fail, and it _will _be her parents. I would bet a large sum of money on it. Oh, and did I mention her parents are somewhere in Italy at the moment?"

Fred is stunned into silence. The shrill ring of Renesmee's phone, however, quickly ends the silence. I smile widely.

Ness just rolls her eyes at me and flips open the phone. "Thanks for calling," She says quickly, and I can't make out what's being said on the other end. "No mom, dad, I'm fine. I told you, no threat. You got that part, right?"

A beat of silence, then Nessie says, "Listen, we have a visitor-" Commotion of some kind until Nessie cuts in. "This is going to take forever unless you let me speak! Now, our visitor is 'Alice approved', so shush about not trusting anyone. He's very nice, his name is Fred-" She's interrupted again and the glare she sends into thin air could make a grown man cower. I smile; she's not one to be messed with.

"Father, I trust him. It's fine. He has some questions for you two regarding Victoria's army and I think you should answer him." Silence, until Nessie cuts in. "You know what? Fine. Talk to Jacob."

She shoves the phone towards me and mouths, 'they're being idiots tell them to stop.' I want to laugh-like Bella has ever taken my advice, not to mention Edward not exactly loving me at the moment.

Either way I speak into the phone. "Listen, Edward-"

"Jacob? What's going on? Who is there at the moment?"

"The Denali's, Nessie, oh Stefan and Vladimir-somewhere, and Fred."

There's silence on the other end of the phone. "Edward…?"

"This person… Fred? Was he part of the newborn army?"

"Yeah, but he never fought you guys…"

"Oh." Edward seems to be reconsidering his position on talking to the vampire. I wonder what changed his mind. It was almost like hearing his name…?

"Jacob? Can you put me on speaker?"

"Sure thing." I put him on speaker and Edward's voice comes through clearly.

"Hi, I understand you're visiting my daughter and our friends. I think she's told you about us, but I'm Edward."

Fred seems relieved that he's going to get some answers. "Yes. I'm Fred, and I'm sorry to surprise your daughter like this, I caught a vampire scent back in Seattle and I followed it here, not expecting all this…"

"I understand," Edward continues and Nessie shoots me a look that says _are you sure this is my dad?_ I just shrug. "I believe you had some questions for me."

"Uh… yes, if you don't mind. Renesmee was telling me her story, and inherently your story, and the newborn army came up. I believe I was created by this woman, Victoria, as was a friend of mine and her… mate?" It comes out as more of a question. "Diego. I was wondering if you know what might have happened to her.

"Your daughter, she uh, she said that Carlisle, the leader, may have spared someone who didn't wish to fight?"

There's a beat of silence on the line, but Edward asks quietly, "What was her name? Your friend?"

"Bree." By the way he says it I can tell that he knows she's dead. Edward obviously knows what happened but he's not coming out and saying 'oh yeah, Carlisle let her go so she's out there somewhere' so I know she's dead too.

"I know what happened to her. She didn't want to fight-she was only there to find Diego, but she found out he'd been killed by Riley and Victoria. I didn't meet her until after I'd killed Victoria and Riley had been taken care of by Seth. My father, at least the man I call my father, Carlisle offered her a pardon if she'd halt her attack on my family.

"She did so, and when Bella and I joined the rest of the family she was there. It was hard for her to manage her thirst, but she did so better than most newborns. She was smart, much smarter than any of the other newborns I'd assume.

"She somehow knew about me being able to read minds, and I think she knew even more than you. She thought about the 'vampire police,'-the Volturi, a few times and she informed me that part of the Volturi guard had heard about you all, well… your coven in Seattle and had made a deal, of sorts, with Victoria.

"You see, Jane, one of the Volturi members, was calling the shots at the time. Bella, my wife, though not at the time, was the only person who'd ever been immune to her power. Jane can burn you with just her eyes. It's an intense pain and Jane is sadistic about it.

"Jane held a grudge against Bella and was hoping Victoria's army could take out our coven. She was not so lucky. Our alliance with the wolves had made it an easy win for us.

"After the battle the Volturi members 'showed up' seemingly upset that they had missed the action, though thanks to your friend Bree I knew that they had no intention of helping us in the first place.

"Your friend was very smart, and I will always owe her. She was telling me many things with her thoughts that day. She also kept secrets for my family, she didn't tell the Volturi about the wolves, because she had seen that we wished for that to remain a secret.

"She had heard, from my conversation with Jane, that I-well Seth and I though Bree didn't know that-had killed Victoria and Riley and she felt she owed me for that. I believe her exact thought was 'whoever this vampire was, whether he kept a pet human or no, he was a friend of mine. Even if he were the one to kill me in the end, I would still owe him.'

"She was very brave, and rebellious I must say. She didn't know what Jane could do of course, but when Jane asked her for her name I distinctly remember her thinking, 'why give this lying vampire anything she wanted?' I think, by this point, she had figured out that Jane wasn't going to let her live, and she was going to stand up to her.

"After that Jane used her talent to get Bree to answer, though, smart as she is, Bree answered her the way, her words not mine, 'Kevin' would have answered them. She played dumb, so to speak, giving Jane the story she wanted to hear, while Bree gave me the real story. I will always owe her for that.

"When Jane gave the order… I tried to stop them, I did… but there was really nothing we could do. I think Bree understood that, but nonetheless, I said that we'd take Bree in and teach her the rules of our world, but Jane wasn't having it. Bree, however, wasn't really scared.

"She was thinking about me trying to save her though, I felt like I owed her that and she seemed appreciative. She was thinking, 'Me, I was touched to the core. These vampires were strangers, but they'd gone out on this dangerous limb for me. I already knew it wasn't going to work, but still.'

"She seemed ok with dying, as most vampires are once they've lost their mate, though I will tell you that just before Jane gave the final order she thought, 'This would be it, then. I still didn't feel afraid. My only regret was that I couldn't tell Fred more about all of this. He was going almost totally blind into this world full of dangerous politics and dirty cops and secret covens. But Fred was smart and careful and talented. What could they do to him if they couldn't even see him? Maybe the yellow-eyes would meet Fred someday.' Then," Edward continues, a sad smile audible through the phone. "She yelled in her thoughts, rather loudly, 'Be nice to him please!'"

I glance to my right and see Nessie with tears in her eyes. I take her hand and squeeze it gently, trying to make her feel better.

Edward finishes softly, "After that Jane gave the order and Bree was killed. I'm so sorry. Though I did promise her, even if she didn't hear me, that if we ever did meet you we would be nice to you, just as she'd asked. I apologize for being so cautious before." Edward sounds genuinely sorry for his suspicions.

"After a story like that," Fred says firmly, "I think you were right to be suspicious."

"Still, it was wrong to assume the worst. I just wish I'd had better things to tell you. Do you have any other questions for me? I'm not sure if you'll be there when we arrive home, but if not it was a pleasure talking to you."

"Um… I think that's enough information, thank you Edward. It was nice talking to you as well, though I'm not sure if I'll be here for you and your wife's return either. I guess it depends on how Renesmee finishes her story."

"Alright, well if you decide to go, please visit anytime. Have Nessie give you our phone number."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem." And Edward hangs up.

* * *

**Geez. Poor Fred. Just meets all these fun people and then wham! Finds out his only friends were killed seven years before. Kind of depressing, though it's good that he finally got closure. Hope you liked the chapter. Expect more real soon, I'm in a writing mood. :)**

**Oh, and to the 'Guest' who reviewed I like to respond so I'm going to put it here~ I think this chapter will teach you tons more about Fred and I hope you liked it. I'm so glad you like my story enough to read it 4 times! Wow :). It makes me smile to get reviews like yours, and keep your eyes open because my next chapter is already posted. :D Thanks for reviewing.  
**

**So anywhoo... with that out of the way...  
**

**Thanks, **

**R&R**


	23. Never Want To Do This Dissertation Again

Chapter 23

Nessie's POV

Never Want To Give This Dissertation Again

When I'd pictured Fred's story it has always had a happy ending. After hearing about Bree I wasn't so sure. I was emotional and I hadn't even known the girl. She seemed brave, and sweet, and she didn't deserve to die. I can tell Fred is sad that his friend is dead.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly.

He shakes his head, "Don't be. If what you all say is true, and you have no reason to lie, she was ok with dying. Her and Diego needed to be together." He shrugs, though I can tell he's masking his real emotion. "I would have wanted her to be happy. It seems like she'd be happier this way."

I nod.

"You can finish your story." Fred encourages.

"Sure. After the newborn attack, a while after, my mother married my father. Everything was fine, until they found out she was pregnant. I don't know what you know about vampires but it was _assumed,_" I accentuate the word. "That vampires couldn't create offspring. Unfortunately there never were too many human-vampire relationships to base that assumption off of.

"So, in case you're wondering, male vampires can father children, but female vampires cannot conceive-as they are frozen in the state they were changed in." Fred nods in understanding.

I continue. "When my father learned my mother was pregnant he freaked out. Flew her home and tried to get her to abort the baby-who you may have guessed, is me. She refused, and Rosalie, understanding what she wanted, helped her protect me.

"I suppose most people would hold a grudge but I know my father loves me. At the time his judgment was being clouded with worry for my mother, and her rapidly deteriorating condition. You may have noticed that I am only seven years old, though I stand before you as a full grown woman, and I act and talk as an adult.

"That's because I grow much more quickly than humans do. The same was true for my development as a fetus. I was growing fast, and Carlisle, though he's a doctor couldn't get any pictures-on ultrasound-because of the hard membrane, like vampire skin, that was surrounding me.

"The bigger I got, the less room I had to move and the more I hurt my mother with even the smallest movements. Also, at the same time I was taking every bit of nutrition out of her body. I was slowly starving her.

"They couldn't figure out what I wanted, and my mother couldn't keep down any solid foods. Even the IV fluids weren't working. It got so bad that my father was convinced my mother was going to die. Luckily," I say, smiling at Jacob, "Jacob had a thought that saved us both. He basically suggested that I was craving blood."

Jacob cuts in. "In case you're wondering, at the time I had a three man pack. It was Leah, Seth, and I. We split off from the main pack because I wasn't about the let Bella be killed because of the baby. I didn't know it at the time but it was the imprint talking."

Fred looks confused, but I interject. "We'll get to that later. Anyways," I say, briefly thinking that later I should type this up and print it so I'll never have to give this whole dissertation again. "The idea saved my life and my mothers. After some minor complications I was delivered and my mother was just barely saved. My father was able to keep her heart going so that she could transform into a vampire.

"At the same time, as Jacob said, he imprinted on me."

Fred's questions are shown in his red eyes.

Jacob answers, "It's a wolf thing. Basically, it means that when we see her our whole center of gravity shifts, changes. From that moment on our one and only job is to be whatever she needs us to be, whenever she needs it."

Fred nods, seemingly satisfied with Jacob's crude, and somewhat description-less explanation.

I take over again. "Over the three days my mom was changing I was growing, and learning at an unprecedented rate. When she finally awoke as a newborn it was hard for her to believe I was the same child! I kept growing, and despite all the happiness there was in finding that my mom had amazing self-control and just being a family they were all worried I would grow too quickly and die at the age of fifteen.

"It was a valid concern at the time. However we soon had bigger problems. A friend of ours," I know I'm on a sore spot when I talk about Irina, but it must be done. "Came to apologize, and clear up a misunderstanding, and she saw me.

"That must not seems like cause for alarm, but at the time I appeared to be a child. A vampire child. That is something that is forbidden absolutely in the vampire world. So, Irina went to the Volturi, obligated to tell them of our crime.

"She didn't give us the chance to explain what I really am-a child who changes, who grows. I, unlike the problematic immortal children, _can_ control my thirst and keep our secret. I am no threat to this way of life. But the Volturi had already heard of the crime and were coming to punish us.

"My parents were desperate to save their family, so together they gathered all the vampires they could-witnesses, to bear testimony to my growth. To show to the Volturi leaders that I am no threat to this lifestyle.

"The Denali coven," I gesture to them, "Were the first to come, but after the initial hesitation they accepted my fully and said they would bear witness to my growth, and contemplate fighting with my family if the time came. Both packs of wolves were also going to fight with us.

"In the end we managed to gather over 20 witnesses from around the world to help us, and most agreed to fight for us as well. I have told you before that Carlisle is wonderful, and because of this he has great friends.

"When the Volturi confronted us, a number of things helped our case. The wolves stopped their advance initially. Then my mother, who had discovered that she had a talent after all, managed to perfect the use of her shield at just the right time. The Volturi's two main offensive tactics weren't going to work as long as my mother remained alive.

"Third, however, and maybe most important, was that we were able to deflect each of the Volturi's charges, in front of his arsenal of assembled witnesses. He had brought them along to see justice being served and as it became clear there was no crime the witnesses became restless.

"First, no immortal child was created. Then the Volturi leader, Aro, claimed that Irina had given false witness, though she was simply uninformed, and he killed her to provoke an attack.

"We narrowly avoided doing just that, but somehow we did. Then, finally, Aro claimed that I would become a danger in the future because 'only the known was safe and tolerable'. Thankfully, having predicted this Alice returned to our family, after brief abandonment, with a witness of her own.

"A hybrid, just like myself, only full grown, and perfectly capable of keeping the vampire secret. The Volturi had run out of alternate charges, and they were simply scared of my mother's shield and the wolves, so they essentially fled.

"We weren't naïve enough to think they'd never return, but we were ok, for a while at least. I grew up safe and sound. And now, we're caught up to the present."

Fred sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Let me guess: The Volturi is coming back."

I nod, wordlessly confirming his suspicions.

He takes a deep breath, thinks about his words carefully, and then speaks. "I'm in. How can I help?"

To say I'm shocked is an understatement.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Fred is in. Guess you'll have to wait some more to find out why. What do you think of him so far? I think he's awesome. :D Let me know what you think of him and the chapter, please. **

**Thanks, **

**R&R**


	24. Ignoring Reality

Chapter 24

Nessie's POV

Ignoring Reality

"Fred, I… I appreciate this, and we're more than happy to welcome you as a witness, but you really don't know the whole story. I…" I'm trying to think of a way to show him just what we're facing-just what is going to be the end of us _if_ the Volturi have trained for seven years to be able to take us down.

"I think you've given me a fairly comprehensive view on the subject. I think I know what I'm getting into. It seems to me that you are on the right side of the so-called "law" that the Volturi are enforcing, and I don't plan on ignoring you all when you need help, especially after you welcomed me here."

"Well it was far from a 'welcome', and you don't owe us anything. I couldn't ask you to risk your life for us-it really isn't your burden."

"You've given me more information in the past half hour than I've had in my seven or so years of this life. You've been the most welcoming group-by far-since I've become a vampire, and I really would like to help you. You seem like nice people."

"Thank you…" I trail off. I have an idea-a way to show Fred just what he's up against. I have the whole thing ingrained in my memory, and I can literally play it for him like a movie. I could just beam it into his head, but that seems extreme, disorienting, and I'm not sure how long I could keep that up. "Fred, can I _show_ you the story?"

Jacob turns to me, "Nessie I'm not sure if that's the best idea, it's a little overwhelming." He knows what I mean when I say _show_.

Fred just looks perplexed. "I'm not sure what you mean…"

"My talent." I hold up a hand slowly reaching out to him. "I can show you."

"Oh, uh, then yeah. By all means." He nods and I take his hand.

"It's a little confusing," Jake explains. "But you're ahead of the game. You know it's coming."

Fred nods, and I shut my eyes, visualizing everything I know about the Volturi and their previous visit. I go through every accusation and all the information we think we know about this visit. I show him each conversation we had with or about the Volturi that I've witnessed since I was a child.

I'm not sure how long it takes, because I tend to lose myself in the pictures when I'm showing someone something lengthy, but when I'm finished I open my eyes and blink a few times, reorienting myself before I gently take my hand out of Fred's.

He seems bewildered but I can tell he understands the situation better now.

"Now you see, it's not simple."

"No, it's not. But that didn't change my mind. I would like to stay as a witness."

I sigh. I hate thinking that good people are going to die for my family. "If you really feel that way. Though I implore you-don't make light of the choice. I'm not suggesting that you aren't thinking this through but the Volturi do not have the best of relationships who ally with us. You'd be putting yourself in danger."

"To stand for something I believe in. I appreciate your concern Renesmee, and I do understand, but I've bee alone for too long and now that I've found decent people I'm not about to leave, especially since you need my help."

I can't think of a way to combat that. I would do the same thing. "Well then you're welcome to stay here with us for as long as you like-though we ask that you do not hunt near here. When you must hunt you may borrow a car, or run if you prefer."

Fred nods. "I was actually thinking over the idea of going 'vegetarian' as you call it." He smile at the term. "I'm not one for killing, and I'd like to at least try it."

This doesn't surprise me for some reason, Fred seems like the type of boy who respects human life, and he isn't a bottom feeder as he described most of the newborns he was around when he was changed. He probably feels remorseful for all the humans he's killed in the past seven years. Besides he is only seven years old and he was raised as a human in the 21st century-murder is taken seriously now.

"I'm sure you'd be welcome to join anyone of us on a hunting expedition." I glance at the Denali's and they all nod.

Carmen speaks up, "Welcome to the family Fred. We'd be happy to show you about our way of life."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you all."

Carmen smiles, "This is Garrett, Kate, Eleazar, and Tanya" Carmen gestues to each person she introduces and finishes with, "And I'm Carmen."

"Fred." He says shaking their hands.

I like the idea of Fred hanging around here with us. Especially if he goes vegetarian too, then he really will be part of the family. I can see him fitting in nicely, and it'd be nice to have someone around who isn't really hundreds of years old-excluding the wolves, of course.

I'm lost in my thoughts until I see Tanya shake Fred's hand. That look that I couldn't place earlier is back-the one she had on when she insisted on staying with Fred, Jacob, and I. It's almost… awe-until she reins it in and smiles.

I smirk a little. I _think_ Tanya might have a crush on our new visitor… I think over the idea for a moment before deciding that I like the idea. If Tanya and Fred are meant to be together it makes sense. Tanya was changed at twenty-three while Fred was twenty. They could work.

I catch Kate's eye and give her a very pointed look and she catches on and nods, grinning. Apparently I'm not the only one who saw the chemistry between Tanya and Fred.

I focus on Tanya and Fred's conversation enough to Tanya say, "I was actually planning on hunting today, we could go now if you'd like."

I share another glance with Kate, as we both note Tanya's blatant attempt at spending some 'alone' time with Fred.

Fred's response comes easily enough, "I'd like that."

After a few quiet goodbyes Fred and Tanya leave through the backdoor, and begin running. It looks to me like they're heading to Canada, but you never know.

As soon as they're gone I go over to Kate and elbow her. "Looks like your sister's got her eye on Fred."

Kate nods, "I wasn't sure if I was the only one seeing that."

I smirk. "You weren't."

She nods, "It's just as well, she's been alone for too long."

"Hopefully it's not like my father all over again."

Kate's jaw drops. "You know about that?" She hisses.

I giggle, "Officially, no. Unofficially I know _all _the family secrets." My eyes are devious.

She smiles back at me, "I'll have to remember that."

Our conversation is short, but playful, and when it's over I drift toward the kitchen. Jacob follows me, naturally gravitating toward food-or me, I'm not sure which.

"Hungry?" It's a question I always know the answer to. It's merely a formality-and almost llike an inside joke.

Jacob smiles. "Sure."

I nod and start making some food, using whatever we have in the kitchen. As his food cooks he questions me. "How'd you know?"

"About what?"

"Tanya."

"Her liking Fred?" He nods. "I don't know, it must be a girl thing. We just… know."

"You make it sound like a superpower."

"Just one of the many we females possess. It helps you set up your friends, but I doubt Tanya will need help with that. It looked like Fred was more than happy to go with her…"

Jacob chuckles. Then I remember that he's supposed to be on patrol.

My face falls, though I try to stop it. He'll have to leave again.

"What's wrong Ness?" Trust Jake to catch all my emotions.

"Um…"

"Nessie," He comes into the kitchen to stand beside me. He rests his hands lightly on my hips and turns me to face him. "What?"

"I was just thinking,"

"As you so often do." He gives me a small smile.

"Yes. And I realized that Fred's arrival interrupted your patrol and you'll have to leave again."

He kisses me softly. "You know I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, not permanently. But you still have to leave."

"Nah, I don't have to go. My shift was over at 9:00. When Fred showed up I was getting ready to leave."

"Oh." A smile creeps on my features. "Really?"

"Yes really." He laughs, and pulls me to his chest.

Then I remember something I was confused about. The wolves were affected by Fred's sickness, but Jacob wasn't. At least he didn't _look_ like he was.

"Jake?" He pulls back a little so he can examine my face.

"Yeah?"

"How come Fred's power didn't work on you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were… still standing. You didn't crumple like the rest of us."

"That was because he was hurting you. I wasn't going to roll over and take it. Power or no power you're the most important thing to me. You've always been the most important thing to me, even when I didn't know it." I know he's referring to the time when my mother was pregnant with me and the wolves wanted me dead.

Jacob protected me by leaving the pack, even when he didn't know he was doing it for me. And I love him for it. I'd never have his courage-to pick up and leave the only family I'd ever known to come hang around my sworn enemies. He really is too good for me.

"So… you felt it? Fred's power?"

"Well, yeah. But I ignored it."

I can feel the emotion on my face, and I know I must look crazy.

"Nessie…" His eyes search mine, looking for a clue to my abstract thought process.

"Thank you." My voice doesn't waver like I thought it would. It's firm and strong.

"Now you've lost me Ness."

"I'm just thanking you. I never do that."

I can see the question in his eyes and I'm not up for explaining it all to him right now.

"You thanked me the other day. You thank me all the time."

"For little things." I accuse. "This is for what you did today. None of us were strong enough for that."

"You were in danger."

I nod in assent. "Still, it means a lot to me."

He still looks confused-like he can't fathom why I'd need to thank him for all he does for me, but he doesn't press me on it.

Instead I serve him the food that's been cooking and sit beside him as he eats, occasionally munching on a pretzel. I'm not really hungry, but I'm tired of sitting and munching gives me something to do.

He watches me pick at the pretzels and says, "Ness, if you're hungry we can go hunting."

"I'm not." I assure him with a smile. "I'm just keeping myself busy. It helps prevent me from thinking too much."

"You always over analyze things." It's a light-hearted accusation.

"It's part of my charm."

"That it is. But it leaves you buried in your thoughts."

"Is that frustrating?"

He smirks. "Very. But it also makes you more interesting."

"Oh?"

"Yep. But if you ever care to share, I'm here."

"I know and I love that."

"I love you."

I laugh, but I'm secretly pleased to hear that come out of his mouth of his own accord. When I said it before he felt obligated to say it back-because it's what I, his imprint, wanted to hear. This time it's all him. "I love you too. But what, exactly, did that have to do with our conversation."

"I don't know. I just wanted to say it."

"Well ok then. I appreciate it."

He grins widely, and finishes his food. It's 10:00, so it's not exactly lunch and he's already had breakfast so… I guess it's a snack.

Either way I'm grateful for the dishes to clean. If I let my mind wander I'll try to figure everything out, and I'll have just as many unanswered questions as before-if not more.

Jake offers to help, but I insist on doing it myself, so instead he just hangs out with me in the kitchen.

"How come you like Fred?" I ask, out of the blue.

"I'm not sure really. But he doesn't seem to have that 'I'm super old and super creepy' vibe. And he's not your know-it-all dad." He nudges me in the shoulder. "He seems, down to earth, and he seemed friendly enough to you, after the whole… treeing thing."

"Well I'm glad, I like him. And if he ends up going vegetarian… he might hang around here for a while." I feel like Jacob tolerating Fred is a good thing-and I know if Jake likes him Emmett and the guys will probably love him.

"It'd be nice to have a… relatively _young_ face around here." Jake muses.

"What am I? Chop liver?" I tease.

"Of course not, and there's the pack, but I was referring to the vampire side of the family."

"Ah…" I can't help but smile.

After I've finished with the dishes, and I've run out of things to clean, or move from one spot to another for no reason, I head into the living room. All the vampires are hanging around the T.V. presumably waiting for Tanya and Fred's return.

I'm anxious to hear what Fred thought of hunting our way. And talk to Tanya, of course.

I end up lounging on the couch, leaning my head on Jacob's shoulder. The last thing I remember is watching a noon news program and seeing the forecast-rain.

My eyelids flutter open later, how much later I can't tell, but I can tell by the slant of the grayish sunlight that it's later in the day. I'd guess about two in the afternoon.

It takes me a second to register the warm body beside mine, and a few more to realize that all the other vampires in the room have remained unmoved. They're all still watching T.V.-or they appear that way.

I move slightly, stretching my ever so stiff muscles, before collapsing back into Jacob. I hadn't thought I was tired-but apparently I was to fall asleep on the couch. Well, maybe it was less to do with the couch and more to do with the fact that Jacob was so close. He calms me down. And with everything going on I need calm.

"Hey," Jacob's face is close to my ear, and his breath tickles my ear.

I open my mouth to speak but my voice breaks with sleep, so I smile in greeting instead.

"Sleep well?"

"Mmm hmm." It's an affirmative noise. He grins.

"Good. You need sleep."

"Mmmm." I smile at my own lack of words.

"Forgotten how to speak have we?"

I nod and sink into his warm embrace further. Somewhere in my sleep he had put his arms around me. I'm so comfortable that for a few minutes just sit calmly, trying to ignore reality.

Sitting in Jacob's arms it's easy to ignore the fact that witness vampires will be showing up any time now. It's easy to ignore the upcoming visit from the Volturi. It's easy to ignore the fact that my family is so spread apart right now that we'd be an easy target.

I stiffen in Jake's arms at the thought. He watches me curiously, worry on his face.

I try to keep my face expressionless as I stand up. None of the vampires look at me, knowing that I don't want to be the center of attention-much like my mother. I hold my hand out to Jacob and he takes it, not asking me questions. I lead him outside, across the bridge before I stop.

He just waits for me to speak.

"This doesn't feel right."

I see hurt flash in his eyes and I jump to reassure him. "No! Not _us_, goofball! We're fine. We're better than fine." Relief is clear on his face. I smile at him. "You're so silly. What I _meant _was this." I wave my arms around. "It doesn't feel right. We're too separated. It's dangerous. We're vulnerable."

He nods. "I had a similar thought. But it doesn't make sense for them to take us out separately. Not to mention they'd have to split up to. And think about it, they'd be at a disadvantage."

"No, Jake, that's just it. They _wouldn't _be. Jane wouldn't go after my mom-neither would Alec. They'd go after the others. The best fighters would probably take on my parents, and… maybe they'd send someone after Emmett and Rosalie." I shiver at the thought-it's unthinkable.

Jacob thinks it over for a second. "Ness, don't stress about it. It doesn't add up with what Alice was telling us."

"Think about it though, it _does_. They let us know they're coming, we head out to collect witnesses, they take us out. One by one."

"Alright, if it will make you feel better we'll call your parents. They are in Italy after all."

"No, no. I'm fine. Probably overreacting."

"Nessie, whatever you're feeling, it's got to be overwhelming. Don't try to downplay it. You can be worried. Or scared. Or whatever it is you're feeling. You can just be yourself with me. Don't you know that?"

I do. But I also don't want him worrying, and that's exactly what he's doing. "Jacob, I'm fine. I will send out a quick message asking everyone to check in. That way I'll know they're all safe. Ok?"

He pulls me tight to his chest. "Ok."

I don't pull away from his warmth, and I send out my message without leaving his embrace.

Jacob doesn't even know I've already sent out my 'message' so I decide to enlighten him. "They should call soon."

If he's shocked he doesn't show it. "Good. Are you ok?"

I nod, unwilling to break after all this time. _I believe we'll get out of this. I do. _I steel myself. I'm not about to crack.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright," He pauses and I know what's caught his attention. "I believe you have a vampire to go interrogate…"

He's right, and we head back to the house to go see Tanya. And Fred, of course.

* * *

**Hmmm... so. I know I have been MIA since before Christmas, and I know I promised I was going to be writing, and I WAS! I swear. I just... wasn't writing this. I was hit with spontaneous inspiration to write a Kim and Jared story. I did, and I wrote the ****_entire _****thing. It's one hundred percent done, down to the title: It All Started Out Normal. I hope you all can forgive me enough to read it, and know that I am not-nor do I ever plan on-abandoning a story. Nothing is more aggravating to me, and I wouldn't do that to the people who are waiting patiently for my chapters. **

**I will be writing this more often! I am working on finishing this, and this alone, until it's complete. When this is done I will finish my Finnick and Annie short and after that I have no solid plans. I might devote time to my own stories. It's all up in the air. But I assure you-I will finish The Truth AND Our Island for my readers. **

**Also thanks for reading, and I hope you like the chapter. I tried to make it extra long for you guys that are still reading because you're so amazing. I will never deserve all your support and encouragement, but thank you all the same. I am sorry for the long wait. And if you're interested check out It All Started Out Normal as it will be updated regularly till it's completion. **

**Thanks bunches and bunches,**

**R&R **


	25. Age-Old Questions

Chapter 25

Nessie's POV

Age-Old Questions

We head back inside, knowing that Tanya and Fred are close. We could hear them moving at a fast clip through the forest.

When we enter the house both Carmen and Kate's eyes meet mine, searching for what drove us outside so quickly. I give them both a comforting smile and shake my head slightly.

Carmen nods, and Kate's golden eyes light up. I know what she's thinking. I motion for her to come into the kitchen with me and nudge Jake toward the couch. He gets the message, and after pressing a kiss to my forehead, goes and sits down on the couch with Carmen, and the guys.

Kate meets me in the kitchen and I go rifiling through the kitchen drawer for 'something'. She raises an eyebrow, but doesn't have time to comment. I just smirk deviously and I hear Tanya and Fred come through the back door.

There's a quiet murmur in the living room as everyone welcomes them back. I hear Eleazar start up a conversation with Fred about his first vegetarian hunt. Perfect, we have a distraction.

"Tanya!" I call, purposefully making my voice excited.

She comes into the kitchen looking confused. "Yes?"

"Come on!" I motion for her to follow me and Kate and Tanya both follow.

"Where are we going?" Kate knows better than to ask. Tanya doesn't.

"To find a deck of cards! I know I have one in my desk drawer…" I think I'm an ok actress.

Tanya laughs, as does Kate. "Are we playing a card game Nessie?" Tanya asks, amused.

By now, at my normal walking speed-which is _fast_-we've reached the cottage: my house.

I consider the distance and shrug. "Only as a cover story."

Tanya looks confused, but Kate just elbows her sister. "We needed to get you away from… everyone."

"Why…?" She really doesn't know.

"Because. It's payback time." I smirk at her.

Tanya is growing suspicious. It's just as well-she _should _be. "Payback for what?"

"Pressuring the details out of me about _my _love life." She looks shocked, embarrassed, and maybe even a little pleased. Maybe she likes to be the center of attention like this-maybe she likes having a 'normal' conversation with her 'girlfriends'. All things vampire and werewolf aside that's what we were: friends.

"So…" I trail off waiting for her to offer up something.

"So…" She's not budging, but I can see the small smile tugging at her mouth.

Kate finally caves bursting out, "Oh please! We all saw they way you were looking at him. How was your _hunt_?" The way she says it makes it sound like they did far more than 'hunting'. I roll my eyes.

"Fine." Tanya says softly, unable to control her smile now. "Good. He's funny."

"Oh?" I ask, glad we actually got something out of her.

She nods. "It's weird though. I'm so much _older_ technically speaking."

"Well physically you two are a perfect match." Kate adds.

"Besides," I point out. "You live in correlation with humans, you know how they are, and your personality matches theirs. It's not like you're a grandma trapped in the body of a twenty year old."

Tanya laughs loudly, I can't remember her being this happy. "You've got that right."

Kate is smiling too, happy for her sister. "It's about time you found someone. And thank God it's not Edward…" Kate realizes who she's with and clarifies. "No offense but… living with a mind reader? That would be…"

"Annoying?" I volunteer. "Or even irritating?"

She laughs and nods.

"That," I say with a grin. "Is why it's also nice to live with the _shield_ that can protect your thoughts."

Kate smiles. "Your mother and father truly are a unique pair. One of a kind, and perfect for one another."

"One good thing about being a vampire, or half vampire: you know who you love."

They laugh. "It's true!" I exclaim. "There's only one out there for each person. Jacob… Garrett… _Fred_…" Tanya's eyes go wide and Kate and I burst out laughing.

"I guess you're right." Kate says.

I flip my hair over my shoulder in an exaggerated move of cockiness, "I always am."

Tanya shoves my shoulder and rolls her eyes.

We end up actually playing cards at the counter, and we manage to pass three hours of time, until I get a call from Jacob.

"Hello?"

"Nessie, we've got more guests."

So we end our game and head back to the main house.

By the end of the day Jacob is back on patrol-until ten tonight-and Siobhan and the Irish coven have arrived at the Cullen estate. Not long after their arrival Peter and Charlotte appeared as well. It is becoming more and more tense at the main house, and though I'm trying to keep things under control I am sorely wishing Jasper and his talent were here. I hadn't realized how big of a role he had played before.

It's only eight when I decide it's time for me to escape to the cottage-to get away from everyone. I tell them all good night and they return the sentiment before falling back into their private conversations with their mates, or fellow coven members.

I can't help but feel relieved knowing that having to sleep allows me an out. It's selfish of me, really, because all the people are in the house to deal with problems I've caused.

On my way to the cottage I glace up at the sky only to be shocked by the clarity. There are no clouds tonight, and thanks to the seclusion of our home-or home_s_ rather-I can see the stars perfectly. It makes me smile.

In a completely out of character move I go into the house, turn on my laptop and head back outside. I take a blanket with me, one from my bed, and go out to sit under the stars. I'm a little shocked when I see a shooting star.

I know it's really a meteor, and when I look it up I find that sure enough, the Leonids meteor shower is visible on the west coast in November. November 18th especially, and today just so happens to be the 17th.

I end up randomly searching the Internet for things like colleges and schools across the country. On the off chance that my family lives through this Volturi controversy I want to know where I am going next.

I never thought I'd be glad that my home schooling had been completed before all this started. But I am now, because having officially graduated high school was an important achievement that I'm glad I managed to accomplish it.

After skimming through what must be hundreds of college websites, I find that I can't concentrate further, and I decide to just sit under the stars. I don't close my laptop, or shut it off. I just leave it on my lap, because my back is pressed up against the cool side of the cottage, and tilt my head up to watch the shooting stars.

The way they flash across the sky, bright and fast, before burning out makes me think. If I wasn't watching these stars who would notice that they burn out? That they even burned in the first place? And, the stars' situation is similar to my own. If my family is like these meteors, flashing across the sky with white brilliance only to burn out, or be burnt by the Volturi, and no one is around to witness it does it really impact anyone?

It makes me think of the age-old question: "If a tree falls in the forest, and there is no one around to hear it, does it still make a sound?"

In other words, "If my family is slaughtered in the forest by the so called 'law-makers' of the vampire world, will it impact anyone at all?"

And suddenly, I'm determined to make the answer yes.

* * *

**So, Nessie is watching the skies-and maybe going to get rained on-it is Forks after all, and she has some new idea. Will post again soon, but please keep reading and reviewing. :) Thanks you guys, you're the best. **

**R&R :D**


	26. It All Depends

Chapter 26

Jake's POV

It All Depends

_Talk about eventful, _Embry half complained. _Bloodsuckers coming in all day. _

_Don't forget about the Dracula's hanging around._ Seth tosses in.

_Look guys, I'm not happy about it either, but the more help, the better._

_How about that Fred guy? _Embry asks. I can tell, from a purely offensive point that having Fred on our side in a fight would help immensely.

_He's a huge asset, no doubt about it. But he's not emotionally invested in fighting for us. _I try not to let my thoughts wander into the territory of Tanya and how Fred might just end up fighting for us anyway. _Either way, he's convinced he wants to fight with us._

_Sweet! _Seth's mental tone is as cheerful as always. I swear the kid is never pessimistic.

_I'm not._ He thinks at me, and I can literally _hear _his cheeky smile.

_Whatever. Freak. Now, who's supposed to be taking over for us?_ I know it must be close to ten and I don't want Nessie worrying. It's something she would do.

The guys, mercifully, ignore my thoughts about Nessie, which quickly spiral out of control, and answer my question.

_Uh… Sam, Jack, and Brady, I think. Then Leah, Quil and Collin take over after that. And Paul, Max and Seth after that. And-_ I stop him.

_Ok, got it. Thanks Embry. _

_What? You don't want to know when your next patrol is?_

_I know when mine is. I'm in charge of all that, remember?_

He laughs, _I bet it's just so much fun. _

_Shut up. _Heaven knows Sam and I had taken long enough to divide up the patrols the way we did, working in everyone. There weren't any new wolves though, and Sam doubted that there would be, because everyone with the gene had probably phased already, or were too young to phase yet. Since the last time the Volturi had shown up the new wolves had settled in to the packs and were just another 'one of the wolves' as Ness liked to call us.

Thankfully, before Embry or Seth could comment further on the joys of being an alpha Sam and Jack (one of the newest-even after seven-ish years) phased, both in different spots on our patrol line.

_Brady's on his way, Jacob. We'll take it from here. _I couldn't hear Jack's thoughts, but I knew Sam was right.

_Alright, Sam and his group just took over. You're free to go. _

_Freedom!_

_Seth, stop being a goofball. _He was still a huge kid.

_No, you just go find Renesmee for goodness sake's. _

_ Don't have to tell me twice. Catch you two later. Probably when _my _girlfriend has to feed you two._

I could hear the laughter in their thoughts.

Then their thoughts drift into watching the forest as they run back to the reservation and I focus on my surroundings as well. By the time I get back to the Cullen's property and phase back it was closer to ten twenty and I'm worried Ness might be freaking out.

I shouldn't be. Because when I head toward the cottage, assuming Nessie is inside I catch an old trail of her scent-going away from the cottage's door.

For a second I'm concerned that she might have taken off-but I quickly silence my thoughts because Nessie isn't stupid enough to leave the patrol perimeter, especially without telling someone. And that _'someone'_ would have told me, or risked death via angry wolf.

Once my brief moment of insanity wears off I find Nessie. Her back is propped up against the side of the cottage, and she's sitting on a black blanket from her room. She's probably getting it dirty-but she obviously doesn't care, and I love that about her.

It only takes me a few seconds, with my heightened senses and better than average eyesight, to see that she's sleeping. Her breathing is completely even, and she doesn't make the faintest movement to acknowledge my presence.

I'm a little confused as to why she's out here, and why she's asleep with a laptop still open-the screensaver going-sitting on her legs. My confusion is quickly replaced with amusement. This is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. It really shouldn't surprise me that she'd do something silly and out of the ordinary.

I briefly consider being angry that she's alone, but decide against it. She can take care of herself, there are three wolves on patrol, and over ten vampires close enough to protect her if need be. She's not dumb, and she probably just needed air.

Besides, she stayed close to the house, and really, what's a wall going to do if there's a vampire after you? Not much. So there isn't really anything wrong with the situation, aside from her sleeping outside-in typically rainy Forks-all night.

That wasn't going to happen.

I quietly walk over to where she's set up on the ground, trying not to startle her. She's never been a heavy sleeper, but she's also never been really jumpy either.

"Ness," I whisper, sitting down beside her on the blanket. I would try to just pick her up and carry her in the house, but she'd wake up anyway, and I might give her a heart attack with all that's going on. She doesn't move, and I decide to close the laptop, for fear that if she does jerk awake it will fall off her lap.

I set it on the blanket gently and take her hand. "Nessie, wake up."

She sucks in a fast breath and her eyes flutter open revealing their chocolate brown depths to me.

"Jake?" She sounds confused, and that doesn't surprise me.

"Hey. Would you like to explain why you're sleeping outside?"

She grins lazily, before looking me in the eye. "The stars."

"The stars?"

She lies down on her back and pulls me down beside her. "Watch." It's a command, and I diligently scan the sky with my eyes.

After a few seconds I see the reason she's out here. It's a shooting stars-or meteor showers, really.

"Stargazing?" I'm a little skeptical.

"Well," She shrugs, "It's not like we always have access to cloud-free skies. Plus it's the Leonids meteor shower. Commonly visible along the west coast, around November 18th."

I raise my eyebrows at her. "How do you know so much about this?"

"Google." She tries to say it with a straight face, and fails. Miserable. Her laughter makes me smile. "I guess it could all be false information-but the timing seemed too perfect."

I nod. "How long have you been out here."

"I 'dunno. Couple of hours maybe."

"Hours?"

"It's a little… tense, back at the house. Lots of vampires. Very few things in common. No Jasper. I just needed a break."

I guess that makes sense. "Are you finished with your 'break'? It could start raining any minute now."

She groans. "Sometimes I love the rain. Really, I do. But sometimes… I hate it."

"You love rain?"

"Thunderstorms in particular."

"Then you live in the right place." I'm still shocked that I didn't know this about her. "I can't believe I didn't know that." I mumble softly. She hears.

"There are _some_ things you have yet to learn about me Jake."

I smirk. "I know a lot about you though, you've got to give me that."

"That's true. But I know a lot about you too."

I know that. "What were you doing on the computer-you know, aside from researching meteor showers?"

She pulls the laptop onto her lap and opens it, closing out the windows and shutting the machine down. "I was just looking at colleges. I am done with high school now, you know."

'Done' was an understatement. She clearly had a vampire's knack for learning and of course retaining information, so she 'graduated' her home school regiment with a 4.0.

"So, did you find anywhere good?"

She shrugs. "I guess it depends. You know, on if we live. What colleges accept me…"

I laugh. "First, we're going to live. Second, any college would accept you-without blinking."

She looks confused. "Why do you say that?"

"Nessie, you graduated with a 4.0 GPA, that is enough for some schools, not to mention you're well traveled, and you are fluent in French, _and_ Spanish. And you're taking Japanese as we speak!"

"Hey! I only know Spanish because of that vacation we all took when I was little!"

"That's the point. Colleges love people who pick up on languages after being somewhere for a month. It's a gift."

She rolls her eyes. "It's nothing special."

"Yes it is."

"I think you're biased."

"I _know _I'm biased." I give her a quick kiss on the forehead and say, "Come on, you should go to sleep in your bed."

She stands and gets the blanket, while I carry her laptop and follow her inside. She stops in the doorway suddenly, "You'd come with me, right?"

It's surprising that she has to ask, but I guess if we really do sort out everything with the Volturi… I nod. "Of course I would. If you want me there, there's no place else I'd be."

She smiles at me. "Yay. And yes, I would absolutely want you there. I always want you with me." She says it like it's a simple fact, and to her, it is. It's a fact for me too.

"You know I feel the same way about you Nessie."

* * *

**Hey there my fabulous readers! Hope you like the chapter-thought you all needed an update on Nessie's schooling situation and her future plans, pending, of course, the actual existence of her future ;). Any ways! I hope you liked the look at the pack and Jake's POV, because I'm not the best at it. **

**Let me know what you think and keep looking out for more chapters-I have the next few days off, hint hint :). **

**Thanks, **

**R&R**


End file.
